Traidores
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Quizá su diosa lo ha perdonado, pero sabe quemuy probablemente el resto de los caballeros jamás lo lograrán, pues está conciente que para ellos, tanto él como su hermano son sólo...traidores.
1. Apertura: En un mundo perfecto

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la trama original de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueshia y quienes pagaron por sus respectivas licencias.

**Aviso:** Para la creación de ésta historia se hizo una modificación a la cronología y edades originales de los personajes de la serie. Los sucesos contados antes del asesinato de Shion transcurren en un lapso de tiempo de diez años desde la llegada de los gemelos al Santuario, quedando así un agregado de **dos años a los personajes**.

**N/A:** Hola a todos mis queridos lectores que andan leyendo esto, antes que nada muchas gracias por su tiempo para éste nuevo fanfic, realmente espero que sea de su agrado.

Éste fanfic está dedicado a tres personas muy especiales para mí: **Neith Wayland** por ser del Team Kanon como yo y por su apoyo. Pero especialmente a mis dos mejores amigos, dos personas tan especiales como increíbles y que a lo largo del tiempo que llevo conociéndolos han estado ahí, a mi lado, sin importar nada, dos personas que ustedes conocerán, en ésta historia, bajo los nombres de **Senmut **y **Nehesi**.

* * *

.

**TRAIDORES  
Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.

**Apertura: En un mundo perfecto**

.

.**  
**

A veces, el Santuario le resultaba un lugar siniestro, lleno de sombras amenazadoras y murmullos incorpóreos, sobre todo de noche. Le daba miedo, con sus imponentes construcciones irguiéndose por todas partes como colosos amenazando con pisotearlo hasta la muerte.

Sentado y abrazando sus rodillas en un rincón del Salón de Batallas, oculto en la oscuridad que le conferían los muros de mármol; sus ojos se mantenían fijos al frente con pesadumbre y un dejo de depresión impregnadas en las orbes verdes. Con la misma actitud de un niño asustado por los monstruos imaginarios de su habitación, se agazapó más en su rincón y hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas, llenando de aire sus pulmones y soltándolo lentamente en un largo suspiro. Ese era un intento por tranquilizarse y hallar valor en alguna parte de su ser y que rogaba que funcionara, pues ya llevaba varias horas en la misma posición y no conseguía levantarse.

Milagrosamente, en el undécimo intento de la noche, había funcionado. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños; se levantó y comenzó a caminar con pasos lánguidos hacia la escalera, bien oculta tras los pilares del templo, que guiaban hacia las habitaciones privadas. Subió los escalones lentamente, sin que sus pies descalzos produjeran sonido alguno en el piso de mármol y no se detuvo hasta que, dejando varias puertas atrás, llegó a la habitación principal y la más grande del Templo; aquella que él mismo había ocupado antes.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó con los pies clavados en el piso, con la perilla aún fuertemente aferrada; tanto, que sus dedos comenzaron a tornarse blancos. El brazo le tembló y su respiración se aceleró cuando el interior del cuarto; lúgubre, oscuro y polvoriento, se tornó a sus ojos tan lleno de luz y ordenado como cuando él lo usaba para dormir.

Entró y se deshizo de la sábana que cubría el sillón de piel color crema dispuesto en un rincón, se echó boca arriba en él y miró el techo, sintiendo que el estómago se le retorcía por el dolor de los recuerdos.

—"_¡Kanon! ¡Crío de los mil demonios! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Deja de estar ahí echado y ándate a tus clases, que Saga está como histérico y a Shion se le sale el corazón porque no te encuentra!"_

—"_Pero Nehesi, las clases han estado muy aburridas. Senmut no me ha enseñado nada nuevo porque Saga y Aioros siguen en la lección de hace tres semanas"._

—"_Pues entonces, mínimo avísanos donde te metes, todo el Santuario te está buscando. ¡Anda, anda! ¡Levántate o te levanto a nalgadas!"._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, sacudió la cabeza con violencia y se levantó del sofá de un brinco, suprimiendo inmediatamente el recuerdo. Paseó los ojos por todo el lugar y, casi de forma mecánica, se dirigió al enorme ventanal y abrió las raídas y viejas cortinas, dejando pasar la luz de la luna y sintiendo como el halo plateado lo bañaba, luego fijó los ojos en la clepsidra y la contempló un momento: faltaban todavía cinco horas para el amanecer. Cinco horas. Y luego iniciaría la misma rutina que quince años atrás había mantenido por tanto tiempo: un día de frustración y ocio forzado. Pero ésta vez era él mismo quien se obligaba y confinaba al anonimato, pues no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar a los otros Santos, pese a que su diosa lo había perdonado, pese a que lo había purificado, exorcizando de su alma todo rastro de maldad y rencor, pese a que lo había nombrado Santo de Géminis y le había pedido que se presentara al resto de la orden: no quería…no podía…

No se sentía capaz de soportar ver a la cara a Aioria luego de todo lo que sufrió por su culpa. Tampoco quería ver a Mu con la decepción pintada en los ojos o comprobar que Milo había cambiado su admiración por desprecio. Estaba muy seguro que ellos no lo recordaban, pues la última vez que los había visto eran apenas unos niños, pero seguramente esos hombres ya estaban informados de quién era realmente y de todos sus pecados y, seguramente, jamás conseguirían perdonarlo.

—"_¿Ya no nos quieres?"_

— "_¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo los quiero, los quiero mucho! Es a mí al que ya no quieren"._

—"_Nosotros te queremos, no te vayas"._

Volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo como ésta transitaba por su garganta seca y cómo sus labios agrietados se humedecían por las lágrimas, que escapaban de sus ojos sin control. Se apartó de la ventana y continuó paseándose por la habitación, era como un castigo psicológico a todos sus pecados, pues ese simple paseo por el cuarto había bastado para hurgar en sus recuerdos y llenándole la cabeza de imágenes y conversaciones que creía que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, donde nunca más las tendría que rememorar; pero que equivocado estaba.

Por último, quitó la sábana que cubría el buró junto a la cama, encontrando ahí una vieja lámpara de aceite y un libro cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y que sus ojos reconocieron inmediatamente. Se arrodilló y luego de pasar una mano sobre él para quitarle el polvo, lo tomó con tal cuidado como si se tratara de un tesoro sumamente valioso. Lo contempló y tras unos segundos lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo que el llanto era inminente y cómo las saladas lágrimas le mojaban el rostro.

—"_Nosotros somos como Cástor y Pólux ¿verdad Saga? Estaremos juntos hasta la muerte". _

—"_No…hasta el fin de los tiempos"._

Su mente daba vueltas incansablemente. Escuchando sus propios sollozos intentaba comprender como era que las cosas se habían torcido tanto en tan poco tiempo y cómo, en qué momento, de qué manera él y Saga se habían vuelto unos desconocidos, cómo pasaron de ser dos personas con la misma alma a separarse, a olvidarse, a no soportarse, a detestarse y, finalmente, a odiarse a muerte. Quería entender por qué no lo había ayudado cuando notó su aislamiento, sus cambios de carácter pero sobre todo, quería entender por qué lo había dejado luchar solo contra Ares.

Porque estaba completamente seguro de que lo amaba, que no hubo persona más importante en su vida que él y recordaba que, en algún momento, había intentado ayudar ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Cómo su vida se había vuelto una mierda? Era como si toda la mala suerte del mundo se hubiera juntado para guiarlo en su camino y había arrastrado a su gemelo en la desgracia.

Después de todo, estaba maldito.

—_Soy la estrella de la desgracia, el gemelo oscuro, el gemelo maldito… _

Le habría gustado cumplir sus sueños y planes al lado de su hermano. Verlo sentado en el trono del Patriarca en un completo uso de su juicio. Ir al parque de diversiones y subirse a la montaña rusa, cómo siempre le habría gustado hacer y saber que se sentía estar en ese aparato tan curioso. Saber que Saga se sentía orgulloso de él y de verlo portar la armadura de Géminis. Pelear a su lado, hombro a hombro, contra los dioses que se atrevieran a alzar su puño contra Athena y morir juntos.

—"_Yo seré Patriarca y tú tomarás mi lugar como Santo de Géminis"._

—"_¿Y si no eres Patriarca, Saga?"_

—"_Bueno, entonces tendremos que turnarnos la armadura…yo pido de martes a jueves, tú la usarás los lunes, viernes y sábados, y nos rotamos los domingos"._

—"_¡Oye, no! ¡Esos días te toca la guardería!"._

—"_Pero como soy muy generoso contigo y sé cómo te encanta pasar el día con esos niños, te dejo los días en la guardería"._

Pero eso era imposible, porque eso sonaba a un mundo perfecto y si había algo que Kanon había aprendido de la vida, era que el "mundo perfecto"; ese del que Aioros hablaba todo el tiempo, ese con el que Senmut y Nehesi soñaban con construir, de ese mundo perfecto con el que Shion los había embaucado a él y a su hermano. Ese mundo perfecto no existía, porque en un mundo perfecto…

—"_¿Quién eres? ¿Cástor o Pólux?"_

— "_Pues, creo que Cástor…"_

— "_¿También eres inseguro?"_

—"_Sí"._

— "_¿Y también tienes miedo? ¿De perder a tu hermano?"_

— "_No tienes idea de cuánto, Milo… no tienes idea"._

…Saga estaría vivo.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, pues ésta es la primera entrega de lo que será "Traidores". Un proyecto que actualizaré cada mes aproximadamente. Ya sé que algunos pensarán que estoy loca por iniciar un nuevo fic, teniendo dos más en mi haber, pero...bueno, siempre he dicho que me hecho muchas cosas encima y luego me saturo, pero no se preocupen, que éste fic esta casi finalizado y sólo hace falta revisar los capítulos antes de subirlos.

Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto. ¡Besos!


	2. Muerte

**Capitulo 1. – Muerte **

.

.

Como cada día, Kanon ayudaba a la misma anciana cargando con el agua para su casa.

Tenía seis años. Era pequeño, delgado y de tez muy clara. Bajo sus ojos verdes se dibujaba la sombra negra de unas ojeras y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor y suciedad. Su cabello era azul y un poco largo, y desde que tenía memoria, siempre lo había tenido atado en una coleta pegada a su nuca.

Llevaba una barra de madera a los hombros, cargando un par de cántaros de agua, cuyo peso le levantaba el mentón y lo obligaba a caminar erguido; como había aprendido a hacer para no doblarse bajo la carga. Sus delgados pantalones de lino estaban desgarrados por los salientes de las rocas y las espinas; incluso los parches estaban rasgados, y hacía tiempo que el negro original de la tela se había vuelto gris deslucido.

Bajó los cántaros frente a una puerta de madera, secándose el sudor con el brazo y esperando a que la mujer abriera la puerta para meterlos. Una vez que los hubo acomodado en un rincón de la cocina, volvió a salir de la casa acompañado por la anciana, quien lo despeinó y le entregó unas monedas agradeciendo su ayuda. Sonriente, dio las gracias y salió corriendo en dirección al muelle, esquivando los puestos del mercado y a personas con sus compras, buscando con la mirada una figura idéntica a la suya. Paseó los ojos por el ancladero hasta que lo encontró: en el muelle su hermano estaba ayudando a un hombre a llenar una gran caja con pescado.

El niño corrió hasta él, llamando la atención del otro moviendo un brazo en el aire. Su hermano sonrió y miró al hombre al que ayudaba, el cual se rascó la cabeza mientras introducía la mano en su bolsillo, dándole al muchacho unas monedas plateadas que el más pequeño agradeció enérgicamente. El pescador miró a los hermanos intercambiar unas palabras, para luego salir corriendo hacia el pueblo. Tenían seis años y ya trabajaban para ganarse la vida. Eran pequeños, pero muy hábiles y la gente del pueblo, conociendo su situación, no les negaban un par de monedas.

—Saga… — llamó el menor mientras caminaban — ¿Si vas a dejarme comprar el libro?

— ¿Para qué quieres un libro? en la escuela te prestan muchos — respondió el otro extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara, cosa que hizo su hermano inmediatamente; sabía que a su gemelo no le gustaba estar entre tanta gente sin saberlo cerca.

— Pero quiero **ese** libro —le espetó con seguridad.

—Si nos sobra dinero…lo pensaré— el menor se dio por bien servido y sonrió, para luego continuar su caminata en silencio.

Conforme avanzaban, algunas personas los saludaban llamándolos por sus nombres. Saludos que contestaban con un gesto o una sencilla sonrisa sin detenerse. Los niños eran idénticos, de no ser por el cabello suelto, largo y revuelto del mayor, nadie podría distinguirlos. Ambos se escabulleron entre la gente hasta llegar a una pequeña farmacia, a la que entraron velozmente; pero antes de acercarse al mostrador, los gemelos sacaron las ganancias de sus bolsillos para contar el dinero.

El menor recibió las monedas que su hermano había ganado y las contó una por una, devolviéndole un par sobrante. De los dos, él era el único que sabía contar y medio leer, pues Saga se había tomado muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor, cuidando que a su hermano no le faltara nada, así como trabajaba casi el triple mientras el menor asistía a la escuela del pueblo.

Sonriente, el menor de los gemelos se acercó al mostrador, dejando caer las monedas frente al anciano que la atendía. El hombre las recibió y, sin contarlas, las metió en la registradora, dando media vuelta para buscar el medicamento. No era necesario preguntar qué era lo que deseaban, cada dos semanas los gemelos iban por el mismo medicamento y el hombre, consiente del esfuerzo que realizaban por conseguir el dinero, les proporcionaba más del que debía darles. Depositó las cápsulas en una bolsa de papel, que entregó al muchacho con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo sigue su padre niños? —preguntó el anciano observando tiernamente a los pequeños gemelos.

—Igual que siempre, señor —respondió el mayor encogiéndose en hombros.

— ¡Saga, Kanon! ¡¿Cómo están pequeños? —preguntó alegremente una mujer mayor que acababa de llegar con una cesta llena de sus compras en el mercado.

—Bien, señora Idalia —dijeron ambos al unísono, sacando una risa de la mujer.

—Mírense nada más ¿Qué diría su padre si los viera tan sucios?

—Seguramente el pulcro Lisandro los habría mandado bañarse y tallarse la mugre hasta llegar al hueso—se burló el anciano tras el mostrador, recibiendo la cesta con las compras de su esposa y sacando una gran hogaza de pan de ella.

—No dudes de eso, Liceo—aseguró Idalia apretando la nariz de ambos, gesto que sacó una risa del menor y un gruñido molesto del mayor.

—Estuvimos trabajando todo el día, señora. Por eso somos una porquería —le dijo el menor inflando el pecho como si aquello fuese una gran hazaña.

— ¡Ah, amor, eres tan lindo! —expresó emocionada la mujer, abrazando melosamente a Kanon y, sin soltarlo, miró a Saga — ¿verdad que me vas a regalar a tu hermano, Saga? —los dos ancianos rieron, pero al mayor de los gemelos no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

—No, porque es mío—dijo Saga haciendo un puchero y jalando a su gemelo por la ropa para que la mujer lo liberara.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes —rió la anciana soltando a Kanon e imitando el puchero de Saga con burla.

—Tienes el mismo carácter de tu padre, Saga —afirmó el anciano con picardía, riendo cuando el puchero del niño se acrecentó por las palabras de su esposa.

— ¡¿Verdad que sí? ¡Y tú no me quieres creer! —le reclamó el menor a su hermano sintiendo que, al fin, alguien lo entendía.

—Nos vamos a casa —dijo tajantemente el mayor, tomando de la mano a su gemelo y jalándolo a la salida.

—E igualito de gruñón —susurró Idalia para sí, rodando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa.

—Esperen, niños. Llévenle esto a su padre— los detuvo Liceo, estirando la mano con el pan envuelto en una servilleta.

—Tenemos pan en casa, señor. No hace falta—dijo Saga, jalando nuevamente a su hermano y abriendo la puerta.

—Vamos, Saga, es un regalo. Si no lo aceptas voy a sentirme ofendida y sé que tú no eres un niño grosero ¿verdad? —le dijo entonces Idalia, tomando el pan y haciendo que Kanon lo aceptara. El mayor de los gemelos observó el regalo y luego miró a la mujer.

— ¿Si digo que no, me acusará con papá?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Idalia dando un aplauso y sabiendo que había ganado la "_pelea_".

—Entonces lo llevaremos—concluyó saliendo de la farmacia y llevando consigo a Kanon, quien dirigió una última sonrisa a la pareja antes de ser prácticamente arrastrado fuera del lugar.

Fuera de la farmacia, Saga continuaba tirando de la mano a Kanon. El menor no replicaba y seguía a su gemelo sin pronunciar palabra, y tratando de que ninguna de las cosas que llevaba en su mano libre se le cayeran. Ambos cruzaron el camino principal y se adentraron en las calles del pueblo, subiendo por la odiosa cuesta que los llevaba desde la playa hasta su casa; hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una casita de piedra y madera en la solitaria cima.

Los gemelos rodearon la casa hasta el pozo que yacía en el patio trasero. Saga soltó a su gemelo y se acercó llenando un balde, se lavó las manos y la cara para luego vaciar el agua sucia sobre la tierra, sacudió sus manos en el aire y tomó las cosas que su hermano traía para que él hiciera lo mismo. Una vez limpios, ambos entraron a la casa, dirigieron una fugaz mirada a la cama donde yacía un hombre dormido, para luego caminar a la cocineta. Kanon se dedicó a cortar el pan que les habían regalado, mientras Saga sacaba un jamón de la diminuta nevera del rincón: tal como hacían todos los días.

—Es tarde— pronunció la voz del mayor rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un vaso y lo hundía en una tinaja de agua. Kanon abrió la bolsa con el medicamento y contó tres píldoras que entregó a su hermano. Saga las recibió y se dirigió a la cama que se encontraba en el rincón —Papá, es hora de tu medicina— llamó Saga con cautela, acercándose al hombre que se encontraba tendido en la cama cuan largo era, el niño lo volvió a llamar, pero su padre seguía dormido.

Saga dudó un instante entre despertarlo o dejar el medicamento a su lado, para que lo tomara al despertar, pero ya era tarde y se habían atrasado con la medicina, era pequeño, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien.

—Kanon, ven. Despiértalo — le pidió a su gemelo, quien se acercó, moviendo lentamente a su padre por los hombros.

—Pa'… despierta. ¿Papá? —llamó el menor sin dejar de moverlo.

Pasaron largos minutos y nada sucedía. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, las sacudidas de Kanon se volvieron más desesperadas en un intento por despertar al hombre que no se dignaba a abrir los ojos, mientras gritaba con la voz entrecortada. Saga soltó lo que traía en las manos, dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de negar su propia realidad: no iba a despertar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se molestó en limpiar conforme caían por sus mejillas, mientras Kanon, presa de la desesperación, sacudía frenéticamente a su padre. Su respiración era dificultosa y el aire a su alrededor pareció enrarecerse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado. Quiso salir corriendo, quiso gritar y dejar todo atrás, pero entonces las palabras que le habían sido repetidas desde que tenían uso de razón, volvieron a su memoria, repitiéndose incansablemente en sus oídos una y otra vez: _"cuida a tu hermano"_. Su madre se lo había dicho antes de irse, al igual que su padre se lo decía cada vez que se embarcaba y en aquel momento no cesaban de sonar en la voz de ambos.

De algún modo, que no alcanzó a entender, consiguió tragarse su llanto. Se restregó el brazo contra los ojos y se acercó a su gemelo, lo tomó con fuerza en un abrazo y lo jaló dando pasos hacia atrás, tapándole los ojos mientras susurraba a su oído tratando de sonar lo más firme y _adulto_ que podía.

—No va a despertar Kanon, vamos…él…él…

— ¡No Saga! ¡Él no está muerto, no PUEDE estar muerto! ¡No!

—Cálmate, cálmate…

— ¡Suéltame Saga! ¡No está muerto! ¡No me puede dejar como mamá! ¡No puede! ¡Me lo prometió!

Saga jaló a su hermano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por las pataletas que el menor daba para liberarse, lo sacó de la casa y quedaron frente a la puerta. Kanon se desplomó en el suelo, sintiendo que sus piernas de repente habían perdido la capacidad de sostenerlo, miró la puerta de su casa con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, su cuerpo tembló, pero no fue hasta que los brazos de Saga lo rodearon sobreprotectores que se soltó a llorar, refugiándose en el pecho de su hermano mientras sollozaba histéricamente.

El mayor de lo gemelos acariciaba el cabello de su hermano con la frente apoyada en su cabeza, mientras lo mecía susurrando palabras de consuelo, intentando calmarlo. Kanon no se tranquilizaba pese al esfuerzo de su gemelo, pero entonces el menor se dio cuenta de algo y levantó el rostro: Saga ya no lloraba. Lo observó aún entre hipadas, pero únicamente el rastro de las extintas lágrimas se veían en el rostro del mayor, quien drásticamente ya no lucía tan pequeño como se suponía que era.

Saga limpió las lágrimas de su hermano, pero eso no detuvo su llanto. Le acarició una mejilla y lo obligó a esconder el rostro en su pecho, nuevamente. No quería verlo llorar o él comenzaría a hacerlo también, tragó aire y continuó meciendo a Kanon entre sus brazos, tarareando temblorosamente una vieja nana, sustituyendo con eso las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta, sin permitirse soltar las lágrimas que se habían agrupado en sus ojos; no era que no le doliera, pero uno de los dos debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener al otro y estaba claro que no iba a ser Kanon. Además, él _**debía**_ cuidar de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué, Saga? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros…

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer =)

Antes de la fecha prometida, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo y la segunda entrega del fic. Creo que puedo asegurarles que el siguiente capítulo vendrá para el próximo miércoles, incluso antes, pues ya lo he iniciado y sólo me falta decidir algunos aspectos del mismo, ya saben, acomodar ideas y darles el último toque.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo agradecer a **Elyon-Delannoy** y **Neith Wayland** y por sus comentarios tan lindos, la respuesta a sus reviews ya debe estar en sus bandejas de entrada. **Amary22**, prometo no encajarme mucho con Kanon, que yo también lo adoro al condenado, al menos le daré unos buenos ratos de felicidad ;) y **Sofhi**, la tuya es mención especial por haber sido el primer comentario "oficial" que recibí para el fic, por ello tu comentario tiene un lugar especial en mi ego (jaja) y con respecto a tus pregunta, la apertura sí esta ambientada antes de la guerra con Hades, cuando Kanon vuelve al Santuario, pero ésto se aclarará en próximos capítulos.

Sin más, espero que les siga gustando. Sugerencias y cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

Un Beso.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Regalo

**N/A:** Ya se me hacía raro que y yo anduvieramos tan en paz... Al parecer hubo problemas al cargarse el capítulo o...en realidad no sé, pero dado que muchos me enviaron MP's diciendome que tenían problemas para abrir el capítulo, lo borré y volví a subir. Lamento mucho las molestias.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. – Regalo**

**.**

**.  
**

Apoyando el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta en actitud cansina, Saga observó a su gemelo, quien continuaba sollozando con la cara hundida entre las almohadas que alguna vez ocupó su padre.

Hacía poco más de seis horas que se habían llevado a su padre a la fosa común y el menor no había dejado de llorar desde entonces. Sus ojos verdes permanecieron fijos en el pequeño cuerpo que era atacado por los espasmos de su llanto, se mordió un labio preguntándose cuánto más podría llorar antes de cansarse; no se había levantado ni siquiera para comer y tampoco habían podido asistir a la breve ceremonia que la gente del pueblo había preparado para Lisandro, porque Kanon continuaba sumido en la histeria y la desconsolación. Por un instante había pensado en obligarlo a levantarse y llevarlo a rastras al cortejo fúnebre, pero desechó la idea rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que con eso sólo se pondría peor. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo que se desahogara; pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Además de eso, el mayor se sentía realmente abatido y muy confundido. En su intento por calmar a Kanon, Idalia y Liceo habían cometido el error de hablarle sobre el orfanato y la mujer que iría por ellos al día siguiente. Podría ser que fueran unos niños muy pequeños, pero ninguno de los dos era tonto y sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

—_Es un lugar muy bonito y muy grande, Saga. Tú y tu hermano vivirán muy bien y no tendrán que trabajar; ambos podrán ir a la escuela…_—había dicho Idalia, colocando sus huesudas manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos con congoja—_ahí hay gente que cuidará de ustedes._

—_Pero ésta es mi casa y yo puedo cuidar a Kanon_—la mujer hizo una mueca y luego negó con lentos movimientos de la cabeza, acompañando su gesto con un abrazo sobreprotector.

—_Eres muy pequeño para eso, estas tomando responsabilidades que no te corresponden. Me encantaría poder cuidar de ustedes, pero estoy vieja y no viviré lo suficiente…además de que no podría… no tengo los recursos_—la anciana comenzó a sollozar, aún con el mayor de los gemelos en los brazos. Entonces su marido colocó una mano en su hombro y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del niño.

—_Si se quedan en el orfanato, una buena familia podría adoptarlos y les darían la vida que merecen. Es una buena decisión, Saga_—dijo entonces Liceo, dándole el tiempo a su esposa de recuperar la compostura—_Son buenos niños, estoy seguro que encontrarán un hogar muy rápido_—Saga observó a Liceo y luego a Idalia, pasando luego los ojos a Kanon, y luego miró al matrimonio de nuevo.

— _¿Nos van a separar?_ —Idalia dio un respingo y miró a su marido con ojos grandes. El hombre sonrió y pensó que ese niño era, quizá, demasiado metódico.

—_No es seguro que alguien se los lleve a los dos juntos_—dijo sinceramente el hombre.

— _¿Y si eso pasa…él estará bien, verdad? _—pero Saga no recibió una respuesta concreta. Viendo que nada pasaba, el niño decidió tomar de nuevo la palabra—_voy a preguntarle, si él quiere ir…entonces nos encontrarán aquí a las tres de la tarde, pero si me dice que no…nos iremos_—la voz de Saga sonó muy segura y por un instante Idalia y Liceo se sobresaltaron; contemplaron al menor con expresión meditabunda, estudiando a fondo esos ojos verdes límpidos y vieron en ellos cierto cambio; el pequeño pareció a un tiempo vacío y a la vez mayor, como si algo se hubiese llevado para siempre la esencia de su infancia.

—_Y nosotros no los detendremos _—dijo finalmente el anciano, resignado y taciturno. Saga asintió con firmeza y luego continuó recargado en la puerta con la mirada clavada en su hermano.

Subestimarlo no era una idea muy acertada y la conversación no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Ya antes había oído hablar del orfanato y no pudo evitar recordar a aquella mujer _gorda_ que en más de una ocasión había querido llevárselos ahí. Después del abandono de su madre, había ido alegando que las constantes embarcadas pesqueras a las que asistía su padre, eran demasiado largas para dejarlos solos, luego el argumento fue el dinero, las condiciones de vida o que no iban a la escuela; sin embargo, su padre siempre había conseguido quedarse con ellos. Lisandro, su padre, se había tomado el tiempo de explicarles largo y tendido lo que era y cómo funcionaba un orfanato, por ello Saga estaba consciente de que las posibilidades de permanecer juntos eran muy reducidas, y era justo ese el meollo del asunto; _¿Cómo cuidar de un hermano que no iba a volver a ver?_ Debía tomar una decisión: escapar o dejar que los llevaran a ese lugar y tenía sólo unas horas para decidirlo.

Un intenso dolor en sus sienes lo obligó a dejar de pensar en eso un momento. Se sentía cansado, pese a que ese día no habían trabajado y realmente no había realizado un mayor esfuerzo físico; sin embargo, el cuerpo le dolía y el escozor de sus ojos le demandaba unos minutos de sueño. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se sentó al borde de la cama al lado de su gemelo. Con una mano acarició suavemente el cabello del menor, jugueteando con la coleta e intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta para empezar a hablar. Realmente le dolía verlo en ese estado y se sentía muy enojado por no poder hacer más por él.

—Kanon —lo llamó en voz muy baja—, necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Me estás oyendo? —sin responder, el menor continuó con la cara oculta en las almohadas e hipando repetidas veces— ¿Quieres ir al orfanato? ¿Recuerdas lo que es? Papá nos habló de él y… Idalia dijo que alguien vendría mañana en la tarde por nosotros—guardó silencio esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que no llegaba tragó fuerte y soltó un largo suspiro—quiero que me contestes. Si no quieres ir allá, entonces nos iremos y nadie nos encontrará, pero…tienes que contestarme ahora.

Kanon ya se había calmado, pero no dijo nada durante todo el silencio que su gemelo le dio como tiempo para pensar y darle una respuesta. Saga suspiró viendo todos sus esfuerzos inútiles, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la propia para regalarle a su cuerpo el descanso que reclamaba. Se recostó sin quitar la vista de su hermano, pero ni bien su cabeza tocó la almohada, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse involuntariamente. Los párpados le pesaban y cada vez le costaba más trabajo abrirlos, con la vista nublada por el cansancio, dirigió una última mirada a Kanon antes de sumirse en un pesado sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando abrió ligeramente los ojos ya era de noche. Se revolvió entre sus delgadas sábanas para quedar cara a cara con el motivo de que haya despertado, encontrando a Kanon parado al lado de su cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y haciendo un puchero, mientras se tallaba un ojo. Saga le dio un manotazo para que dejara de atacar a su ojo y le regañó con una mirada, a lo que el menor bajó los ojos e hizo una mueca, para luego volver a mirarlo.

Desde que tenía memoria, Saga siempre había dormido solo en la cama que apenas era lo suficientemente grande para él, mientras su gemelo prefería dormir agazapado a su padre. Intuyendo que ése era el motivo por el que estaba parado frente a él, el mayor le sonrió y palpó el espacio detrás de sí, demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa. Sin hacer ruido, Kanon subió a la cama y se recostó detrás de su hermano, con un poco de timidez apretó entre sus puñitos la camiseta de su gemelo y pegó la frente en su espalda, pero Saga le tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos, haciendo que lo abrazara y soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Con una ligera sonrisa, Kanon cerró los ojos, estrechando a su hermano en un abrazo posesivo y luego de tomar aire varias veces, tragó saliva para hablar mejor.

—Saga…

— ¿Hmmm? —emitió, somnoliento, como respuesta.

—Si vamos al orfanato ¿tendrás que trabajar?

—No.

—Y… ¿vas a estar conmigo siempre?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces si quiero ir… —Kanon recibió una afirmación y con ello se agazapó más a su hermano—. Saga…—lo llamó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

— ¿Hmmm?

—Te quiero— dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Y yo a ti— respondió, girándose y pasando el brazo por debajo de la cabeza del menor.

—Saga...

—Ya duérmete, Kanon— dijo finalmente antes de quedarse dormido.

—Buenas noches— finalizó la conversación, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño también.

Saga despertó temprano, el sol todavía no salía y la negrura que presidía al amanecer, había vuelto más oscuro el interior de la casa. Miró a su gemelo, que dormía junto a él apresándolo en un fuerte abrazo con las manos aferradas a sus ropas, sintió el brazo hormiguearle bajo el peso de la cabeza de Kanon y en un intento por moverse, el menor lo abrazó con más fuerza haciéndolo abandonar todo intento por levantarse.

Permaneció quieto y jugueteando con el flequillo de Kanon, con la mirada clavada en el techo que lentamente se iba iluminando. Ladeó el rostro, mirando a su hermano dormir plácidamente, le gustaba verlo así de tranquilo, considerando que había estado llorando sin parar. Cuando la habitación comenzó a iluminarse por el sol que se filtraba por la ventana, Saga hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y siguió jugando con las hebras azules del cabello de su hermano, preguntándose por que el suyo sería tan rebelde e imposible de peinar, quizá sería mejor cortarlo; al fin ya no tenía un padre que le repitiera constantemente que el cabello largo era de "_hombres de aventura"_. Rió, se sentía extraño, había sido como pasar de los seis a los quince años en un solo segundo.

Los rayos del sol dieron directamente en sus rostros, por lo que tuvo que proteger sus ojos con una mano mientras la luz hizo que Kanon se revolviera en sueños y finalmente lo liberara del abrazo. Aliviado, se sentó al borde de su cama y movió su brazo para devolverle la sensibilidad, luego saltó de la cama y sacó de la cómoda su única muda de ropa, se aseó y, en vano, intentó peinarse. Se paseó por la casa unos minutos para terminar echándose de bruces al suelo, buscando bajo la cama una bolsita de cuero que finalmente encontró en el rincón. Al salir se sacudió el polvo de la cara y su ropa, abrió la bolsita y observó su contenido. Aquellos habían sido sus ahorros de casi un año y la bolsita estaba llena de monedas; torció la boca y resopló enojado consigo mismo: probablemente habría sido buena idea prestar atención a los intentos de Kanon por enseñarle a contar.

Cerró la bolsita y se la ató al cinturón dispuesto a salir, pero se detuvo, girando el cuello para observar a su hermano. Lo contempló un rato hasta que, finalmente, volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró a su lado.

—Kanon, Kanon —lo llamó suavemente para despertarlo. El menor gruñó y se acomodó, pero terminó despertando por la insistencia de Saga.

— ¿Qué? —le reclamó restregándose los ojos con fuerza con ambos puños. El mayor le apartó las manos con rudeza y frunció el seño con represalia; sin embargo, Kanon hizo un aspaviento molesto y continuó el ataque contra sus ojos, hasta que su hermano le tomó una mano y le volteó un sonoro manotazo.

—Deja, te vas a quedar ciego —lo regañó, iniciando una batalla de miradas con el otro par de ojos verdes.

—Me dolió—infló las mejillas, desviando la mirada a la ventana, mientras se sobaba la mano con dramatismo.

—Buenos días —respondió Saga con una sonrisa por su "triunfo".

— ¿Para qué me despertaste? Estaba soñando bonito—le recriminó el menor regresando su mirada a él.

— ¿Puedes mantenerte a salvo por cinco minutos?

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó olvidando su berrinche.

— Voy al pueblo, no le abras a nadie —le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Ya con la perilla en la mano, se detuvo y se giró hacia Kanon —. No tardaré, lo prometo —le aseguró sonriendo nuevamente y saliendo de la casa.

Kanon lo miró irse, sintiendo una fea sensación de abandono en el estómago, observó en silencio la puerta unos minutos hasta que, resignado, decidió continuar durmiendo. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada ese día.

Saga caminaba apresurado por el pueblo, ignorando a la gente que lo saludaba y esquivando puestos y personas con agilidad: no quería dejar a Kanon solo por mucho tiempo. Caminó por la calle principal y sorteó los locales a la orilla de la playa, hasta que se detuvo frente a una librería, entrando con una expresión insegura. Frunció el seño al no encontrar al encargado, así que comenzó a pasear la mirada por los largos estantes del lugar e intentando encontrar lo que buscaba. Se acercó a una de las repisas y empezó a sacar los libros de a uno, mirando la portada por unos segundos antes de devolverlos a su lugar. Luego de un rato, bastante fastidioso para Saga que no entendía nada, el encargado salió de la trastienda limpiándose las manos y sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí.

— ¿Saga? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó acercándose al niño y observando el libro que tenía en las manos — ¿Ya sabes leer? —le preguntó finalmente, recibiendo una negación del niño.

— Estoy viendo —dijo, luego agachó la cabeza y tras un momento volvió a pasear la mirada por el lugar.

— ¿Buscas algo en especial? —preguntó el hombre.

—Si —respondió regresando el libro a su lugar y mirando al hombre como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando a que preguntara—busco un libro que tiene en la portada unas estrellas y a unos gemelos, con letras doradas y es negro —dijo al tiempo que dibujaba su descripción en el aire. El hombre se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, para luego levantarse e ir a una de las últimas secciones de su librería, con el niño siguiéndolo.

—Debe ser éste —dijo sacando un pesado libro que Saga tomó entre sus manos y que observó un momento, con un dedo en el mentón en un gesto pensativo.

—Es éste — exclamó con tono triunfante y sonriendo.

—Ese no es un libro para un niño como tú, no vas a entenderle —el mayor torció la boca, chasqueó la lengua y sacó varios libros de portadas coloridas e ilustraciones llamativas de un estante cercano—todos éstos cuentan la misma historia, pero son para niños y tienen dibujos —dijo mostrándole un par de ellos y hojeándolos frente a sus ojos, pero Saga negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero éste— le aclaró señalando el libro con su pequeño índice.

—Entiende, Saga. Ése libro está escrito para adultos, tiene letras pequeñas y no tiene dibujos y además, tú no sabes leer ¿para qué lo quieres? —sentenció intentando convencerlo de desistir.

—No es para mí, es para Kanon. Él quiere **éste** libro y es el que le voy a comprar —le refutó con seguridad y juntando las cejas con fastidio.

—Pues ¿Por qué no mejor le dices todo lo que te dije, para que vengan a escoger uno de éstos? —el dueño volvió a mostrarle los libros infantiles, pero Saga rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Quiero éste, punto.

Aún sin estar convencido, el hombre tomó el libro del suelo y lo hojeó como si quisiera comprobar que no era un libro para niños. Era grueso y de tapas negras, con una bella portada que ilustraba a dos hombres idénticos espalda con espalda dirigiendo la mirada al cielo estrellado, donde resaltaban las estrellas de una constelación en especial y sobre ésta en letras doradas se leía el título del libro.

— ¿En serio Kanon va a leer esto?

—Si… —fue la respuesta cortante. Luego se acercó al mostrador y vació el contenido de su bolsa de ahorros— ¿Es suficiente con esto? —preguntó mientras el hombre contaba y separaba las monedas.

—Acuérdate que ya no hago devoluciones, si tu hermano ya no quiere el libro, pues ya no se los puedo cambiar…—le dijo colocando unas cuentas monedas sobrantes en la bolsa, que devolvió al niño.

— ¿Podría poner el maldito libro en una bolsa? —le dijo rudamente, a lo que el dueño hizo una mueca ofendido y le entregó el libro a Saga, en una bolsa.

—Saga…—lo llamó cuando estaba por salir de la tienda—lamento lo de tu padre, era un buen hombre—el niño asintió como toda respuesta y salió sin decir más.

De la misma manera como llegó, se fue directo a su casa: sin distraerse y con pasos veloces. Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta encontrándose con que Kanon no se había levantado de la cama y continuaba hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas; sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había vuelto a dormirse. Se desató el saco de las monedas sobrantes y lo arrojó a la mesa para luego sentarse de un brinco en la cama y cruzar los brazos y las piernas, mirando a su gemelo con insistencia.

Sintiéndose observado, Kanon abrió un ojo con el que miró a Saga por un rato hasta que, por fin, se despabiló y ladeó la cabeza con gesto interrogante. Su gemelo no dijo nada y le alcanzó la bolsa con el pesado libro, que dejó caer frente al menor, quien rápidamente lo sacó de ahí. Kanon observó el regalo largamente hasta que su sorpresa se transformó en felicidad, regalándole una enorme sonrisa a su gemelo, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza repitiendo un "gracias" velozmente, a penas dejando espacio entre una y otra palabra.

—Ya…ya…—dijo empujándolo para que lo liberara del asfixiante abrazo —creo que sí te gustó —sonrió ampliamente, viendo como su hermano hojeaba el libro con ojos brillantes. El menor cerró el libro y lo abrazó, observando a su hermano con una curiosa mezcla de culpabilidad y alegría.

— ¿Por qué me lo compraste? —preguntó aún sin creerlo totalmente.

—Lo querías—respondió encogiéndose en hombros y preguntándose porque realmente lo había comprado.

—Pero estaba muy caro…

—Tenía ahorrado algo de dinero, por si había alguna emergencia…pero ya no nos iba a servir de nada guardar ese dinero, así que…—volvió a encogerse de hombros y miró de soslayo la bolsita en la mesa.

—Yo nunca te he dado un regalo—su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió a mirarlo y le volteó un ligero golpe en la cabeza, para luego sonreír de forma juguetona.

—Un día…—empezó a decir, pero no terminó de hablar ya que intercambió una sonrisa de complicidad con el menor.

—Un día…de acuerdo—pactó el otro cruzándose de brazos.

Por un tiempo indefinido, el menor se dedico a pasear los ojos por las páginas de su nuevo libro, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, hasta que, finalmente, Saga observó el reloj y luego fijó la vista en un punto inconcreto de su casa.

—Hay que empacar…vendrán por nosotros pronto.

— ¿Estará bien ir? —cuestionó el menor más para sí mismo que para el otro; sin embargo, recibió una mirada escrutadora.

—Es tu decisión—dijo el mayor tras unos segundos de tensión.

— ¿Mía? ¿Por qué mía? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Porque quiero que estés bien—contestó rápidamente y sin cambiar su expresión decidida del rostro.

—No quiero que nos separen.

—Te dije que estaré siempre a tu lado ¿No confías en mí?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Además… ¿Quién va a quererte a ti siendo tan latoso y molesto? Necesitan a alguien que te sepa controlar.

— ¡Oye! Al menos yo sé leer y contar—dijo con prepotencia y sacando el pecho con orgullo.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo sé hacer un nudo náutico—rebatió, tomando la misma postura engreída de su hermano—, al menos yo sé hacer cosas productivas.

—Pues de nada te sirve "hacer cosas productivas" si no sabes hacer cuentas y te ven la cara de tonto—se burló el otro, consiguiendo que su hermano le volteara un golpe en la cabeza, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Deja de hablarme así, soy mayor que tú y me tienes que respetar—finalizó, rodeando a su hermano con el brazo y despeinándolo. Kanon protestó e intentó liberarse, pero al verse superado en fuerza, infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por diez minutos y treinta segundos—gruñó.

—Y siempre seré diez minutos y treinta segundos mayor que tú…acéptalo—sentenció con tono de superioridad y luego saltó de la cama con la intención de hurgar en su cocina en busca de algo que comer.

—Oye, Saga—se detuvo y giró la cabeza; Kanon sostenía un morral entre sus manos y observaba a su alrededor con un gesto dudoso— ¿Qué vamos a empacar? No tenemos nada que llevarnos…—Saga lo imitó, paseando su mirada por toda la casa e intentando encontrar algo que llevarse, pero no encontró nada.

—Tienes razón —ambos rieron y se encogieron en hombros.

Kanon metió su muda de ropa, junto a la de su hermano y el libro al morral, lo cerró y se sentó a la mesa a cortar el pan, mientras Saga encendía la pequeña estufa de petróleo y cocinaba el jamón sobrante: como todos los días y por última vez.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola chicos y chicas que andan leyendo mi fic =) Éste cap viene con regalito: nekane-lawliet . deviantart # / d2sxiwe acuerdense de quitar los espacios.

Como prometí, es miércoles y he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Debo confesar que no quedé 100% satisfecha con él, pero por más que borre-reescribí, no hubo mayores cambios; quizá fue un capítulo algo aburrido, pero aquí narré dos acontecimientos que serán importantes para los siguientes capítulos. En fin, los jueces finales siempre serán ustedes.

El siguiente capítulo tardará un poco más, mis clases inician éste lunes y siempre necesito de una o dos semanas para readaptarme al horario...por eso no es bueno que les den cuatro meses de vacaciones, chicos, siempre he dicho que regresas con el cerebro en modo de hibernación xP. Pero de aquí en lo que me organizo para darle un espacio que dedicarle a los fics, pasará un ratito en lo que vuelvo a actualizar, sólo no se me desesperen.

Como va a ser costumbre o eso creo, especiales agradecimientos para: **Elyon-Delannoy, Achernan **(Senmut)** y Kanna Mishiaya**.

**Scorpiomasei:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por dejarme inspirar a éste personaje en tí y por tus lindas palabras. Ya sé que eres del Team Saga, pero acéptalo; Kanon es mucho más lindo y tiene menos traumas, jajaja.

**Sofhi:** Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo en que Kanon es la cosa más lindísima del universo, hasta me dan ganas de estrujarle los cachetes, jajaja. Me alegra mucho que la caracterización de los gemelos te esté gustando y saber que conseguí mi objetivo de meter la muerte de su padre como algo inesperado. Espero no decepcionarte con éste capítulo, pero prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorar en los siguientes, que lo que menos quiero es darles algo mal hecho y de baja calidad.

**Neith Wayland y Amary22:** Sólo tengo tres palabras para ustedes: ¡No me odien!

Bueno, en dos semanas más nos leemos, así que no se desesperen y saben que cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, aquí o por MP.

Besos.


	4. Pastel de fresa

**Capitulo 3. – Pastel de fresa**

.

.

—Que pérdida de tiempo… Aguanté el odioso viaje desde el Santuario hasta aquí para nada…

Era de noche y el olor a salitre y pescado llenaba toda la línea costera de la isla. La actividad hacía rato que se había detenido totalmente y absolutamente todo estaba oscuro y silencioso; únicamente el lejano sonido de aves y el suave oleaje se dejaba oír.

—Murió hace un año, Senmut ¡Un año!—bufó y luego miró de reojo al más alto— ¿Porqué no haces bien tu trabajo?

Por las solitarias calles del pueblo, dos hombres caminaban a paso lento con dirección al muelle. Uno de ellos, de cabello negro, largo y suelto, pateaba piedras con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón; su rostro reflejaba frustración y hastío mientras el hombre a su lado, bastante más alto, con el cabello atado con una liga y de anteojos, se mantenía ajeno a su berrinche y caminaba con la vista al frente.

—¡He perdido una semana de mi vida en nada!—volvió a quejarse el de cabello suelto mirando al otro con reproche— Arles se pondrá histérico si se entera de esto—comentó, regresando su atención a las piedras que tenían la osadía de cruzarse en su camino.

—Deja tus berridos, Nehesi, me tienes harto. Sabemos donde están, sólo tenemos que ir por ellos…

—¡Se pondrá histérico! ¡H-I-S-T-E-R-I-C-O! —dramatizó— Porque, para colmo de males, no los llevaron a cualquier orfanato ¡No! —extendió los brazos y miró al cielo como suplicando misericordia— De todos los orfanatos de Grecia, tenían que mandarlos justo a uno financiado por la Fundación Graude.

—Vaya _nenita _que eres—gruñó el de anteojos, sin mirarlo y rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Al menos admite que ha sido tu culpa—exigió deteniendo su paso y pateando la arena con su bota.

—Bien, ha sido mi culpa ¿ahora dejarás de quejarte? —bufó sin detenerse y sin cambiar su tono monótono de voz—Arles tendrá que entender…

—¡Claro! ¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo hombre? —exclamó con acidez— ¿Qué le diremos?: "Bueno, Arles, entiéndenos ¿Cómo se nos iba a ocurrir que su padre se iba a morir antes de lo previsto? Claro que su enfermedad no nos dio ni una sola pista…usted sabe, las personas con problemas del corazón no se mueren a menudo…"—dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz—"Pero no se preocupe por los niños, sólo han pasado once meses, seguro que aún no los han traumado…tanto".

—_Bruto…_—murmuró entre dientes el de anteojos, quitándose de un manotazo la coleta que reposaba sobre su hombro.

—Esto de ser la niñera del Santuario no me gusta nada…—murmuró, sin haberse dado por enterado del insulto, pateando una piedra que fue a estrellarse contra una pared, incrustándose en ella por la fuerza del impacto—Acaban de encargarme a Albiore y ya tengo que aguantar no a uno ¡sino a dos más!

—No somos niñeras, somos maestros—corrigió con exasperación y la misma actitud de un maestro regañando a un niño impertinente.

—Para el caso es lo mismo… demasiados críos a mi cargo.

—Albiore no es tu alumno, es de Emmet; tú sólo le enseñas a usar las cadenas de su armadura correctamente—señaló, consiguiendo que Nehesi torciera la boca con asco

—Gracias hermano, ya veo que cuento con todo tu apoyo—gruñó, pero el otro no pareció darse por aludido.

—Has entrenado al setenta por ciento de la Orden de Athena ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

—Nada… camina…—fue la cortante y aceleró el paso para dejar a Senmut atrás, sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar el resto de su discurso.

—Deberías sentirte honrado, vas a ser mentor de Santos de Oro. Cosa extraña, dado que ni siquiera tienes una armadura. Me pregunto para qué nos habrán entrenado si ni tu ni yo estamos destinados a una armadura—dijo, deteniéndose frente al pequeño barco que los sacaría de la isla y girándose para mirar al otro.

—Nunca sabes cuándo callarte ¿verdad?

—Jared y…—continuó, ignorando totalmente el reclamo de Nehesi, a sabiendas de que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir— Janick deberían encargarse de eso…no nosotros.

—Janick —sentenció, deteniéndose y colocando las manos en su cintura—, por supuesto—torció el gesto con sarcasmo y agregó: —, quieres que _Janick de Corona Boreal_, con esa "maravillosa" personalidad y empatía que lo caracteriza, entrene a la Orden Dorada…por supuesto—cerró los ojos y un segundo después explotó haciendo ademanes exagerados— ¡Te has vuelto loco! Él no puede pasar ni veinte segundos sin congelar a alguien…queremos a los Santos de Oro vivos ¿o no? —pero al no recibir una respuesta extendió las manos, como queriendo evidenciar que había dicho una soberana tontería— ¡¿Y Jared! ¡¿Jared! ¡Ese no da dos pasos sin golpearse con algo!

—Bien, ya entendí—le dio la razón, rodando los ojos.

— ¡Tú sabes que soy mil veces mejor que esos dos! Tenga o no derecho a una armadura mi cosmos es mucho mayor, de un solo golpe los mato, Senmut y eso Shion lo sabe también, yo he entrenado a la mitad del Santuario y he hecho un excelente trabajo—dijo sacando el pecho con orgullo—, olvidas que a mí me entrenó Dohko de Libra—y sonrió con prepotencia—. Y, además, Arles está muy ocupado _histerequeando_ como para entrenar a alguien…

—Esa palabra ni siquiera existe, Nehesi—le dijo arrugando la nariz.

—Pues yo la acabo de inventar—soltó una carcajada y dio un gran salto, en una increíble demostración de agilidad, quedando en la cubierta del barco bajo la dura mirada de Senmut, quien aún estaba en el muelle.

Desaprobando totalmente la actitud de Nehesi, se acomodó los anteojos y esperó a que la tripulación que los acompañaba le lanzara una escalera, por la que subió rápidamente.

— ¡Andando! ¡A Epiro!— ordenó nada más poner un pie en cubierta.

—Deberías informar al Santuario del cambio de planes, hermano—dijo Nehesi, siguiéndolo hacia la cabina del capitán.

—¿Porqué?

—Shion quería venir… no pudo por el asunto en el Tibet, pero estoy seguro que si le informas que siempre sí puede venir por los gemelos pues… se pondrá contento.

Senmut se acomodó los anteojos una vez más y se mantuvo en silencio, meditando las palabras de su hermano. Tras unos minutos y sin decir nada, salió de la cabina y a todo pulmón grito: "quiero un mensajero, ahora". Sonriendo con suficiencia, Nehesi se dio por bien servido, salió también de la cabina, apoyandose en el barandal a recibir la brisa nocturna del océano.

* * *

.

— ¡Kanon! —aquella voz infantil, con un tono raro mezcla de preocupación y frustración, se dejó oír en la acogedora habitación, alarmando a los presentes. El niño que la acompañaba se puso en pie de un salto, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

— ¡Es mi hermano! — exclamó el gemelo, preparándose para salir corriendo, pero la joven que se encontraba sentada frente a él se lo impidió, indicándole con una mirada y un ademán que volviera a tomar asiento.

—Sigue comiendo, yo le diré que entre—le dijo con tranquilidad, pero el niño no pareció convencerse y miró hacia la puerta.

—No va a querer…se va a enojar conmigo y me va a regañar—dijo con expresión recelosa, pero ella volvió a indicarle que se sentara y ya no le dio tiempo a replicar nuevamente.

Ella se puso de pie y con una tranquilidad casi desesperante se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando de forma olímpica la creciente inquietud del niño en la mesa. Salió de la habitación, llamando la atención de Saga en medio de susurros y movimientos de sus manos. El mayor de los gemelos se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y volvió sobre sus pasos para mirarla, luego de reconocerla, sustituyó su gesto de interrogación por uno disgustado: ya sabía dónde estaba su hermano.

El niño bufó, soplándose el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos, luego acudió a ella con renuencia y le dirigió una mirada que poco hacía por disimular su molestia. La joven se apartó unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos y le regaló una amplísima sonrisa al niño, pero éste desvió la mirada.

Saga, si de algo estaba seguro, era que esa mujer no le caía en gracia, pues desde su llegada al orfanato, la chica se había mostrado particularmente interesada en ellos dos. Si bien, no le molestaba recibir algo de atención, para variar, lo de aquella mujer caía en lo excesivo, siempre preguntando cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo; siempre tan sonriente y amable, siempre queriendo abrazarlo y pellizcarle las mejillas. Odiaba ese tipo de cariñitos y ella siempre lo hacía pese a todas sus protestas. Por ello, el mayor de los gemelos evitaba estar cerca de ella cada vez que podía, lo cual no le resultaba tan difícil dado que pasaba el día cumpliendo todo tipo de castigos o evitando que Kanon se metiera en problemas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Saga invertía gran parte de su energía en huirle, su hermano, por el contrario, la buscaba, haciendo sufrir al mayor con su constante retahíla de halagos dedicados a Clarisse Xaroulis: "Clarisse me enseñó…", "Clarisse me llevó…", "Clarisse hizo…", "Clarisse me dijo…", Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse. El mayor ya no sabía que le molestaba más; si tenerla a ella persiguiéndolo o que Kanon la persiguiera a ella.

— ¿Está Kanon con usted? —preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa— ¿Puede decirle que salga?

—Se me ocurre una mejor idea ¿Por qué no entras?

—No, gracias—respondió cortante—. Dígale a mi hermano que salga, por favor.

—_¡Cómo si lo hubiera raptado!_ —pensó, teniendo que morderse la punta de la lengua para no reírse y molestar más al gemelo.

—Tenemos que regresar a nuestro cuarto antes de la revisión o nos castigarán.

Celos. Eso era lo que reflejaban los bonitos ojos verdes del niño y aquella imagen le causó gracia a Clarisse, pues Saga parecía una especie de adulto-pequeño que está reclamando lo suyo. Desaprobó sus propios pensamientos y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio, abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara a la habitación, pero el gemelo no movió un solo músculo.

—Entra, ¿te gusta el pastel, enano?

—Sí, pero no quiero, gracias. Y no me diga "enano"—dijo con cortesía, pero sin cambiar su tono molesto—. ¿Lo llama, por favor?

—Anda, todavía no se termina su merienda y tú te ves hambriento ¿otra vez te mandaron a limpiar los baños? —preguntó, tomándolo de un brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo al interior del cuarto. El niño murmuró cosas que nadie más que él entendió; pero se rindió ante la diferencia de fuerzas y ya no opuso resistencia.

Clarisse le soltó el brazo, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose alegremente a la mesa; Saga se sintió indignado de lo feliz que lucía y no pudo evitar torcer el gesto de nuevo. Suspiró finalmente y reconoció la habitación, era probablemente la más grande y mejor conservada de todo ese viejo edificio y funcionaba como un intento de guardería para los más pequeños; todos bebés, seguramente el mayor no pasaría del año. Dos de ellos dormían en cuneros de madera blanca y tres más compartían una cuna grande de metal dorado. Abandonados o huérfanos, los pequeños dormían plácidamente en sus camas, arrullados por el sonido de una cajita de música que yacía en un rincón.

Saga, en algún momento de esos meses, había conseguido una agudísima percepción y no pasaba por alto ningún detalle, por lo que le bastó sólo un segundo completar el escrutinio y reconocimiento del "terreno enemigo". En el segundo siguiente, sus ojos ubicaron a Kanon y, casi en el mismo instante que vio a su hermano, la expresión de Saga se suavizó, sustituyéndola por una sonrisa de alivio, la que tampoco duró mucho tiempo, pues una fracción de segundo más tarde, sus cejas se torcieron, cruzó los brazos y pidió una explicación con la mirada.

—Hola. Clarisse me invitó a merendar, me pareció que no te importaría—dijo Kanon rápidamente; evidentemente dispuesto a disculparse antes de que su hermano lo regañara.

—Me has asustado—el pánico que había sentido al volver de su castigo y ver que su gemelo no estaba en la habitación o en el comedor como debía ser, le había enronquecido la voz—. La próxima vez avísame donde te metes—concluyó, relajando su postura y recuperando su sonrisa.

—Creí que _sabrías_ que estaba con Clarisse…—Saga entornó los ojos por respuesta.

Clarisse, quien había estado observando la escena completamente conmovida, ya había servido una generosa porción de pastel para el mayor de los gemelos; colocándola en la mesa junto con un vaso de leche y sentándose en su lugar original, observando cada movimiento de los hermanos. Kanon se puso de pie y caminó hasta su hermano, dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego tomando su mano para guiarlo hasta la mesa. El mayor no replicó y se sentó junto a él, se acomodó pegando su espalda contra el respaldo, tomando la cucharita para comer.

— Clarisse y yo lo preparamos, es de fresa…como te gusta…—comentó alegremente el menor.

Saga sólo atinó a estrechar los ojos mirando su merienda, como queriendo migrar su instinto asesino de la mujer al pedazo de pastel. Como detestaba a Clarisse. Su hermano ya no era capaz de pronunciar dos palabras sin que una de ellas no fuera ese nombre y él, lo único que pensaba era que si escuchaba la palabra "Clarisse" una vez más, arrojaría el pastel contra la pared. En medio de su furia contenida, hundió la cucharita en la crema y se la llevó a la boca. Muy bien, ya no volvería a lanzar pasteles a la pared, mejor buscaría alguna otra cosa que romper, porque eso estaba delicioso.

Sin darse por enterada de los sentimientos que provocaba en Saga, la joven intercalaba su mirada entre uno y otro, sin poder reprimir la amplia sonrisa que se había adueñado de sus labios y pensando que le fascinaba observar a esos dos juntos.

Pensó que, quienes fueran sus padres, habían hecho un trabajo excepcional, pues ambos tenían modales impecables a la hora de sentarse a la mesa, así como los tenían para hablar, pese a su cortísima edad. En un momento reprimió una risa traviesa cuando Saga le volteó un ligero manotazo a su hermano, quien tenía la manía de juguetear con su cubierto, apoyándolo en la mesa y dándole vueltas, mientras masticaba. "Eso no se hace, es molesto" le había regañado, ignorando magistralmente el puchero del otro.

Pero después ya no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo cuando Kanon, en venganza, le dio un pellizco al mayor cuando éste se quedó con la cucharita en la boca y empezó moverla con la lengua. "Eso no se hace, es molesto" lo imitó usando las mismas palabras y el mismo tono que usaba su hermano, y luego sacándole la lengua al recibir un reproche silencioso.

—¿Te gustó, Saga? —preguntó Clarisse, apoyando el mentón en su mano.

—Está rico—aprobó dando un nuevo bocado.

—Qué bueno. ¿Todavía estás castigado? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza— ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

—Me hace falta una semana—respondió renuente y mirando a su hermano de reojo, que se había tensado y compuesto un mohín culpable.

—Deberías dejar de pelearte tanto, Saga. Esos castigos no son sanos y menos para un pequeño como tú—le aconsejó la chica con algo que el mayor interpretó como un regaño.

—Lo haría si dejaran de molestar a Kanon—respondió rudamente, con la nariz arrugada y deteniendo su ingestión.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó el menor con la mirada fija en sus pies. Saga lo miró y luego le regaló una mirada acusadora a Clarisse, como diciéndole: "¿ves lo que provocas?"

—Come…—dijo Saga a su hermano, haciéndolo dar un respingo y reiniciando él mismo con el pastel; guardando silencio por largos e interminables minutos.

—¿A qué hora terminas tus quehaceres? —preguntó Clarisse para romper el silencio, recibiendo únicamente un gruñido por respuesta— Si quieres, mañana puedes venir otra vez para que merendemos juntos—continuó sin darse por vencida ante el desprecio del gemelo mayor—, por supuesto, tú también estás invitado, Kanon—dijo a su vez la chica, con una sonrisa y dando un alegre aplauso, entusiasmada con la idea de tenerlos a los dos juntos otra vez.

—No, gracias—se negó, limpiándose la boca al finalizar con su último trozo de pastel—. No me gusta comer en la noche, luego ya no puedo dormir —se excusó, bajó de la silla y miró a su hermano—, pero si quieres tú puedes venir, Kanon—el menor asintió entusiasmado, pidiendo un pedazo más del pastel, que Clarisse le sirvió con una amplia sonrisa.

Saga caminó hasta los cuneros, paseando la mirada por sus ocupantes y entornando los ojos como si lo que viera fuera la cosa más horrorosa del mundo. Sin perder detalles, la chica se inclinó hasta el menor de los gemelos y habló a susurros apenas audibles.

—Parece que a tu hermano no le gustan los bebés—susurró sin despegar sus ojos del mayor. Kanon miró a su hermano y luego se llevó el vaso de leche a los labios mirando a la joven.

—Si le gustan—respondió, señalándolo con la cucharita—. Pero dice que tiene suficiente conmigo —luego torció la boca y se llevó un nuevo pedacito de su pastel—, no soy un bebé—murmuró bajito para que su hermano no lo escuchara.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ante la sencilla explicación y luego se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa.

El interés de Clarisse en los gemelos, especialmente en el mayor, no estaba del todo injustificado. El motivo principal era el "favor" que su hermana le había pedido el mismo día que los había dejado en el orfanato. La chica no pudo evitar apretar los labios al recordar las palabras de su hermana: "_Tenía veinticinco años_", le había informado mientras ella firmaba y revisaba los registros de inscripción pertinentes y ella, en la completa incredulidad, a penas y podía registrar la información.

Lorena, su hermana, era Trabajadora Social y pocas veces hablaban sobre sus respectivos trabajos; sin embargo, aquel día le había dado un informe a grandes rasgos sobre los niños. Su padre tenía sólo veinticinco años al morir, a causa de un edema pulmonar provocado por la insuficiencia cardiaca con la que había nacido. Su madre, mientras tanto, los había abandonado y ahora estaba desaparecida; la Fundación tenía la intención de localizarla para que se hiciera cargo de los niños aunque no le parecía una buena idea: si los dejó una vez ¿Por qué no hacerlo una segunda?

Era una situación lamentable, pero lo que realmente había llevado a Lorena a pedirle el favor de cuidar de los niños, era la actitud por demás obvia de Saga. El mayor había adoptado una mezcla rara entre padre, hermano y amigo para Kanon y el menor no había tardado mucho en verlo como tal. A su hermana le preocupaba el estado emocional de los gemelos y a ella le habían bastado unos pocos días para sentir lo mismo.

Lorena odiaba tanto como ella a la Fundación Graude que manejaba el orfanato, pero era el único orfanatorio en todo Epiro que no separaría a los hermanos, colocándolos en diferentes hogares temporales, por lo que le pareció la opción más viable. Además de tener a Clarisse para sentirse ligeramente más tranquila con la situación.

— Y… ¿Cómo eran sus padres, enanos? —preguntó tras un largo rato sumida en sus cavilaciones.

Saga detuvo su escaneo de los rostros de los bebés y miró a Clarisse, torció la boca y luego volvió a mirar hacia el cunero. Kanon se terminó su leche y resopló satisfecho, palmeándose el estómago al sentirlo totalmente lleno. Ambos guardaron un prolongado silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de la cajita de música que de un momento a otro se tornó desesperante para la chica.

A punto estaba de reformular su pregunta, cuando Kanon prácticamente se recostó sobre la mesa sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano.

—Mamá nos dejó porque quería ser estrella de cine—respondió en voz baja—, o eso decía papá. También decía que era más hermosa que Afrodita y que tenemos sus ojos.

Clarisse miró al gemelo menor con incredulidad. Luego se dio cuenta que éste parecía estar pidiéndole permiso al mayor para continuar hablando y Saga sólo pronunció una frase inentendible que la mujer interpretó como un "como quieras" y que les concedía el permiso para hablar del tema.

—Nuestro padre se llamaba Lisandro, él era pescador—continuó el menor, esta vez mirándola de soslayo mientras jugaba con el mantel. Mientras tanto, Saga la miraba con una intensidad tal, que por un segundo olvidó que le triplicaba la edad, sintiéndose algo intimidada—. Tenía mal su corazón, a veces latía le dolía tanto que no podía respirar—agregó con voz ausente y ella percibió que le pedía a su hermano que volviera a su lado, cosa que el mayor hizo sin mayores reproches.

La joven se humedeció los labios, pensando en cómo mantener aquella conversación sin que los gemelos, especialmente el mayor, se sintieran amenazados o en medio de un interrogatorio. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse y hablar con Saga, pues el niño siempre estaba más ocupado en ponerle atención a todo lo que su hermano hacía o decía, así como intentaba mantenerlo alejado de todo posible conflicto, por lo que llamar su atención no era cosa sencilla y todo parecía indicar que ahora era dueña de la completa atención del niño.

—_Esto es demasiado fácil_— pensó ella, removiéndose incómoda en su lugar. Le parecía increíble que se sintiera tan abochornada en presencia de dos simples niños, pero así era—. ¿Entonces su padre los cuidaba? —preguntó, nada más por romper el silencio, pero luego continuó sin permitir que le respondieran— Hizo un excelente trabajo, tienen unos modales increíbles para su edad. Y siempre tienen sus cosas ordenadas y limpias, seguro que eso se los enseñó él.

—Decía que ser pobres no era sinónimo de ser animales—dijo Kanon como si aquello lo llenara de orgullo—. Siempre debíamos tener las manos limpias, el cabello arreglado, la cara lavada, los dientes cepillados y nuestras cosas en su lugar o nos daba una nalgada y nos dejaba sin postre.

—Pero yo acomodo TUS cosas porque tiras todo en cualquier parte, te mando a lavarte las manos, la cara, a cepillarte los dientes y si YO no te peino tú no lo harías nunca. Además, tengo que estar sacándote de los pleitos en los que te metes y…por eso me castigan— replicó Saga, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reclamo y el aludido se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

—Y por eso eres el mejor hermano del mundo—se encogió en hombros y le sonrió con cinismo. Consiguiendo su objetivo de hacer rabiar al mayor.

Clarisse abrió los ojos ante esa nueva revelación y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, recordándoles a los hermanos que ella seguía ahí. Saga se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su gemelo, quien intentaba, inútilmente, contentarlo con una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

— ¿Tú no empiezas esas peleas, Saga? —preguntó la chica, consiguiendo que el mayor la mirara y el menor hiciera un puchero al verse ignorado.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó incrédulo de que ella no le creyera.

—Tampoco me gusta pelear—replicó el menor inflando una mejilla— ¡pero dicen cosas de ti! ¡Se burlan de mi! son unos idiotas…— pero no terminó de hablar gracias al tremendo regaño que le fue lanzado de forma silenciosa, pero certera, por medio de una mirada—. Lo siento—se disculpó en voz baja, pero el mayor lo ignoró.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado esas palabras? No las debes decir —preguntó Saga, ignorando nuevamente el intento de ser contentado cuando su gemelo lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Y porqué tú no te haces una colita como la de Kanon? —preguntó entonces, para desviar el tema y reparando en la única cosa de su apariencia física que les permitía distinguirlos.

—Papá me la hacía para reconocernos— respondió el menor, restregando su mejilla contra la de Saga, consiguiendo exactamente lo contrario a su objetivo—. Luego ya se me hizo costumbre.

—¡Ya déjame, Kanon, no te voy a perdonar! — exclamó reprimiendo gritos para no despertar a los bebés, alejando a manotazos a su hermano y haciendo un puchero de fastidio.

Clarisse rió divertida cuando los ojos de Kanon brillaron y unas lagrimitas resbalaron por sus mejillas. El menor se llevó los puños a los ojos, gimoteando e hipando de manera melodramática, consiguiendo así que Saga se deshiciera de su gesto molesto, sustituyéndolo por uno angustiado y que se inclinara hacia el menor, acariciándole el cabello y quitándole las manos de la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está bien, está bien, te perdono, pero no llores—le pidió el mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza. Pero lo que Saga no vio, pero Clarisse sí, fue la sonrisa triunfal y sinvergüenza del menor al haberse salido con la suya, de nuevo.

—_Puro y vil chantaje_—pensó Clarisse y sonrió—. _Sí que es muy listo._

—Ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos antes de la revisión—dijo el gemelo mayor, tomando la mano de su hermano y jalándolo consigo, sin darle tiempo a la chica de replicar—. Gracias por el pastel, señorita Clarisse, mañana pasaré por él cuando termine mis deberes —le informó abriendo la puerta y viendo como Kanon le sonreía y se despedía agitando su mano en el aire.

—Buenas noches Clarisse y gracias. ¡Mañana vengo!—alcanzó a decir antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

Antes de poder decir nada, los gemelos ya habían desaparecido de su vista y lo único que veía era la puerta, entreabierta, frente a sus ojos. Sonrió enternecida y empezó a juntar los trastos sucios y el pastel sobrante para llevarlos a la cocina, planeando minuciosamente todo cuando iba a hacer y decir para poder continuar manteniendo esas conversaciones y ganarse la confianza de los hermanos. Al menos no había estado equivocada al imaginar que la forma más fácil de llegar a Saga, era por medio de Kanon…y del pastel de fresas.

Sin embargo, los planes de Clarisse no se llevaron a cabo, pues Kanon no había cumplido su promesa y no llegó al día siguiente…ni al siguiente. Ni lo hizo durante tres meses completos.

Clarisse suspiró largamente al recordar aquel primer y último día que había tenido a los gemelos juntos. Se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín, fingiendo estar muy entretenida y concentrada en lo que Casandra, una viejilla cascarrabias con olor a naftalina, le explicaba de pedagogía; "_Como si ella supiera tratar con niños" _ pensaba cuando retomaba, de a ratos, el hilo de su conversación. La chica estaba más interesada en el pequeño niño sentado frente a ella, varios metros más lejos, con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol, totalmente ajeno a los juegos del resto de los niños. El chiquillo abrazaba sus piernas con un brazo, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y muy ocupado dibujando círculos en la tierra frente a él.

Ella era una joven griega de veintiún años. Delgada, menudita, de ojos marrones, cabello negro y piel apiñonada; su rostro tenía pecas que atravesaban de forma horizontal su rostro sobre sus mejillas y nariz. Curioso, pues nadie nunca había visto a una morena con pecas. Tierno, pues le daba un aspecto aún más infantil a su apariencia de frágil muñeca.

La chica había vivido en aquel orfanato desde que tenía memoria, junto a su hermana y, aunque ambas odiaban el mundo de los huérfanos, terminaron por nunca abandonarlo. Ella, especialmente, no había puesto un pie fuera de ese orfanatorio, pues trabajaba como enfermera de los bebés.

Le gustaba, definitivamente, el hecho de trabajar ahí; amaba a los niños y era buena para relacionarse con ellos, le gustaba la energía que exudaban aquellos pequeños que nunca parecían cansarse de correr y gritar y, sin embargo, odiaba el lugar. Los maltratos estaban al orden del día; golpes, gritos, castigos de todo tipo por cosas insignificantes, le asqueaba. En más de una ocasión se preguntó porque, si a aquellas personas les desagradaba tratar con infantes, se encontraban trabajando ahí. Pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no por ahora.

Clarisse entornó los ojos y se acomodó en su lugar, cansada y aburrida de esperar que Casandra terminara su perorata. Pero en ningún momento separó su atención de Saga, no lo perdía de vista, como si temiera que en cualquier momento el niño desapareciera, aunque sabía que no se movería de ahí hasta que se terminara la hora de recreo. Volvió a suspirar y se giró en su asiento para mirar a Casandra, sintiéndose sumamente exasperada e intentado que ella lo notara, para que se largara de una vez por todas, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. La chica torció la boca y miró de nuevo al niño de soslayo; luego de casi un año increíblemente difícil para el pequeño, la directora del orfanato lo había catalogado como "violento" y "problemático" a causa de la rebeldía y las miles de peleas en las que se vio envuelto. Los niños que solían molestarlo parecían no rendirse nunca, mientras otros lo habían descartado de sus juegos y ya ni siquiera lo invitaban a participar.

Aunque, la realidad era que poco o nada le importaba. Saga solía pasar el día sumido en sus quehaceres – asignados como castigo –, en quebrarse la cabeza durante las clases de las que no entendía absolutamente nada, tirado en su cama mirando el techo o sumido en el mutismo como en aquel mismo instante. Hasta hacía poco menos de un mes, a esas actividades se sumaba el andar de un lado a otro tirando de la mano a su hermano, mientras lo escuchaba contar las historias fantásticas de monstruos y mitología que al menor tanto le fascinaban, también era común ver a Saga muy concentrado escuchando la lectura del libro favorito de su gemelo, el cual, ella estaba segura, Kanon le había leído ya tantas veces que se lo sabría de memoria.

Pero Kanon no estaba ahí y era el mayor de los gemelos quien más resentía su ausencia.

—_Violento_—repitió mentalmente, tratando de hacer encajar al pequeño niño con aquella palabra, pero como siempre, no lo consiguió—_Problemático_—pensó, repitiendo el mismo proceso que con la palabra anterior, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

Todos, por alguna razón para nada incomprensible, sentían una mayor atracción y afecto hacia el menor de los dos. Kanon era mucho más extrovertido, mucho más alegre, mucho más hablador y, definitivamente, mucho más simpático; hablaba sin parar, reía todo el tiempo, se entusiasmaba por cualquier cosa y aprendía rápido. A sus virtudes se sumaba la ternura que el niño parecía poseer de forma natural, la fragilidad y la inagotable tristeza de sus ojos. Pero para ella, Saga la tenía completamente fascinada.

Aquel brillo de fortaleza en sus frías facciones, la rauda mirada, el orgullo, la entereza y la astucia que eran tan impropias de su edad, un niño que al tiempo se veía tan vacío como rebosante de amor. Todo eso la había dejado impactada el primer día que lo vio, no era capaz de entender como un ser tan pequeño podía tener tantos contrastes. Aún así y pese a estar consciente de nunca haber caído en la gracia del gemelo mayor, a sus ojos, Saga lucía tan frágil y triste como su hermano, era sólo que se esforzaba tanto en mostrarse fuerte para Kanon, que sólo alguien muy observador podría ver al niño frágil y berrinchudo dentro de él.

Por un segundo, no pudo evitar enojarse y preguntarse qué clase de persona podría catalogar a una criatura tan dulce como él de esa manera, que clase de persona podría aborrecer a un niño como él sólo por comportarse "raro".

—_Raro_—suspiró de manera apenas perceptible.

Muy bien, en eso estaba de acuerdo; Saga sí era raro. Mucho.

Los ojos de la chica viajaron por cada moretón, cicatriz y costra que el niño presentaba en el cuerpo, productos de las peleas en las que se metía y de los castigos a los que lo sometían para meterlo en cintura. Pero la razón de sus peleas distaba de ser un intento desesperado por llamar la atención, como aseguraba la directora del lugar. Eso lo había descubierto aquel día en la guardería. Sí, Saga solía ponerse muy violento, pero únicamente cuando alguien, por el motivo que fuera, se atrevía a decir algo hiriente o a elevar su puño contra su hermano, que de él dijeran lo que quisieran e hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, pero que nadie se atreviera a tocar a su hermano o entonces sí, Saga enloquecía y no había persona ni forma de tranquilizarlo.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse cuál de todas las caras que mostraba era la real. Le gustaba pensar que la que mostraba a Kanon era su verdadera persona. Le gustaba ese Saga, el que tarareaba canciones mientras fregaba pisos, el que se descostillaba de risa por las cosquillas o bromas, el que tenía una paciencia sobrenatural para aguantar las provocaciones de los brabucones, ese Saga que abrazaba a su hermano como si su vida dependiera de eso. Prefería aquella personalidad alegre y amorosa que en más de una ocasión se veía reemplazada por otras mucho más oscuras.

A veces llegaba a pensar que había dos Saga en esa cabecita de cabellos azules.

Por fin, luego de una interminable y aburridísima media hora, Casandra recordó que debía hacer algo que no entendió y se fue diciendo algunas palabras de despedida y caminando de regreso al edificio del orfanato. Al fin sola, la joven se desperezó estirando los brazos y soltando un bostezo, luego dirigió su vista al lugar donde un muchacho mayor, aproximadamente de doce o trece años, organizaba con los más pequeños un juego de atrapadas. Clarisse se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar del juego, pasando junto a Saga y sujetándolo del cuello de su camiseta para ponerlo de pie y hacerlo caminar a lado de ella.

—Vamos a jugar, enano—más que una invitación era una orden.

Saga la miró y abrió la boca para protestar, pero al notar que la chica miraba al frente y mantenía firme su agarre, supo que tenía la discusión perdida desde el inicio. Bajó la cabeza y caminó a su lado. Ninguno de los niños se atrevió a protestar cuando Aarón, el orquestador del juego, y Clarisse incluyeron a Saga, pues sabían que el niño sólo se mostraba cooperativo para no tener problemas con la joven, pero que no iba a participar realmente.

Y así fue, pues el niño no movió un músculo cuando todos los demás empezaron a correr, huyendo de quien debía atraparlos a todos. Clarisse se dio por vencida en la tercera ronda del juego, al ver que Saga no tenía la mínima intención de jugar y se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado y colocando sus menudas manos en los pequeños hombros del gemelo.

—Te ves horroroso—dijo ella riendo forzadamente, pues las usuales ojeras bajo los ojos verdes se habían acrecentado, convirtiéndose más que en una sombra en una mancha oscura— ¿Has dormido bien? —y de nuevo, sólo silencio—Saga, me preocupas de veras…háblame…confía en mí…

—No me gusta oírlo llorar…—respondió él en voz tan baja que Clarisse tuvo que aguzar los oídos—llora todo el tiempo, llora toda la noche, me pide ayuda y yo…—tomó aire y ahogó un sollozo—yo no puedo...no puedo abrir la puerta…

Sólo entonces, ante esa confesión, fue que Clarisse pudo comprender completamente lo que sucedía. Sin poder reprimir un gruñido colérico, se puso de pie bruscamente y tomó la mano del gemelo, prácticamente arrastrándolo en dirección al edificio. Saga prácticamente corría al lado de la muchacha, de lo contrario perdería el brazo, pensó. Lo hizo subir por la escalera y abrió la puerta de la oficina principal de un solo portazo, entrando sin pedir permiso y plantándose frente a la mujer que, incrédula, la observaba por encima de las gafas y unos papeles.

—¡Esto es el colmo Alejandra! —exclamó furiosa, pero la aludida se limitó a elevar una ceja— ¡Es el límite de la crueldad! ¡Exijo que saques a Kanon de ahí ahora mismo!

—No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Clarisse. Vuelve a tu trabajo ahora mismo.

—Te lo advierto—la amenazó con un dedo elevado hacia ella—, sácalo de ahí o entre mi hermana y yo te refundimos en la cárcel, perra…

—Ha funcionado, ya se porta bien—señaló a Saga, poniéndose de pie y con una mirada retadora.

—Has tenido a Kanon aislado en _esa_ habitación por tres meses ¡Tres meses! ¡Si algo le pasa juro que…!

—¿Qué, Clarisse? ¿Qué harás?

—No creo que a los inspectores les guste conocer _ciertos_ lugares de éste orfanato, como tampoco creo que estén muy contentos de saber lo que es _la jaula_ o el _aislamiento_. Estas tratando con niños, no con delincuentes en prisión.

—Atrévete…

—No me amenaces, porque sabes bien que si me pones una mano encima, Lorena no descansará hasta verte pudriéndote en prisión…

—Has sacado las garras ¿eh?

—Y las tengo muy afiladas. Nunca me ha gustado usar mis contactos, pero tener a mi hermana y a su marido en el gobierno, codeándose con "ciertas" gentes, tiene sus ventajas…así que ya lo sabes—tomó aire y apretó la mano del gemelo, pegándolo a su cuerpo—y a partir de hoy ellos no se separan un centímetro de mí. Si algo les pasa a cualquiera de los dos, responderás ante mí.

Y con esas palabras, Clarisse cargó a Saga y salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola mis queridos y queridas. No tienen una idea de lo que me costó hacer éste capítulo, no porque estuviera muy difícil, sino que entre los horarios de la escuela y la tarea, apenas me doy tiempo de respirar y tengo aún menos para dedicarle a los fics, pero en fin, aquí lo tienen.

Ya mero llega lo bueno del asunto xP. Aquí ya hicieron su primera aparición Senmut y Nehesi, que quiero aprovechar para comentarles que éste es un ejemplo de una conversación "normal" entre mis dos amigos xDD jaja. En el siguiente capítulo ya aparece nuestro amado Shion también. ¿Creen que ésto se está poniendo aburrido? Sean libres de expresarse, a veces creo que me explayo con la información.

¿Que cómo está eso de que Nehesi es alumno de Dohko?

¿Qué por qué no tienen armaduras y son maestros de todos modos?

¿Maestros de qué, exactamente?

¿Qué dónde diablos está Kanon y qué le hice?

¿Qué jodidos tiene que ver la Fundación Graude aquí y porqué Nehesi no está muy contento con eso?

¿Quién es realmente Clarisse?

Pues la respuesta a algunas de éstas preguntas, en el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, no me odien, juro que Kanon está bien...fisicamente. o_o

El siguiente capítulo no prometo una fecha, gracias al rayo de Zeus que al menos ya lo he comenzado, la escuela se está poniendo pesadita, pero espero no tardar más de un mes. Espero que no se estén decepcionando con el fic. Todos sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás son bienvenidos.


	5. Miedos

**Capitulo 4. – Miedo**

.

.

Kanon soltó una protesta cuando Saga empezó a tirarle del brazo con demasiada rudeza, pero el mayor chasqueó la lengua, callándolo con un mohín enojado sin detenerse, guiándolo por los pasillos con una actitud apremiante. Las luces ya habían sido apagadas, lo que significaba que todos habían sido enviados a sus camas y, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, hacía diez minutos que se inició la primera ronda de revisiones.

—Saga... me lastimas…—susurró Kanon, pero su hermano lo ignoró y en cambio, pareció aumentar la presión alrededor de su muñeca y la fuerza con que lo jalaba.

Ambos trotaron por el edificio, doblando esquinas y esquivando muebles hasta las habitaciones que les correspondían, prácticamente al otro lado de donde Clarisse cuidaba de los bebés. Kanon no volvió a protestar, tragándose la molestia y enfado al constatar que su hermano no sólo estaba molesto, estaba endemoniadamente preocupado. Sin embargo, para alivio del mayor, llegaron a la habitación sin ser vistos o escuchados por las mujeres que se paseaban por los pasillos, abriendo puertas de a una por una para comprobar que todos los niños permanecían en sus camas.

—Creo que no han pasado por aquí…—murmuró el mayor, soltando por fin a su hermano y suspirando aliviado.

Kanon se sobó la muñeca con una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada; en cambio imitó a su hermano y miró a todas direcciones para confirmar que nadie se acercaba. Saga usó las dos manos y el peso de su cuerpo para abrir la puerta y evitar que esta hiciera ruido. Los hermanos conocían bien hasta que punto abrir la madera antes de que ésta crujiera y rechinara, dejando apenas el espacio suficiente para que uno de ellos pasara. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Saga indicó al menor que entrara y, de puntillas, Kanon obedeció, bendiciendo a todas las divinidades que conocía por la suerte que tenían.

Pero Kanon agradeció por su suerte demasiado pronto.

Justo cuando se disponía a sostener la puerta para que esta no rechinara al ser soltada por Saga, el sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban al trote, pertenecientes a una mujer que gritaba que ya sabía que había alguien fuera de la cama y que no pensara en moverse, mientras sacudía en el aire la linterna, hicieron al mayor de los gemelos musitar una maldición, empujar dentro de la habitación a su hermano y cerrar la puerta, no sin antes advertirle que no se atreviera a salir de ahí.

Saga se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y luego se quedó quieto, temblando mientras esperaba a que le dieran alcance. Cuando la luz dio directo a sus ojos, ladeó el rostro y colocó una mano frente a su rostro tratando de protegerse. Sintió unos dedos regordetes tomarlo por el cuello de la camiseta y zarandearlo con violencia, desgarrando la tela en el proceso. No forcejeó demasiado ni respondió a las preguntas de aquella mujer mientras lo arrastraba rumbo al interruptor de la luz conforme lo amenazaba con llevarlo ante la directora.

Casandra tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para que el niño no lograra soltarse; pero justo cuando empezaba a perder la batalla, unos pasos y una voz familiar hicieron que Saga dejara de moverse; entre asustado y altanero.

—Vaya, déjame adivinar…eres Saga ¿cierto? —dijo con sorna Alejandra mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban— Si, eres tú—confirmó tras tomarlo del mentón con rudeza—, esa mirada es inconfundible…Kanon es una niñita llorona—rió y el niño tuvo que apretar los dientes para no insultarla por llamar de esa forma a su hermano—. ¿Me dirás que hacías fuera de la cama cuando claramente te he advertido que no puedes hacerlo? Te gusta retarme ¿verdad?

La mujer se inclinó, con las manos en la cadera, hasta quedar a la altura del niño, clavándole los ojos castaños mientras musitaba una serie de advertencias, describiendo con cuidado el castigo que le esperaba por su desobediencia; todo lo que tenía por barrer, fregar y limpiar, amenazando con que así fuera hasta el día en que pusiera un pie fuera del orfanato. Sin embargo, cuando el aliento de la mujer le golpeó el rostro, Saga le escupió en la cara con total desprecio.

Enfurecida, ella lo abofeteó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Resopló con hastío y estiró la mano en dirección a Casandra, que aún le sostenía de la ropa; quien le entregó un cinturón de piel y que ya conocía demasiado bien. Alejandra lo hizo sonar en el cinto y luego dio ligeros golpes a la palma de su mano tratando de lucir amenazante frente al niño, pero sólo recibió un gruñido y una expresión retadora.

—¿Cuántas tundas irán con ésta, Casandra?

—He perdido la cuenta, señora.

—Tenemos que pensar en un castigo mejor para hacerlo entender quien manda aquí—y con aquellas palabras el cinturón se estrelló contra su brazo, abriendo enrojeciendo su piel, pero se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar sólo para no darle el gusto de oírlo gritar; sin embargo, tras unos cuantos golpes más, le fue prácticamente imposible guardarse sus gritos de dolor.

Con tan sólo siete años de edad, Kanon estaba absolutamente convencido de que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida. Hacía más o menos ocho meses que había llegado al orfanato y tan sólo poner un pie ahí, quiso salir corriendo…pero ya era muy tarde y había sido su hermano quien había pagado las consecuencias.

El pequeño niño apretó sus orejas con las palmas de sus manos con tanta fuerza, que los oídos empezaron a dolerle, en un desesperado intento por no escuchar los gritos que parecían llegar directo a su cerebro, pasando por alto el obstáculo de sus pequeñas manos en los oídos. Pegó las rodillas al pecho, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para reprimir el chillido que estaba por salir de su propia garganta cuando los gritos escandalosos de la mujer, provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, se alzaron sobre el sonido de los golpes, pronunciando un rosario de insultos y despectivas, consiguiendo al final que los ahogados gemidos de su hermano se transformaran en la súplica humillante que lo obligaban a pronunciar para terminar con aquella "represalia".

Sus ojos empezaron a molestarlo por la fuerza con la que apretaba para mantenerlos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio hasta abrirlo y sentir el escozor, pero sabía que eso era nada comparado con lo que su hermano sufría en aquel mismo instante. Comenzó a mecerse, golpeando la espalda contra la dura madera de la puerta al tiempo que gruesas y saladas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. Quería levantarse y abrir la puerta; salir y lanzarse contra aquella mujer para que dejara en paz a su hermano de una vez por todas, decirle que había sido él quien no estaba en la cama a la hora y que Saga sólo había ido a buscarlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo o lo castigarían igualmente y eso no pondría nada feliz al mayor.

Hacía mucho frío y afuera el cielo se había oscurecido más de lo normal a causa de los nubarrones cargados de lluvia, mientras pequeñas gotas comenzaban a golpear las ventanas cada vez más fuerte y seguido, anunciando la próxima tormenta.

Aquella habitación era grande, pero se sentía un ambiente apretado y asfixiante por la cantidad de camas, con sábanas raídas y percudidas, niños y polvo dentro; las paredes tenían un feo color azul y una ventana estaba rota, apenas con un delgado plástico cubriendo el espacio vacío.

En todo el lugar reinaba un gran silencio, que sólo era roto por las voces y los estruendos en el pasillo y el golpeteo de su espalda contra la puerta. Delante de él, desde sus camas, todos los niños estaban acostados, algunos realmente dormidos y otros, despertados por el ruido, intentando en vano volver a dormir, cubiertos hasta la cabeza con sus cobijas y cubriéndose los oídos, intentando pasar desapercibidos cuando todo acabara.

Finalmente el silencio se hizo absoluto. Los golpes y los gritos se detuvieron y sólo entonces Kanon se quitó las manos de los oídos y como impulsado por un resorte invisible, corrió a su propia cama para echarse con torpeza, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos y cubrirse con las sábanas, con una expresión de horror que dirigía a la puerta, a la espera de que en cualquier momento se abriera.

Segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, azotándose contra la pared y revelando a una mujer muy alta y regordeta, que arrojó dentro de la habitación a un maltrecho y casi inconsciente Saga sin ningún cuidado, para luego dirigir una mirada a donde Kanon se había incorporado, con el cuerpo presa de temblores y la mirada fija en su gemelo, iluminados por la luz que llegaba desde el pasillo.

Alejandra se mantuvo estática mirando a Kanon, retándolo a que moviera un solo músculo; pero el niño sólo le sostuvo la mirada y se mantuvo muy quieto. Tras interminables segundos, la mujer esperó una reacción del menor, pero no la recibió, así que únicamente dirigió una última mirada despectiva a los niños antes de salir azotando la puerta. Nadie movió un músculo y, sin embargo, todos parecieron respirar aliviados cuando la puerta se cerró.

Vacilante, Kanon bajó de la cama y se acercó con pasos tambaleantes a su hermano, intentando ponerlo de pie inútilmente.

—Pesas mucho, Saga…no te duermas…Saga…—lo llamó con la voz ahogada, jalando de su brazo hacia arriba, pero el mayor estaba demasiado atolondrado como para poner de su parte, cayendo desplomado boca abajo con cada nuevo intento.

Kanon tragó saliva y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo, se arrodilló y giró a su hermano hasta dejarlo boca arriba, luego se agachó hasta que su boca quedó lo suficientemente cerca de su oído.

—Saga—lo llamó con ternura—, si te quedas aquí no te voy a poder ayudar y…—sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la sien—me voy a poner muy triste. No te gusta verme triste ¿verdad?

Hacía tiempo que Kanon había aprendido de Licantos, un niño llorón y caprichoso de su escuela, lo que era el chantaje – salvo el nombre – y de él había aprendido a aplicarlo con su padre y su hermano, maravillándose de todo cuando podía conseguir sólo usando las palabras y el tono correcto. Era un talento que normalmente usaba para obtener algo que deseaba o para conseguir que Saga hiciera lo que él quería, pero en momentos como aquellos, hasta su hermano mayor agradecía a los dioses que Licantos se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

Saga aferró la mano de su gemelo y se apoyó en él para ponerse de pie. Kanon lo guió al baño, sentándolo en el inodoro y se apresuró a encender la luz y quitarse su propia camiseta para mojarla en el lavabo con agua caliente. Quitó a Saga los jirones de ropa que le habían quedado y exprimió la tela sobre las heridas, enjuagando la sangre.

Mareado y demasiado adolorido para oponerse, Saga se dejó hacer por su hermano. Clavó la vista en el opaco mosaico azul y blanco, sintiendo el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo, y las manos que le limpiaban la sangre y lavaban su piel con dedicación y mucho cuidado. Con un movimiento brusco, que no había usado en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, Kanon tomó el mentón de su gemelo y lo obligó a levantar la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran. El rostro del menor estaba lejos de verse como hacía pocos minutos, mientras escuchaba la paliza que le propinaban al mayor, por el contrario, sus ojos estaban plagados por el reclamo y le dirigían una dura mirada acusadora y enfadada que era acentuada por el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—La hiciste enojar—siseó con los dientes apretados e incrementando la fuerza con la que sostenía el mentón del mayor.

—Ella se lo buscó —refunfuñó, liberándose del agarre y devolviéndole una mirada defensiva y levantando la barbilla con altanería.

—Idiota…—murmuró a regañadientes mientras pasaba la tela húmeda por el rostro de su gemelo. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto rudos, pero Saga pudo percibir el temblor que se había apoderado de las manos del menor conforme las pasaba por su rostro e intuyó que intentaba reprimir su llanto. Saga apartó la camiseta mojada de su rostro y tomó las manos de Kanon entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza y clavando sus límpidos ojos verdes en el otro par, idénticos a los suyos, con expresión interrogante—Debí obedecerte…no debí ir con Clarisse…

—Entonces no habríamos comido pastel…me gusta mucho el pastel—dijo con tono alegre, intentando sonar optimista, pero viendo que no funcionaba, Saga lo abrazó con fuerza, para luego tomarlo de los hombros y volver a sonreírle con complicidad—Vayamos a dormir, ya me siento mejor. Además, todavía no terminas de leerme el libro y se está poniendo muy interesante, quiero saber qué diablos planean esos rivales tontos hacerle a Cástor ¿Cómo se llaman?—Kanon sonrió y soltó una risa desaprobatoria por la actitud tan despreocupada de su hermano.

—Ya te leí el libro muchas veces—Saga volvió a abrazarlo y le dio unos cuantos besos más entre el cabello.

—Pero se me olvida…yo no soy tan listo como tú—mintió descaradamente mientras su hermano lo aferraba con fuerza, la verdad era que ya hasta se sabía de memoria cada palabra de la historia.

—Idas y Linceo— respondió finalmente—. Te quiero mucho, Saga—murmuró al cabo de un minuto de silencio y el aludido sólo le plantó un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en sus respectivas camas, la lluvia se había transformado en una tormenta eléctrica, cuyos truenos resonaban con furia e iluminaban la habitación con su mortecina luz azulada. Un nuevo trueno azotó la tierra y Saga dio un respingo del susto, ladeó el rostro justo cuando la luz iluminó el rostro apacible de Kanon que no parecía darse por enterado de la terrible tempestad, ni del miedo en los ojos de su hermano. Saga tragó saliva y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de su cama, caminando hasta la de su hermano para acurrucarse a su lado. Las tormentas, y sobre todo los truenos, le daban mucho miedo, así que movió despacio al otro para que despertara.

—Kanon…llueve…abrázame…—murmuró en voz bajita cuando Kanon a duras penas abrió un ojo.

Adormilado, con los mismos movimientos mecánicos e inconscientes de quien repite una cosa muchas veces, se despertó unos segundos sólo para acomodarse y abrazar a su hermano de la misma forma protectora que hacía en cada noche de tormenta, para luego caer dormido sin haber estado muy consciente de lo que había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol comenzara a salir y a la luz de una vela, la voz de un niño que leía pausadamente y en voz alta se dejaba oír en susurros, intentando no despertar a nadie más en la habitación. Saga giró sobre su costado fijando la vista en la portada del libro que su gemelo le leía con algo de dificultad y que mantenía demasiado cerca de su rostro. Las letras doradas del título se encontraban justo por encima de una bella ilustración de dos hombres idénticos rodeados de estrellas. Saga apenas y podía entender el significado de esas letras pues a duras penas sabía leer su propio nombre, por ello se mantenía muy atento a lo que su hermano decía tan pausadamente.

—Entonces…Pólux…pidió a su padre…Zeus, que…los mantuviera juntos_ a-ún…_después de_ mu-er-tos… _así, el dios creó con las_ es-tre-llas _una_…cons-te-la-ci-ón… co-lo-cán-do-los_ a _am-bos_ en el cielo hasta el fin de…los_…ti-em-pos _— leyó el niño con dificultad y una vez que terminó cerró el libro y le sonrió a su hermano.

—Adoro esta historia ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama? —le dijo su gemelo sentándose en la cama y tomando el libro entre sus manos.

—Dioscuros—dijo, sonriendo con un gesto de triunfo—Nosotros somos como Cástor y Pólux ¿verdad Saga? Estaremos juntos hasta la muerte.

—No… —negó el mayor con la cabeza, provocando que su gemelo compusiera un gesto de angustia—hasta el fin de los tiempos—aclaró sonriéndole y devolviéndole el libro.

Kanon sonrió ampliamente y bajó de la cama con la intención de ocultar el libro bajo el colchón. Su hermano soltó un largo suspiro antes de pisar el suelo, reprimiendo un quejido: le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que levantarse e ir a cumplir sus tareas, sino le valdría otra paliza.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, haciéndolos dar un brinco del susto y despertando, de paso, a varios niños a su alrededor.

Alejandra apareció en la puerta, dirigiendo una mirada a los niños, ubicando rápidamente a Kanon quien intentaba, inútilmente, ocultar su libro con su delgado cuerpo. La mujer se acercó a él y selo arrebató, soltándole una patada a Saga cuando se le fue encima. El mayor de los gemelos cayó al suelo golpeándose la frente contra el suelo, dejándolo aturdido. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, la mujer observó el libro y lo ojeó con rudeza, finalmente miró a los gemelos y lo sacudió en el aire, desfundándolo y haciendo volar las hojas sueltas.

Kanon ahogó un gemido al ver su libro destrozado y Saga, aún en el suelo, sintió que la sangre le hervía y corría por sus venas a toda velocidad. Quiso levantarse, pero el dolor y un repentino mareo se lo impidieron.

Alejandra rió, acercándose a Saga y obligándolo a levantar el rostro; dijo algo a su oído, que Kanon no alcanzó a oír y que hizo a su hermano componer una expresión horrorizada. La mujer levantó la mirada y la fijó en el menor, formando una sonrisa entre demente y complacida, que crecía conforme se acercaba. El menor se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, sosteniéndole la mirada y haciendo un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano, reflejando en sus ojos verdes un profundo odio, impropio de alguien de su edad.

—No…lo…toque…—consiguió articular el mayor, con la voz ronca y entrecortada, intentando ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy mareado y adolorido como para conseguirlo.

—Así que todavía tienes fuerzas para hablar, niño. Veamos si a partir de hoy aún te dan ganas de seguir retándome.

Alejandra sonrió, tomando a Kanon por el cuello de su camiseta y obligándolo a levantarse dando tropezones. Prácticamente arrastrándolo, la mujer lo condujo por la habitación, mientras Saga intentaba por todos los medios disponibles, reunir un poco de fuerza y hacer algo; pero no lo consiguió. Frente a sus ojos, Kanon pataleaba y se retorcía en un intento por liberarse, con los ojos vidriosos y suplicantes. Rogó un par de veces entre sollozos, ante la mirada impotente de su gemelo quien sólo podía tragarse sus lágrimas y rogar porque, fuera lo que fuera que planeara, no le hiciera daño a su hermano.

—La próxima vez que quieras hacer una de tus majaderías, piénsalo dos veces, Saga. ¿Recuerdas que bonito lugar es "la habitación del último piso"? —habló con saña y una sonrisa repulsiva de satisfacción. La mujer soltó una risotada escandalosa y salió al pasillo. Ni bien hubo desaparecido de su vista, cuando Saga obtuvo fuerzas de _sepan-los-dioses-donde_ y tambaleante, siguió a la mujer, aunque ella ya le llevaba una gran distancia de ventaja.

Kanon continuó pataleando, haciéndole la tarea de conducirlo a donde fuera que ella quisiera llevarlo, muchísimo más difícil. Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, se vio obligado a subir unas oscuras escaleras hacia el último piso. Una habitación enorme y que parecía funcionar como desván se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta al final de la escalera. Pero no pudo admirar el sitio ya que fue arrastrado con dirección a una clase de cubículo construido en un rincón.

Ella abrió la puerta y a empujones lo hizo entrar, cerrando con llave. Kanon se quedó paralizado por un instante, en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y reconocían el lugar. Era una especie de armario, no mayor de los dos por dos metros – probablemente menos –, con una diminuta ventana rectangular en lo alto de la pared, muy lejos de su alcance y una rendija de ventilación pegada al suelo, por la que se colaba el aire y un rayo de luz matutino. El niño dio pasos hacia atrás cuando una polilla revoloteo de entre los abrigos colgados a un lado y, presa del miedo, empezó a balbucear palabras incomprensibles.

Sus ojos se aguaron y comenzó a llorar: no quería quedarse ahí y aún cuando no quería, el miedo finalmente lo hizo golpear la puerta, llamar a Saga a gritos y rogarle porque lo sacara de ahí.

—No me mires así—dijo Alejandra con una fingida inocencia cuando Saga apareció en la habitación—. Si te portaras bien, nada de esto pasaría—habló con saña y una sonrisa repulsiva de satisfacción—. Si logras abrir la puerta, lo sacaremos de ahí—la mujer soltó una risotada escandalosa y bajó por la escalera. Ni bien hubo desaparecido de su vista, cuando Saga se lanzó contra la puerta del armario, zarandeándola con toda su fuerza e impotente ante los gritos desesperados que soltaba su gemelo al otro lado.

— ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Saga, Saga! —gritaba una y otra vez. Desesperado, Saga pateó y golpeó la puerta con los puños, rompiendo varias cosas que encontró contra la madera; de pronto inmune al dolor de su anterior paliza y de las nuevas heridas que se hacía él mismo; pero luego de muchos intentos se dejó caer de rodillas llorando.

—Perdóname, perdóname ¡Perdóname! ¡No puedo abrirla!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kanon era presa del pánico. El armario en que de pronto se había vuelto muy estrecho y oscuro, olía a humedad y naftalina, provocándole náuseas y un horrible dolor de cabeza. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y había comenzado a sudar; su respiración se había vuelto dificultosa sintiendo que el aire le hacía falta.

Se aventó una vez más contra la puerta, pero finalmente cayó rendido al suelo, sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que al pequeño le sorprendió que no se le saliera del pecho. Se hizo un ovillo, con el corazón a mil por hora y sintiéndose cada vez con menos aire.

—Sácame de aquí…Saga—suplicó una última vez antes de quedar inconsciente.

Así habían transcurrido tres largos y tortuosos meses para los gemelos. Saga no comía ni dormía por invertir el poco tiempo que disponía para pasarlo en el ático y energía en abrir la puerta y Kanon, cada día más horrorizado a ratos deseaba morirse y maldecía el momento en que despertaba, sólo sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado al escuchar a su hermano llegar, pero después sentirse muy desesperado porque la puerta no cedía. Saga le suplicaba que dejara de llorar, le juraba que buscaría la forma de sacarlo, pero luego terminaba llorando con él al no poder hacer nada.

Las pocas veces que salía de lo que, había oído mencionar a una de las trabajadoras, era el_ aislamiento_, eran las veces que abría la puerta para llevarle su precaria comida y para bañarlo, una vez por semana.

Presa de un sentimiento paranoico y medio mosqueado, el gemelo recorrió el desván polvoriento con los ojos y una creciente desesperación invadió su pecho. Tenía dos opciones: morirse del miedo o sentirse aliviado. Kanon eligió echarse a llorar. Recién había amanecido cuando una de las mujeres que solía llevarle el desayuno, le dijo con su voz que rayaba en lo átono, que Clarisse iría por él. Era difícil describir con palabras lo que sintió al escuchar eso; pero ahora se encontraba ahí, sin poder hacer más que esperar.

Debería sentirse feliz, aliviado…salvado, pero no sentía nada de eso y en cambio, sentía una desesperación tremenda, además de sentirse increíblemente alterado. Las manos le temblaban y no podía evitar mirar a todas partes con una paranoia absoluta. Buscando qué, no sabía, pero tenía la rara sensación de que algo o alguien se le vendría encima en cualquier momento, que los muros se cerrarían sobre él asfixiándolo hasta la muerte.

Morirse era bueno ¿no? Así ya no tendría que sufrir ni llorar nunca más…vería a su padre…como extrañaba a su padre. Pero si él se moría ¿Quién cuidaría a Saga?

Su respiración no se había normalizado. En realidad, dudaba que algún día volviera a ser normal, pues los últimos tres meses, despertar y comprobar que seguía vivo significaba una tortura para el niño. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, ahogando sus sollozos contra la alfombra polvorienta.

Lo único que quería era ver a Saga ¿era mucho pedir?

Las suplicas de Kanon fueron respondidas en el momento en que la puerta del ático se abrió lentamente y por ella asomó la cabeza de Clarisse. Ella observó al gemelo con los ojos brillantes y aguantándose las ganas de llorar; miró a Saga que lucía ansioso y se preguntó si sería buena idea que viera en ese estado a su hermano; pero no tuvo tiempo de decidirse por que el mayor, ligeramente molesto, le dio un empujón y entró, casi volando al lado de Kanon.

El menor no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que sus brazos lo rodearon y lo abrazaron con demasiada fuerza. Tampoco pudo reaccionar adecuadamente cuando Saga comenzó a llenarlo de besos y abrazos mientras lo oía repetir una y otra vez un "perdóname" entre hipadas y sollozos. Cuando hubo asimilado lo que sucedía, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apretó con fuerza, impidiéndole que continuara con la repartición de besos. Refugió el rostro en el pecho de su gemelo, sintiendo la mejilla del mayor sobre su cabeza y la mano acariciar su cabello, suelto, sucio y revuelto.

—Si yo no te peino, tú no lo haces nunca—susurró Saga a su oído lo suficientemente alto para que únicamente su hermano lo escuchara.

—Quiero irme de aquí—murmuró bajito y el mayor se limitó a darle más fuerza al abrazo.

Clarisse se mantuvo quieta en la entrada, con una sonrisa y las manos sobre el pecho. Por alguna razón se sentía aliviada a pesar de que Kanon temblaba en los brazos de Saga y que el mayor, yendo contra la sonrisa y la calma que se veía en su rostro, lloraba y aferraba a su hermano como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Enanos—dijo ella acercándose y acuclillándose a su lado—, vámonos. Les prepararé un rico desayuno, ayer preparé un pastel de fresas ¿Qué dicen?

—No…—dijo Kanon, pegándose más a Saga y mirando a la joven casi con horror—no quiero ir otra vez allá abajo. No quiero que ella vuelva a pegarle, no quiero que me castigue…no quiero volver ahí adentro.

—No, no, no—negó Clarisse con una sonrisa conciliadora y acariciando el cabello del menor—. Eso ya no va a pasar otra vez, ahora se quedarán conmigo, todo el tiempo. Yo cuidaré de ti…

—Y de Saga—no era una pregunta, era una orden.

—Sí, también de Saga—rió Clarisse y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo. Aunque al principio lo dudó, finalmente Kanon la abrazó, soltándose a llorar nuevamente.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda, susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Acomodándose bien al gemelo para cargarlo, Clarisse se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Saga y los tres salieron del ático, rumbo a la habitación de los bebés.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

El Santuario de Athena seguía tal cual lo recordaba desde la última vez que puso un pie en él. De eso ya hacía más de siete años. Se sentía entre nostálgico y asqueado; fuera de lugar y no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por aquellos sentimientos, pidiéndole una silenciosa disculpa a la diosa que se erigía sobre la Calzada Zodiacal y se veía desde la ventana.

Liaw era un hombre que lucía como alguien bien entrado en la treintena; muy alto, de cabello corto y alborotado de un rojo tan oscuro que sólo bajo la luz se apreciaba bien el color. Sus ojos eran rasgados de un profundo color azul que inspiraba una enorme serenidad que sólo era eclipsada por los violetas de Shion. Su piel era blanca, y de su rostro sobresalía una profunda y rojiza cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro en línea diagonal desde la sien izquierda hasta perderse tras la oreja derecha. Dicha cicatriz había hecho desaparecer uno de los lunares sobre sus ojos y el que quedaba, era de color arena, la única marca de su raza que aún permanecía visible.

En aquel momento vestía una túnica negra con bordados en oro, ceñida por una larga tela de color rojo; sus ropas ocultaban la pierna derecha que estaba mutilada por diversos cortes y quemaduras que, inevitablemente, le hicieron perder gran parte de la movilidad. Se encontraba sentado junto a una ventana, meciendo a un bebé de cabellos lilas en sus brazos, completamente en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje tras la ventana. Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces, pero no se molestó en contestar ni en variar su posición cuando ésta fue abierta, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos verdes.

—Llegó un mensajero buscándolo hace unas horas, Patriarca—fue la bienvenida que le dio al recién llegado, invitándolo a sentarse en la silla frente a él con un gesto.

—¿Mensajero?

—Venía de parte de Senmut, la carta está ahí—indicó, señalando con la cabeza la pequeña mesa aparcada en un rincón. Él se levantó y tomó el sobre que ya se encontraba abierto, sacó la carta y la leyó rápidamente, volviendo a sentarse al finalizar, dejándola en su sitio original —. Me tomé la libertad de devolverle una respuesta, diciéndole que iría esta noche.

—Te lo agradezco—respondió con una sonrisa e inclinándose para acariciar el cabello del bebé que el otro cargaba.

—Va a despertarlo y entonces tendrá que ser usted quien lo duerma de nuevo—sentenció con severidad, pero con una expresión de ternura en el rostro al ver a Shion tan encantado con el pequeño.

—Déjame cargarlo—pidió el mayor. Pero sin esperar una respuesta, pasó sus brazos alrededor del bebé y las cobijas que lo envolvían.

—No lleva ni cuatro días aquí y ya lo ama, maestro—comentó, reprimiendo una risa y moviendo los brazos en el aire para desentumirlos; había pasado cerca de tres horas con el niño en brazos y ya se le habían adormecido.

—¿Encontró algo interesante en el Tíbet, señor? —preguntó con voz aburrida, como si lo hiciera sólo para continuar la conversación.

—No, nada—negó sin interés real—. Parece que ésta vez nacerá en los templos budistas de la India. Eso y le hice una visita a Poseidón, sólo para constatar mis sospechas.

—¿Los marinas se reúnen?

—Sólo hay un General: Dragón Marino—torció el gesto y luego suspiró largamente—. Es muy joven, no pasará de los veinte años, quizá tenga menos. Respondió a todas mis preguntas…se vio bastante amable, a decir verdad.

—¿Debemos preocuparnos?

—Parece que no. El muchacho se declaró neutral.

—Que bien…

Liaw se levantó de su asiento, ayudándose del bastón que había estado junto a su silla, apoyado en la pared. Rengueando, caminó hasta la mesa donde el Patriarca había dejado la carta y la leyó, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho con anterioridad y luego soltó un resoplido, quitándose los mechones verdes que caían sobre sus ojos. Shion mudó su atención del bebé y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Creí que iría por ellos antes de que su padre muriera—dijo Liaw sin separar los ojos del papel, obviamente refiriéndose a lo que la carta decía y cambiando el tema totalmente. Pero el mayor no pareció notarlo y se limitó a asentir.

—Murió antes de lo previsto. Nos cedió la custodia hasta que los niños cumplieran siete años—explicó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿No se supone que Senmut se encarga de monitorear a los niños para evitar estos problemas? —preguntó verdaderamente curioso, aunque con un ligero sarcasmo en la voz. Shion sonrió de lado y asintió, sin tener algún argumento con el cual defender al muchacho—Era demasiado joven…—murmuró entonces mientras leía, apoyándose en la mesa y dejando el bastón de lado.

—Lisandro era un hombre maravilloso, los dioses saben que hombres así ya no hay. Me pidió personalmente que cuidara de ellos, de los dos—dijo con voz decidida—, y eso es lo que haré.

—Su madre…ella…

—Ella no será ningún problema mientras esté lejos de ellos.

Liaw torció la boca no muy convencido. Sus ojos azules se alzaron apenas lo suficiente sobre el papel para mirar al Patriarca; escrutó su rostro unas veces y luego suspiró cuando Shion asintió con lentitud, reafirmando sus palabras.

Los padres de niños como los que buscaban siempre eran jóvenes que no tenían la mínima idea de cómo criar un hijo o, por el contrario, demasiado viejos. Siempre eran madres hartas, solteras y/o desesperadas que entregaban a sus hijos sin preguntar. También estaban los huérfanos de nacimiento o por algunas causas trágicas del destino, pero esa era la primera vez en su larga vida que se encontraba con eso: un buen padre…uno demasiado bueno. Tanto, que hasta se había sentido culpable de ir a visitarlo para que entregara a sus hijos a Athena.

—La Fundación Graude… ese pedante de Mitsumasa Kido siempre se cruza en nuestro camino, señor. De una u otra forma—dijo, componiendo un mohín molesto y chasqueando la lengua. Shion rió y asintió imitando el gesto de repugnancia.

—Vaya suerte la nuestra ¿no, Liaw?

—Bastante mala diría yo, maestro—rió también, pero luego frunció el seño poniéndose serio—. Espero que estén bien.

—En mis tiempos sólo íbamos, tomábamos a los niños y los traíamos aquí…quisieran o no los padres. Quisiera o no el gobierno. Estas cosas de custodias y adopciones no se manejaban entonces… "pérdida de tiempo, Shion, una gran pérdida de tiempo" —dijo adoptando un tono despreocupado y fastidiado, con su índice elevado—. Eso habría dicho mi maestro Hakurei si tan sólo viera todo el papeleo que hay que hacer ahora.

La voz de Shion, aunque seria, disimulaba una carcajada, lo que llamó la atención del más joven, que inmediatamente abrió ojos con la incredulidad estampada en el rostro. Si bien, su maestro no era un amargado, tampoco era normal verlo pronunciar bromas de ese tipo y aquello sólo podría significar dos cosas: o estaba de excelente humor o preocupado hasta la punta del cabello. Mirando su rostro perplejo, el lemuriano se mordió el labio para no reír y acrecentar aquella confusión, así que optó por recobrar el aplomo y volver a ponerle seriedad a la conversación; sin embargo, Liaw se echó a reír a los pocos segundos.

—Arles volvió esta mañana de Egipto, tal parece que el Ejército del Sol no desea variar su posición—dijo, cambiando de nuevo el tema radicalmente, pero esto no pareció molestar al lemuriano de ojos violetas—. Seguramente ya sabe que está aquí y viene en camino a darle su informe.

—Tal parece que hemos perdido un aliado entonces—soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y miró al otro lemuriano—. Pero era algo que ya habíamos previsto, hace años que perdí la esperanza de recobrar nuestras alianzas con Egipto. Horus era una cosa…pero Ra…—resopló y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ra es un usurpador, matar a Horus cuando apenas era un bebé…eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para un manipulador como él—dijo, pasándose una mano por el rostro y recorriendo el borde de su cicatriz.

Luego de aquel comentario, un tenso silencio se dejó caer sobre los dos lemurianos, hasta que a la puerta volvieron a llamar con ligeros toques. Shion miró hacia dicho sitio, mientras Liaw permitía la entrada a un hombre de cabello largo y plateado, peinado en una coleta alta y vistiendo una reluciente armadura de color balnco.

Arles saludó a Liaw más por educación que por ganas y luego reverenció al Patriarca, torciendo la boca y haciendo un gesto de disgusto cuando lo vio con el pequeño Mu entre sus brazos, mas Shion decidió ignorar el gesto y pedirle que se pusiera de pie, recordándole que no era necesario que hiciera eso en privado y recibiendo la misma disputa acerca del respeto y la tradición.

—Te quedan bien esa armadura, Santo de Altar—dijo con voz irónica el de cabello corto, recibiendo un gesto molesto del aludido.

—Evidentemente mucho mejor que a ti…—Liaw pareció molestarse y separó los labios para refutar el comentario, pero la oportuna intervención del Patriarca zanjó con toda posible discusión.

—No empiecen a discutir ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Shion, rodando los ojos— Siéntate y dame tu informe, Arles.

—Nuestra relación con Egipto es un desastre, señor—empezó a decir, cuando comprobó que el pelirrojo no tenía intensiones de irse—. Al final no pude recobrar nuestros antiguos tratos y nos deslindamos totalmente antes que el rencor de Ra hacia nuestra diosa pasase de simples pensamientos a acciones.

—¿Deslindarnos? Eso significa que no habría ningún contacto con ese dios y no podríamos prever un ataque—dijo Liaw.

—Lo sé. Pero tal parece que Ra se muestra contento con su gobierno sobre Egipto y no planea ningún movimiento. Su gente me ha dicho que el dios gobierna bien, pese a que tomó el poder de manera ilegítima.

—¿Entonces podemos estar tranquilos? —preguntó Shion en voz baja, pidiendo lo mismo a los otros dos para no despertar a Mu.

—Mientras no nos metamos en sus asuntos ni ellos en los nuestros, habrá paz entre nosotros, señor—respondió Arles y luego sonrió, satisfecho de sus propias negociaciones.

—Senmut y Nehesi…

—"Los _Traidores de Egipto_ estarán a salvo mientras no pongan un pie de nuevo en las tierras de Ra". Esas fueron las palabras del mediador con el que me entrevisté.

—Buen trabajo, Arles—le celebró el pelirrojo dándole una palmada en la pierna y componiendo una amplia sonrisa—Dieciséis años y una pierna nos costó que le quitaran el precio a sus cabezas.

—Ahórrate tus bromas—le regañó Arles con un gesto displicente, pero Liaw rió divertido.

—Entonces, ya que todo está bien, volveré a Jamir. ¿Hay algún problema maestro?

—No. Puedes partir cuando quieras—respondió el Patriarca, regalándoles una sonrisa a ambos—. Te agradezco que hayas venido y que hayas cuidado del Santuario y de Mu éstos días que estuvimos fuera.

—Ha sido un placer, maestro—dijo haciendo un ademán, rechazando el agradecimiento—. Usted sabe que me gustan los niños y dado que las "nanas oficiales" también están fuera, pues…

—Maestros—lo interrumpió—. Senmut y Nehesi son maestros, no nanas.

—Pues lo parecen—rió Arles, recibiendo una exclamación aprobatoria de Liaw y una mirada de regaño del Patriarca.

—Iré a prepararme para ir a Epiro—dijo entonces Shion, poniéndose de pie aún con Mu en brazos y mirando a sus dos acompañantes—. No se maten ¿de acuerdo? —Arles asintió realmente no muy convencido, mientras el otro lemuriano torcía la boca y se encogía de hombros como un niño a quien acaban de arruinarle la travesura.

Sin estar muy seguro de dejarlos solos, el Patriarca suspiró y salió de la habitación de Liaw tras explicarle a Arles el motivo de su partida, pero cuando estuvo fuera no pudo evitar soltar una risa al recordar que ya no eran los niños que tenía que estar vigilando todo el tiempo para que no terminaran a los golpes. Ahora ya eran mayores y aunque luego de muchos años juntos seguían sin llevarse del todo bien, al menos habían cambiado los puños por miradas.

—Están llenos de problemas, ¿eh, Arles? —dijo Liaw, abriendo la ventana y recargándose en el alfeizar— y se están llenando de niños—rió al ver desde la altura a un hombre de cabello cobrizo en ropas de entrenamiento, sosteniendo la mano de un niño rubio que lo observaba con mucho interés.

—Sabremos manejarnos…—respondió, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de salir, giró la cabeza para dirigirle una última mirada al lemuriano de ojos azules—Liaw… las cosas no se ven bien, nuestro maestro está bajo muchas preocupaciones y **debemos **apoyarlo. Necesita de nuestra ayuda, jamás nos lo dirá pero así es. Espero que entiendas eso y dejes de actuar como un imbécil. Siete años ha sido suficiente descanso para ti…Santo de Escultor.

—Lo que digas…—le dio por su lado y el otro, molesto, salió dando un sonoro portazo.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**¡HOLA! :D

Aquí les dejo la nueva entrega de su fic favorito...

_Kanon: ¬¬ ¿Quién nos asegura que es su fic favorito?_

Eeh. Bueno, reharé la frase: Aquí les dejo la nueva entrega de éste fic. Espero que les haya gustado y ya pronto salvaremos a nuestros gemelos de las garras de Alejandra =3

_Kanon: ¬¬ claro, ya que me traumaron, Shion se digna a ir por nosostros... ¿Qué tienes algún trauma de la infancia que ahora desahogas en mi? _

Oh, con nada se te da gusto ¿qué no leiste? Shion estaba ocupadísimo. Pero además, no sé de que te quejas, ya te saqué del _aislamiento_ y te reuní con tu hermanito, porque no sólo tu tienes problemas; a Saguita le dieron soberana paliza por tu culpa. Y no, no estoy traumada, esto está inspirado en un episodio de Criminal Minds, Law and Order y mucha investigación.

_Kanon: T_T pues a mí no me gusta tu fic...loca._

_Saga: ¬¬ ¿Y porqué yo le tengo miedo a los rayos?  
_

Y dale...que a ustedes dos nada les gusta.

_Kanon: ¡Pues es que cuando aceptamos el trabajo, no nos dijeron que iba a ser YO la víctima!  
_

Exagerado. En fin, aquí nos despedimos no sin antes agradecerle a **sofhi** por su apoyo y dedicarle a ella y a **Elyon-Delannoy, Scorpiomasei **y **Achernan Sideri** todo mi esfuerzo. Nos leemos pronto.

_Kanon: ¡Eso si consigues obligarme a seguir trabajando en ésto!_


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

**N/A: **Hola a todos. Lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero ya ven, la escuela que nomás no me deja. Por eso hoy no entré a mi clase de matemáticas y me dediqué a completa este capítulo que, me quedó larguísimo.

Espero y les guste.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5. –Un nuevo comienzo **

**.**

**.  
**

1

Cuando los hermanos por fin tocaron puerto en Préveza desde la isla de Paxos, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y lo primero que Senmut hizo al bajar del barco fue enviar a su pequeña hueste de regreso al Santuario, junto al mensajero que llevaba la carta dirigida al Patriarca.

La noche era fría y desapacible. El puerto se convertía a esas horas en un manto de sombras que la escasa iluminación de la calle apenas acertaba a penetrar. Ambos hombres caminaban en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, como si tuvieran cosas muy distintas de las cuales preocuparse.

Senmut no solía ser muy expresivo, su mirada siempre era la misma, fuera cual fuera la emoción que lo embargara en el momento, los ojos permanecían inexpresivos, fríos, volviendo la tarea de predecir sus pensamientos en algo a todas luces imposible para la mayoría de la gente. Pero no para Nehesi.

No era necesario decir que sus personalidades eran tan diferentes y contrarias como sus aspectos físicos.

Senmut era serio y muy reservado, todos aseguraban jamás haberlo visto esbozar una sonrisa ni derramar una lágrima; era, quizá, demasiado inteligente y metódico, calculador por naturaleza. No era bueno en batalla y tras pasar algunos años entrenando bajo la dirección de Shion, sus intentos frustrados por ser un Santo de Athena se vieron interrumpidos cuando el Patriarca le ofreció acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca del Templo Principal y fondos suficientes para viajar por el mundo, a cambio, claro, de que se encargara de la educación de los siguientes aspirantes.

Nehesi era un bromista sin remedio, apasionado y aventurero. Si bien también tenía una mirada indiferente, era muy distinta a la de su hermano; mientras Senmut provocaba temor, Nehesi inspiraba respeto, aunque más bien su mirada era altanera. Su ceño estaba eternamente fruncido, lo que lo hacía lucir como una persona huraña y amargada, aunque era todo lo contrario. La personalidad sobria del mayor a veces lo incomodaba, pues él explotaba en palabras cada que descubría algo nuevo o cuando estaba en desacuerdo, difícilmente se callaba algo, aunque era tan malo para darse a entender como su hermano lo era para pelear. Pero, por otra parte, había aprendido de Dohko de Libra el arte de la guerra y era por eso mismo que no sólo era considerado uno de los mejores Santos de Athena, aun cuando ninguna armadura lo había aceptado como su portador. "_El Caballero sin armadura" _solían llamarlo. Sin embargo, tenía un alto sentido del honor y la justicia, además era implacable en la batalla y vivía por el Santuario de Athena, mataría por la diosa y sus compañeros, así como moriría por defender sus ideales.

Lo único que parecían tener en común era el ideal que alguna vez tuvieron en el templo de Edfú, mismo que se vio roto en el momento en que los seguidores de Ra destruyeron la Orden de Horus y que el Santuario se había encargado de reconstruir pieza por pieza, devolviéndoles la esperanza de construir un mundo de paz…un mundo perfecto.

Nehesi conocía bien a su hermano, era capaz de saber su estado de ánimo incluso antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta, por ello sabía que Senmut no estaba bien; sin embargo, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo empezar a hablar o que era lo que debía preguntar, nunca había sido muy bueno para expresarse de manera concisa y definitivamente era un desastre en situaciones en las que debía ponerse serio.

Suspiró, primero tenía que iniciar una conversación, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Darío en llegar al Santuario? —preguntó mientras ambos caminaban por las oscuras calles en dirección a la ciudad.

—¿Qué tan rápido viaja un caballero de plata? —preguntó a su vez con tono desinteresado, encogiéndose en hombros.

Nehesi no dijo nada y se limitó a torcer la boca. Estaba cansado y fastidiado del mar, tenía muchos deseos de llegar a un hotel y dormir lo que restaba de la noche: tenía sus propios problemas y necesitaba sacárselos de la cabeza, aunque eso involucrara dormir largas horas; por ello apuró el paso, dando largas zancadas y mirando en todas direcciones en la búsqueda del ansiado letrero. De vez en vez miraba por el rabillo del ojo al mayor, que permanecía en silencio sumido en sus propias divagaciones, sin atender lo que sucedía a su alrededor y dejándose guiar por él. Aquello no era muy propio de Senmut, que siempre prefería encargarse de las cosas él mismo para que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus exigencias.

Pasándose una mano sobre su mata de cabello negro, Nehesi comprendió que su hermano no iba a ayudarlo con sus dudas si antes él no resolvía las suyas, así que soltó un largo suspiro y se detuvo, tomando del hombro al más alto, obligándolo a detenerse también y mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Qué te preocupa?—dijo. Pero luego entornó los ojos y los clavó en los de su hermano—. Y no me digas que nada, porque conozco esa cara. Sé que algo te preocupa.

—Estaba pensando en los gemelos. —Senmut se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas con un trozo de su camisa aparentemente indiferente. Sabía que su hermano era terco como él solo y que era inútil negar su condición—. La última vez que visité a Lisandro se encontraba bien; yo mismo lo acompañé al médico para conocer su estado de salud… todo estaba bien, su condición era estable y estaba fuera de peligro—dijo, meditabundo, llevándose un dedo al mentón y elevando los ojos al cielo—. No había razón para alarmarse: los niños vivían bien, por eso dejé de monitorearlo porque me pareció que no habría problema, al menos hasta el momento en que tuviéramos que recogerlos… y el caso de Sagitario me preocupaba mucho más.

—Los niños son tu asunto, Senmut—dijo Nehesi encogiendo los hombros—. Sé que dije que fue tu culpa, pero no es verdad. Me conoces, hablo sin pensar y digo puras idioteces. Además, si no hubieras tomado esa decisión, no tendríamos ningún Santo de Sagitario que recoger—murmuró tratando de sonar despreocupado.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente de acuerdo; pero luego continuó con un dejo de molestia—: Lo que sucede es que no había razones para que su salud se viera afectada al punto de llevarlo a la muerte. Recibía los medicamentos adecuados y le pedí que me localizara si necesitaba cualquier cosa, sobre todo si se trataba de la seguridad de Saga y Kanon.

—Era un hombre muy orgulloso. Nunca tocó el dinero del Santuario y no confiaba lo suficiente en nosotros como para pedirnos ayuda—dijo levantando una ceja, sin entender del todo a qué iba todo eso.

—Tenía un orgullo muy grande, pero no lo suficiente como para exponer a sus hijos. Nehesi. Ese hombre no habría dejado que los niños enfrentaran todo esto sin una razón de peso, algo debió suceder.

—¿Cómo qué? —interrogó realmente curioso, pero al no recibir una respuesta suspiró largamente—¿Crees que lo mataron? ¿Lo amenazaron para que no nos contactara? ¿Quién, Jezabel?

Las facciones de Senmut se fueron endureciendo con cada pregunta y, por un segundo, Nehesi creyó percibir cierto brillo de recelo en sus ojos. El mayor desvió la mirada, estrechando los ojos como si quisiera atravesar la realidad y predecir lo que había sucedido; se pasó una mano por la cabeza y asintió lentamente, como si no estuviera realmente convencido de su respuesta, pero como si fuera la única que tuviera después de pensarlo mucho.

—Lo dudo realmente. —Nehesi torció el gesto, pero habló con convicción, asintiendo con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta—. De haber sido ella la culpable, los niños estarían en Tracia y no en ese orfanato.

Senmut sopesó largamente las palabras de su hermano. Miró un punto indefinido en la oscuridad con aparente indiferencia, aunque Nehesi sabía que continuaba en una disputa mental, tratando de entender en qué se había equivocado; tratando de reproducir el escenario que hubiera sucedido de no haber perdido contacto con Lisandro. El menor decidió interrumpir sus cavilaciones cuando notó que se sumergía en pensamientos cada vez más sombríos.

—Deja de pensar en eso, Senmut. Voy a sonar muy cruel pero…Lisandro está muerto, lo que haya sucedido sólo lo sabía él, así que ahora solamente debe preocuparnos sacar a los críos de ese orfanato lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo—murmuró, no realmente convencido pero sin ningún argumento con qué refutar la astuta conclusión de su hermano.

Ambos continuaron caminando, buscando un lugar en cual hospedarse. Ambos en silencio, regresando, cada uno, a sus propios tormentos mentales.

Cuando Nehesi abrió la puerta de la habitación del hostal en que se habían registrado, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar su bolso de viaje a un rincón y adueñarse de la primera cama que vio, bostezando y estirándose perezosamente, buscando una posición cómoda en el lecho. Se decidió por quedar boca abajo, estirado cual largo era.

—¡Una cama! —exclamó como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, abrazando una almohada y sonriendo realmente complacido—No había dormido en una de estas en…

—Una semana—completó Senmut, con su tono monótono de voz—. Eres una quejica…

Nehesi gruñó y le enseñó la lengua, hundiendo la cara en la almohada un segundo después. Senmut ignoró aquel gesto tan infantil y caminó hasta la cama libre sentándose al borde, colocando su maletín en el suelo y abriéndolo para sacar el estuche de sus anteojos, los cuales limpió y luego guardó. Movió el cuello para destensar los músculos antes de recostarse en la cama y mirar el techo.

—¿Te dormiste? —preguntó de pronto Nehesi, girándose hasta quedar de costado mirando el perfil de Senmut, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—Dime—respondió el aludido sin intensiones de variar su posición, pero prestándole atención.

—¿Tú crees que ellos…? Es decir… ¿Crees que sean diferentes?

—¿Diferentes? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes…—torció la boca y su hermano bufó.

—No, no sé.

—Sí, hermano, sí sabes. —Tomó aire e infló las mejillas, luego exhaló con lasitud—. Arles está preocupado por Shion…y Liaw no ayuda mucho. No quiero que se preocupe más de la cuenta por ellos, quiero hacer esto bien, quiero…—suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, deseando más que nunca tener la capacidad de oratoria que poseía su hermano mayor.

—No son diferentes al resto de los caballeros que has entrenado, son sólo niños. —La voz de Senmut sonaba indiferente, pero consiguieron que el otro gruñera incómodo—. Nehesi—dijo entonces, girándose sobre su costado para devolverle la mirada al menor—, no te preocupes tanto, eres un excelente maestro.

—Soy el mejor —dijo, sonriendo con prepotencia y aunque su hermano no contestó, sí medio sonrió con un dejo de burla, dándole por su lado.

—Buenas noches, Nehesi.

—Descansa—dijo, apagando la luz.

A los pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, Senmut ya estaba completamente despierto, hacía poco menos de media hora que Darío había regresado con la respuesta del Patriarca y ahora estaba preparando todo para su llegada. Se encontraba sentado en su cama revisando minuciosamente unos documentos, asegurándose de que toda la información contenida en ellos fuera correcta. Finalizando su revisión, se alistó para salir, dejando una rudimentaria nota a su hermano, quien continuaba dormido.

Al salir a la calle, la luz del sol lo cegó un momento, hacía un día realmente magnífico. Antes de tomar la calle en dirección al centro de la ciudad, se aseguró de llevar los papeles completos en su portafolio y después avanzó a paso rápido por el largo boulevard. Al cabo de una hora llegó a una zona llena de edificios de oficinas, donde entró a uno muy alto tapizado de vidrios. Tomó el elevador y se dirigió al despacho del quinto piso, tocando suavemente la puerta antes de entrar. Ahí se encontraba una secretaria, a la que se acercó y sin mediar palabras, le entregó una tarjeta que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa.

La secretaria llamó por el intercomunicador y tras unos segundos de conversación le indicó a Senmut que podía pasar a la oficina.

—Ahora mismo lo atiendo. Puede sentarse si lo desea.

La voz provenía de una pequeña sala continua que seguramente servía de archivero. Era Lorena Xaroulis, que estaba terminando de archivar unos nuevos expedientes. Mientras esperaba, Senmut se entretuvo observando la habitación. Su decoración era de una austera elegancia, en la pared del fondo había una estantería con algunos diplomas y fotografías en bonitos marcos de madera, aparentemente acomodados sin ningún criterio. El robusto escritorio estaba repleto de papeles y parecía ser demasiado grande para el tamaño del despacho.

—Discúlpeme—dijo Lorena al tomar asiento en su silla y mirarlo con un gesto contrariado. Ella supo de inmediato que ese hombre no tenía ni un solo pelo de griego, a pesar de que hablaba el idioma perfectamente.

—No hay problema—dijo él haciendo un gesto displicente—. Senmut Boulak. —Se presentó, estirando la mano sobre el escritorio para estrechar la de la mujer.

Ella, aún contrariada, la estrechó con fuerza y luego de sopesar largamente el nombre, abrió los ojos con desmesura, tragando saliva y tardando varios segundos en pensar en algo qué decir.

—Estoy enterado de que usted lleva el manejo de un caso que a mí me interesa. Los gemelos Saga y Kanon Rouvás—dijo, al tiempo que sacaba de su portafolio varios papeles y se los entregaba a ella, ignorando magistralmente la entera incredulidad que se había adueñado del rostro de la mujer.

Lorena no pudo decir nada, por lo que se limitó a revisar los papeles durante largos minutos, repasando varias veces algunos párrafos sólo para asegurarse de que no había leído mal. Durante todo el tiempo que pasó siguiendo el caso de los gemelos y de su particular situación legal, jamás se imaginó que iba a toparse con algo como eso.

Los gemelos, pese a que su madre continuaba con vida y era el único pariente consanguíneo con vida, había ciertos documentos donde, tanto ella como el padre, cedían la custodia de los niños al cumplir estos los siete años. En su copia del documento, el nombre del tutor, así como su domicilio y la procedencia de todo el dinero que manejaba, permanecía en el anonimato, dejando sólo el nombre del representante legal que era Senmut Boulak. Ahora descubría que el tutor era nada menos que el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

—Perdí contacto con el señor Rouvás antes de que empezara a enfermar, por lo que no me había enterado de su fallecimiento hasta ayer que he ido a recoger a los niños a Paxos—dijo, al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna y parecía que aún tardaría en asimilar la información recibida—. Esto también me lleva a preguntarle porque no me localizó sí, estoy seguro, usted tiene una copia de estos documentos y mi número telefónico.

Lorena pareció no prestar atención a lo que Senmut decía. Levantó el rostro y fijó sus ojos marrones en los del hombre con una expresión escamada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella por lo que volvió a cerrarla, apretando los labios y regresando la mirada al papel. Tragó saliva y se remojó los labios, luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Usted… ¿pertenece al Santuario de Athena? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa y Senmut se limitó a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Los niños…sé que los llevaron al orfanato Eudaimia. Si fuera tan amable de hacerme una cita para poder recogerlos.

Lorena lo miró por eternos segundos, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal ante la mirada fría de Senmut. Asintió lentamente, devolviéndole los papeles con un movimiento casi mecánico y tuvo que esperar un minuto más antes de recordar que debía realizar una llamada para hacer la cita en el orfanato.

—¿Para cuándo la quiere? —preguntó, descolgando el auricular.

—Mañana por la mañana.

.

2

.

Aquella había sido una mala noche para Saga.

Una figura enorme, demoniaca y grotesca estaba presente en su sueño, vívida y opresiva. Su risa diabólica resonaba desde todas partes como tambor de guerra, como si fuera el mismo viento el que reía. Blandía una lanza en el aire y se encontraba de pie al borde de una sima negra y profunda que absorbía a miles de personas que se desvanecían con un gemido lastimero. La figura reía a carcajadas desquiciadas mientras los mortales se precipitaban a la grieta. Escuchó el sonido de las olas azotando las piedras, pero no fue capaz de predecir de donde venía el sonido aunque sí supo que el mar, donde estuviera, estaba a mitad de una tormenta, enfurecido, arremetiendo con toda su fuerza.

El hombre dijo algo que no entendió, como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma y de pronto su risa estridente se volvió un largo y agudo lamento, un grito angustioso. Soltó la lanza y se llevó lo que interpretó que serían las manos, a una cara sin rostro, retorciéndose como si experimentara el peor dolor del mundo.

La figura lentamente iba cobrando forma conforme peleaba como un animal víctima de crueles heridas, intentando defenderse de un enemigo invisible con sus últimas energías, simulando una fiereza que lo había abandonado. Pero, de pronto, una luz celestial inundó el espacio onírico, revelando al hombre que gritaba con una desesperación tal, que a Saga le dieron grandes ganas de llorar al sentir como propia su angustia.

Desde su posición apreció su imagen tenue, fantasmagórica. La luz parecía estar quemándolo vivo, pues de su piel se desprendía un denso vapor que se desvanecía en el aire creando la vaga ilusión de una sombra antropomorfa. Se retorció gritando de manera horrorosa y de pronto se calló, dejándose caer de rodillas, levantando la cabeza como si le pesara toneladas, mirándolo. Lo primero que notó fue que el hombre tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, rojos y demoniacos que parecían el fuego de la fragua. Era muy alto y tenía un largo cabello azul, igual al suyo; de hecho, se parecía a mucho a él…o a Kanon. Cruzaron miradas y la desesperación en el rostro de aquel hombre se vio incrementada, deformando sus atractivas facciones en una máscara retorcida de horror y angustia, y sus ojos de pronto se volvieron verdes.

—Ayúdame…—dijo con la voz en un gemido ahogado, extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

Dio un paso atrás, muerto de miedo. Entonces, Saga lo vio con claridad: era él…o tal vez Kanon. De cualquier forma no iba a quedarse a descubrir quién de los dos era. Giró sobre sus talones y se echó a correr. Las personas que hasta ese momento no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia, comenzaron a abandonar su camino hacia la sima y corrieron tras él, emitiendo lamentos desgarradores.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas! —gritó su homólogo adulto, pero no se detuvo—¡No me dejes aquí!

Presa de una extraña sensación de vértigo generada por las escenas dantescas, grotescas y llenas de fatalismo que empezaron a cubrir todo el espacio a su alrededor. Hombres muertos, mujeres gritando, seres amorfos llorando y clamando su nombre; pero sobre todo, la voz de ese hombre resonando tras él, como si lo persiguiera y estuviera a escasos centímetros de sus oídos.

—¡No me olvides! ¡Él volverá si me dejas aquí!

Sobresaltado y empapado en sudor, Saga despertó de su sueño. Se quedó sentado en su cama, muy quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón palpitaba frenético y casi no era consciente todavía de que estaba despierto, de que había vuelto a la realidad.

A su lado, Kanon lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por la cintura, pero él no se percató de eso hasta que intentó moverse y los brazos de su hermano se lo impidieron. Permaneció quieto con la mirada perdida en la nada y paulatinamente su respiración y los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad, el sudor que perlaba su piel se fue secando y se dio cuenta que el cuello le dolía por lo rígido que había estado.

Los primeros rayos de sol lo sorprendieron aún en la posición en que había despertado. Su hermano comenzó a removerse en sueños en su cama y Clarisse despertó poco después; pero él aún no era capaz de asimilar lo que había sucedido. La imagen de su homólogo adulto, su rostro desesperado y sus gritos de ayuda no salían de su cabeza, pero sobre todo, prevalecía la pregunta: ¿quién era? ¿Kanon o él?

—Buenos días, Saga—saludó Clarisse con una sonrisa, gesto que lentamente fue desapareciendo de su rostro al percatarse del estado tan alterado del gemelo mayor—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada—dijo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento dando un salto por el susto, despertando, de paso, a Kanon—. Nada…—repitió, aunque era sólo para convencerse a sí mismo.

Kanon se quejó un momento por haber sido despertado de esa forma, alegando que estaba soñando bonito, con el mar, dijo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor era presa de una serie de escalofríos y se le veía muy alterado. Contrariado, buscó respuestas en Clarisse, pero al no obtenerlas, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazar a Saga por la espalda.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado.

—Nada…nada…un mal sueño—dijo, relajándose en el abrazo de su hermano.

Durante la mañana, todos los empleados del orfanato _Eudaimia_ se encontraban haciendo un exhaustivo trabajo de limpieza. Los niños habían sido levantados desde muy temprano y todos habían sido bañados a punta de cubetazos de agua fría y jabón barato. Se les habían entregado bolsas de ropa que conseguían de la caridad, montañas de telas entre las que debían buscar lo que mejor les viniera encima.

Los gemelos, muertos de frío; pero luciendo pantalones sin remaches algunas tallas más grandes de lo debido e idénticas camisetas negras; seguían a Clarisse como pollitos a su madre, andaban de un lado a otro ayudando lo mejor que podían a la muchacha a vestir a los bebés y abrigarlos con las mantas.

Saga se percató, en una de sus vueltas por los pasillos del orfanato, que Alejandra había cambiado sus usuales pantalones vaqueros y sus blusones sueltos por una suerte de traje sastre, cuyo saco le ocultaba bien los rollos que se escapaban a la fajilla de su falda. La mujer se había maquillado, recortado el flequillo y se había teñido el pelo de color chocolate, lo que, sin duda, le quitaba varios años de encima y la hacía verse menos como una espantosa bruja y más como una directora de escuela.

Cuando Clarisse por fin terminó de alistar a los bebés y los intendentes finalizaron la limpieza de la habitación, se permitió descansar sobre una silla, con Kanon sobre su falda mientras le cepillaba el cabello y se lo amarraba con una nueva liga del mismo azul que su cabello. Por su parte, Saga desayunaba un vaso de leche y engullía, una tras otra, las galletas de chocolate de un tazón en la mesa, distraído, aun pensando en la pesadilla que lo había hecho despertarse tan alterado.

Había intentado recordar los detalles del sueño. Algo que le dijera quien era ese hombre y porque estaba en ese sitio y en ese estado; sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo el sueño se hacía cada vez más difuso y lejano, como si nunca hubiera sucedido y sólo prevalecía el ruego desesperado: "Él volverá si me dejas aquí".

—¡No te acabes las galletas!—exclamó Kanon al darse cuenta que su hermano había ingerido poco más de la mitad de las galletas—¡Clarrise, dile que me deje algunas!

—Saga, guárdale unas a tu hermano—dijo ella sin detener lo que estaba haciendo y con un tono que era más un pedido que un regaño.

—Ya terminé de todos modos—murmuró, terminándose la leche y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, provocándole una ligera risa a la joven y un puchero a su gemelo.

—Clarisse, ¿quién va a venir?—preguntó Kanon cuando la chica lo dejó en el suelo y llamaba a Saga para que se sentara en su regazo. El niño obedeció en medio de rezongos que sólo él entendió, sentándose sobre las delgadas piernas de la griega.

—El jefe, enano. —Torció el gesto y usó un tono despectivo, como si la simple mención de aquella figura fuera motivo de asqueo—. Llegará hoy por la tarde y tenemos que causar buena impresión. Ya saben: que vea que en algo bueno nos gastamos su dinero.

—Ah—murmuró el menor de los gemelos, no entendiendo del todo la explicación, pero igual no importaba.

— ¿Y es muy rico?

—Sí. Es de Japón y no viene muy seguido.

—Japón. Eso queda muy lejos, ¿no?—preguntó Saga, dejando que la joven se hiciera líos con su cabellera rebelde.

—Pues...sí. Bastante.

— ¿Y a "_la señora_" le gusta el jefe?—intervino Kanon de nuevo, con suma inocencia. Clarisse subió ambas cejas y lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa, finalmente sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Son...algo así como pareja...

— ¿Son novios?—volvió a interrogar, esta vez con una expresión de asco.

Para el niño, con su concepción del mundo y la nada positiva opinión que tenía de esa mujer, no llegaba a comprender como era que alguien podía sentirse atraído por la directora del orfanato, por más bonita que fuera, que en realidad no lo era. Por su parte, Clarisse se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a sabiendas que esa no era la respuesta acertada; pero tampoco podía decirle a un par de pequeños niños de siete años que "_amantes_" o "_se revuelcan de vez en cuando_" eran palabras más acertadas para describir la relación entre esos dos directivos.

El silencio se hizo al cabo de esa conversación. Un silencio sólo roto por el sonido del cepillo clavando sus dientes de plástico entre los nudos de la mata azul de Saga y el ruido producido por los dientes de Kanon mordiendo las galletas. Después de un rato, Clarisse amarró fuertemente el largo cabello del mayor en una cola de caballo, frustrándose cuando algunos mechones rebeldes empezaron a soltarse; pero justo cuando estaba por reiniciar su lucha contra ellos, uno de los bebés despertó y exigió atención de la única forma que conocía: llorando.

Para el momento en que terminó el desayuno, contrario a la rutina habitual, se suspendieron los intentos de clases y todos los niños fueron sacados al patio para que jugaran. Algo que a Saga le supo más como una orden que como un "premio" al buen comportamiento.

Aquel día hacía mucho frío. Estaba nublado y había mucho viento, por lo que la mayoría de los niños comenzaron a correr para entrar en calor. Kanon aceptó la invitación de Aarón para jugar un bizarro partido de futbol con demasiados jugadores por equipo y una pelota anaranjado chillante. Clarisse y Saga eligieron sentarse bajo un árbol a un lado del camino de cemento gris que guiaba al edificio. Había sólo unos montones de escaso pasto esparcidos entre la tierra seca, pálida y erosionada de los derredores, por lo que ella puso una manta y dejó los dos portabebés con los niños más pequeños sobre ella.

La joven tenía el libro de Kanon en el regazo y le dedicaba un prodigioso cuidado a la hora de reorganizar las hojas sueltas y alisar las esquinas dobladas. El menor de los gemelos estaba jugando, corriendo de un lado a otro y pateando la pelota; todo bajo la vigilancia de Saga, que parecía observar todo con renuencia.

Clarisse le pasó una mano por el cabello al mayor y le sonrió. Aún le desagradaban aquellas muestras de afecto tan molestas, pero Saga había tomado la decisión de que tenía una deuda con la muchacha y que, por extensión, debía comportarse amigablemente con ella, por ello se limitó a devolverle la mirada y forzar una sonrisa, desviando rápidamente su mirada al libro.

El libro se había deshojado completamente, delgados montones de hojas seguían pegados y muchas otras se habían revuelto y doblado. Algunas hojas estaba arrugadas y maltratadas por lo rápido que había tenido que actuar Saga para juntarlas todas, meterlas descuidadamente en una bolsa plástica y ocultarla bajo el colchón, entre unas tablas sueltas de la base de la cama. Las gruesas pastas negras estaban maltratadas de las esquinas y la contraportada se había separado a la mitad del lomo. Saga torció el gesto y suspiró, recordando porque estaba de tan mal humor.

—Va a quedar bien, te lo prometo—murmuró Clarisse en voz baja, como si le contara un secreto y seguido le guiñó un ojo, continuando con la tediosa tarea de acomodar correctamente todo el montón de páginas revueltas.

Clarisse se talló los ojos y se cubrió la boca al bostezar, aún le faltaba la mitad del libro por acomodar y también le hacía falta descubrir cómo pegarlo de nuevo todo. Torció la boca y se lamió los labios, sopesando todas sus opciones, pero ninguna que le satisficiera. Miró a Kanon, que continuaba corriendo y luego a Saga, que observaba el libro con un dejo de añoranza.

La joven recordaba haber visto a los gemelos el día de su llegada. Sólo llevaban un morral pequeño que contenía una muda de ropa para cada uno, una bolsita con algunas monedas y aquel libro de los Dioscuros; una especie de novela histórico-mitológica que el aventurado autor narraba con una bella prosa. Después de que Lorena se marchara del orfanato, ella los había guiado a la habitación que ocuparían y a las pocas horas Saga había tenido su primera pelea. La ropa y las monedas se las habían robado unos niños mayores, pero aquello no figuró motivos de riñas, incluso, Clarisse podía asegurar que a los gemelos no les importó en absoluto perder esas pertenencias; sin embargo, cuando el grupo de pequeños brabucones intentó quitarles la novela, Saga se les había ido encima como si hubieran osado tocar un objeto sagrado, después se lo dio a Kanon y le ordenó que lo escondiera.

Tiempo después, Kanon le había contado que su hermano le había regalado aquel libro el mismo día que Lorena los recogiera en la isla en que vivían y Clarisse no pudo evitar preguntarle si realmente podía entender el lenguaje utilizado en esa novela y el gemelo le respondió que sí, que lo entendía. Que, es más, lo único que se le dificultaba era leer rápido, pero que eso era sólo práctica. Boquiabierta, tampoco pudo evitar pedirle al menor que le leyera unos párrafos, comprobando lo que él ya le había dicho.

A ella le gustaba leer, pero no podía decir que sus lecturas fueran de alta cátedra ni de temas filosóficos. No, ella sólo había leído los cuentos infantiles que había memorizado para contárselos a los niños y alguna que otra novela barata que compraba en el mercado de la ciudad. Por eso, no podía creer que el libro que tenía en el regazo lo hubiera leído un pequeño niño de seis años que estaba enamorado de la mitología y, en general, de las historias de héroes y criaturas fantásticas.

—¿Te gusta la mitología a ti también, Saga?—preguntó, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza para desperezarse y continuar su tarea. Saga tardó en responder, pues había tomado un montón de hojas y se le veía muy concentrado observando los números y tratando de contar, mentalmente, para saber qué iba antes y después.

—No tanto—respondió, frunciendo el ceño—¿Qué sigue después del...1-0-4?—preguntó, intercalando la mirada entre dos páginas.

—Ciento cinco—respondió y tomó la hoja, señalando el pequeño número, en la parte superior, para luego girar la hoja y señalar el siguiente—. Aquí esta ¿ves? Entonces, sigue el ciento seis—rió al ver que Saga fruncía más el ceño, si eso era posible y asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Hasta qué número sabes contar?

—Cincuenta—respondió.

—Bueno, es más que suficiente. Mira—volvió a señalar el número—, el cien es un uno ¿ves? luego le sigue un cero, que está aquí, y después le sigue otro cero. —Saga asintió, concentrado en la explicación— ¿Qué sigue después del cero? —preguntó y Saga la miró con una ceja elevada, pero ella le sonrió, dándole a entender que había escuchado bien.

—¿Uno?—dijo, tímidamente, como si hubiera dicho una tontera.

—Ciento uno—dijo ella, girando la hoja y señalando el número.

—Es muy fácil— respondió Saga con un gesto de triunfo al haber entendido la explicación a la primera— ¿Entonces "dos _cienes_" tienen un dos aquí?—señaló el uno y Clarisse asintió.

—Doscientos—dijo—. Se llama doscientos.

—Fue lo que dije—murmuró, medio molesto, pero no dijo nada más y se volvió a concentrar en acomodar el montón de páginas que había agarrado.

— ¿Por qué a Kanon le gusta tanto la mitología?

—Papá nos contaba historias todas las noches. A él le gustaba contarnos sobre Poseidón...creo que porque le gustaba el mar...o le gustaba el mar porque le gustaba Poseidón...—Luego se silenció y subió los hombros, como si se respondiera a sí mismo que nunca encontraría una explicación a ese ridículo dilema—. Kanon le tiene gusto a los héroes...antes le gustaba Aquiles, pero ahora le gustan Cástor y Pólux.

—¿Me contarías por qué?—preguntó la chica y Saga torció la boca en un gesto dubitativo, sopesando la petición. Al final pareció aceptar, pues dejó de lado el montoncito de hojas que tenía en las manos y miró a la muchacha soltando un largo suspiro.

—Papá había estado enfermando, pero aún podía levantarse. Cumplíamos cinco. De nuestros cumpleaños, ese fue el más entretenido—empezó a decir con un dejo de resignación y Clarisse entrelazó las manos sobre su falda para escucharlo muy atentamente.

Saga le contó con voz pausada y de vez en cuando desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, intentando recordar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles, como ese día de marzo su padre los había llevado de paseo por las islas Jónicas. Resultó que, por coincidencia, los gemelos no eran los únicos festejados, algunos cuantos marineros amigos de Lisandro también se festejaban ese día. Muy temprano habían subido al pequeño barco pesquero de su padre y junto a una pequeña tripulación conformada por cuatro hombres más, zarparon de Paxos, su isla natal, hacia Ítaca. Ese día, mientras paseaban surcando el mar y se detenía a pescar en medio de la nada, sólo rodeados por el ancho desierto azul, Angelo, uno de los amigos de su padre, les había contado la leyenda de los Dioscuros, que cabalgaban, desde hacía siglos, sobre las olas de los mares griegos calmando las tempestades. Así como cuando vivían, los hermanos ayudaban a los combatientes en sus alados corceles, desde que murieran, los navegantes afligidos los invocan en medio de la tormenta.

El día era perfecto y se mantuvo así durante horas. Tomaron primero rumbo a Antipaxos y Corfú, luego bordearon varias islas en medio de historias sobre Poseidón y sirenas. Luego llegaron a Ítaca, la tierra de Odiseo. Lisandro conocía todas esas costas como el patio de su casa y la conversación, salpicada de información y anécdotas hizo que las horas volaran.

Ya habían iniciado el regreso cuando súbitamente se dejó caer un cambio de vientos que trajo oscuridad, nubes negras, lluvia, relámpagos y, sobre todo, grandes olas. Esto suele ser frecuente en el Mediterráneo, había pensado Clarisse en medio del relato, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario. Los gemelos estaban asustados, habían paseado con su padre en incontables ocasiones, pero nunca les había tocado algo semejante. Mirando a su padre cogido del timón, manejando su barco con total seguridad, los niños se abrazaron en un rincón y esperaron, muertos de miedo y mareados. Los cinco pescadores se gritaban órdenes o se comunicaban por medio de señas que sólo entre ellos entendían, estabilizando la embarcación y manteniéndola a flote. Los cinco estaban sonrientes para indignación de Saga, como si aquello fuera algo sumamente divertido. Fueron horas terribles que se le hicieron eternas al mayor de ambos niños que sólo deseaba que terminara esa pesadilla.

De pronto, después de un siglo, tan sorpresivamente como antes, el viento volvió a cambiar, el resplandor de las estrellas se dejó ver en un rincón del horizonte lejano y las olas, hasta entonces enormes, se fueron aquietando como si una mano invisible hubiera pasado acariciando sus lomos hinchados. Lentamente las blancas crestas de espuma fueron desapareciendo.

—¡Acaban de pasar los Dioscuros!—exclamó el enorme vozarrón de su padre.

Desde ese entonces, para Kanon, Aquiles dejó de interesarle y los Dioscuros se volvieron sus héroes míticos preferidos: un sinónimo de poder, valor y amor fraternal. Un ideal que él quería alcanzar junto a su hermano.

Desde entonces, para Saga, los Dioscuros, los ángeles guardianes, los paseos en barco, los truenos y el miedo, eran la misma cosa.

Cuando el gemelo mayor finalizó su relato, Clarisse sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al niño con fuerza. Le sorprendía como un mismo suceso había sido interpretado de formas tan magistralmente distintas por dos pequeños tan iguales. El niño se dejó hacer y al ser soltado, continuó acomodando las páginas del libro, resignado a seguir respondiendo las peguntas de la joven.

— ¿Y a ti que te gusta? ¿Tienes un dios favorito? ¿Un héroe?— El niño negó con la cabeza y subió los hombros con desinterés.

—Hermes...creo.

—¿Hermes? —preguntó arrugando la nariz—. ¿Por qué Hermes? Es el dios de los ladrones...

—Es muy listo...me recuerda a Kanon—murmuró, mirando a su hermano y sonriendo de lado.

—Bueno…—murmuró mirando al menor—Sí, supongo que robarle el rebaño a Apolo necesitó de mucha planeación. Engañar a un dios no es cosa fácil—dijo ya con una sonrisa, volviendo a prestarle atención a sus hojas—. A mí me gusta Atenea—dijo luego de pensarlo un momento y Saga frunció el ceño de nuevo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Papá odiaba a esa diosa.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. —Encogió los hombros y frunció el ceño—. No la quería, ni a ella ni a Ares. Los odiaba.

—Ares es el dios de la guerra…lo entiendo pero ¿Athena porque? —Saga no contestó, limitándose a subir un hombro dando a entender que no tenía una respuesta a eso.

Clarisse entendió que era momento de guardar silencio, si seguía interrogando a Saga lo único que conseguiría sería fastidiarlo, así que continuó lo que hacía por un largo rato hasta que el sol comenzó a calentar el ambiente y hacer más agradable el día.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, la esperada visita llegó en su llamativa limosina negra. Un alto hombre, bien entrado en la treintena, moreno, con ojos rasgados y una poblada barba oscura bajó de ella, seguido de un hombre calvo y que a más de uno les pareció medio tonto. El hombre entró al patio del orfanato siguiendo el camino de baldosas hacia el edificio, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie ni responder a los saludos de algunos de los empleados que se aventuraban a pronunciar palabras.

Mitsumasa Kido vestía traje y llevaba un portafolio que balanceaba adelante y atrás con aires de tal prepotencia que Clarisse compuso una expresión despectiva conforme sus ojos lo seguían. Alejandra salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa en el rostro y pronunciando palabras en un entorpecido japonés, quedándose un momento en mitad del paso hablando con él. A diferencia de la mayoría de los niños, Kanon no se sentía azorado por la imagen del japonés; muy por el contrario, no le había causado la mínima impresión pues, como buen hijo de marinero, estaba acostumbrado a los hombres altos, musculosos e imponentes. Por ello no entendía porque, de pronto, todos parecían haber perdido el interés en el juego.

Resopló molesto y pateó la pelota, la que fue a dar a los pies del Kido, que interrumpió la conversación y bajó la mirada para mirar a Kanon que había corrido hasta ahí a recogerla. Clarisse no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Saga se puso de pie de un brinco, alarmado por la mirada asesina que Alejandra le dirigía y corrió hasta quedar al lado de su gemelo, éste último extrañado por el aparente interés que había generado en el japonés.

Mitsumasa se agachó un poco y observó a los dos niños, le quitó la pelota a Kanon y la arrojó lejos, enviándolo a recogerla, pero Saga se lo impidió tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

—No es un perro—dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca despectiva. El hombre rió y tomó a Saga de la muñeca y acercándolo a él.

—_Lo es, greñudo _—dijo en un muy mal pronunciado griego, sonriendo.

Saga estaba a punto de discutir, pero cuando había abierto la boca para empezar a hablar, Kanon lo jaló del otro brazo y le soltó al hombre una fuerte patada en la espinilla, con las mejillas infladas y las cejas juntas. Tomó a su hermano de los hombros y se interpuso entre él y Mitsumasa, levantando el mentón en son de reto.

Alejandra gruñó y dio un paso al frente, pero Clarisse ya estaba al lado de los gemelos y, con su voz melodiosa, pronunció una disculpa en japonés al hombre, diciéndole algunas palabras más que el hombre pareció admitir. Ella tomó a los gemelos de la mano y los guió al árbol en que momentos antes estaba sentada, dándoles la espalada y dejando que entraran al edificio antes de sentarse y sonreír, aprobando la actitud de los gemelos con una caricia en los cabellos.

—¿Jugamos?—Le preguntó Kanon a Saga extendiendo la mano.

El mayor aceptó sin replicar, aunque era obvio a todas luces que no estaba encantado con la idea de jugar a nada. Nunca había sido muy dado a los juegos y en el último año el poco gusto que les tenía se había evaporado como un charco de agua en mitad del desierto.

.

3

.

Acababa de anochecer cuando Shion llegó a la plaza de un bonito parque en Préveza; el punto de reunión que Senmut había fijado en su carta. El lemuriano vestía ropa civil; camisa y pantalones negros, junto al cabello atado con una liga, lo hacían pasar desapercibido entre las personas que paseaban. Se sentó en una banca frente al kiosco y esperó a que los hermanos egipcios aparecieran.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió el cosmos de Nehesi acercarse al lado de la débil presencia de Senmut. Se levantó y los miró sonriendo.

—¿Lleva mucho esperando, señor? —preguntó Senmut y Shion negó con la cabeza.

—No, pocos minutos. ¿Está todo en orden?

—Por supuesto—respondió Nehesi con una sonrisa. Iniciando el camino de regreso al hostal.

—Visité a la señorita Xaroulis por la mañana. —Empezó a explicar el mayor—. Estaba muy sorprendida de conocer su identidad, pero nos ayudó a agilizar los trámites; así que mañana podremos recoger a los niños sin ningún problema.

—Magnifico—aprobó Shion con una sonrisa—, al fin buenas noticias.

—Nos reuniremos con ella en su despacho. Tendrá que llenar algunas formas y firmar algunos papeles, señor; pero no habrá ningún problema al recoger a los niños.

—¿Ellos están bien? —preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

—La señorita Xaroulis no me dio detalles, pero me informó que su hermana se está haciendo cargo de ellos personalmente. — Shion emitió un sonido y torció la boca.

—No se preocupe Patriarca—dijo con voz animada Nehesi, colocando los brazos tras su nuca y caminando un poco más despacio—. Estarán bien, nada que no podamos solucionar con mil vueltas al campo de entrenamiento y una buena dosis de filosofía griega ¿no, hermano?

—Claro. —Le dio por su lado, consiguiendo que Nehesi se molestara al verse ignorado y caminara más rápido, dejándolos atrás—. Maleducado—murmuró con los ojos entornados y Shion tuvo que reprimir la risa—. Señor, debería saber algo más…

—Dime.

—Mitsumasa Kido está de visita en el orfanato. —Shion emitió un sonido de molestia y luego un largo suspiro.

—El destino se empeña en ponerme a ese hombre en el camino—murmuró con un dejo de derrota—. Los dioses planean algo, Senmut…

—Espero que sea la muerte lenta y dolorosa de ese tipo—dijo el aludido y por un segundo Shion abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquella era la primera broma que escuchaba a su joven pupilo pronunciar en mucho tiempo; mas luego, cuando se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial, soltó una carcajada divertida.

.

4

.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando Casandra le avisó que tenía una llamada telefónica. Extrañada, había dejado a los bebés a cargo de los gemelos y había corrido por el pasillo a atender la llamada: era su hermana. Clarisse se encontraba en la oficina de la directora con el auricular del teléfono en la oreja y una expresión de total incredulidad estampada en el rostro. La joven tenía tan fuertemente sujeto el auricular que los dedos se le estaban poniendo blancos y el brazo entero le temblaba ligeramente, al igual que el labio inferior.

—¿Me estás oyendo Clarisse?—preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea y ella, inconscientemente, asintió con la cabeza —¿Clarisse, sigues ahí?— Volvió a preguntar su hermana y fue entonces que Clarisse calló en la cuenta de que ella no podía apreciar sus gestos de incertidumbre.

—Si...si, perdona—tartamudeó con la voz apenas audible. Sintió la boca seca y se lamió los labios—. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—Totalmente. Mañana irán personalmente por ellos—informó con voz pausada, permitiendo que su hermana procesara toda la información.

—Pero...la madre...

—Tienen todo en regla: la firma del padre y de la madre. Parece que estos papeles están en vigencia hace años.

—¿Quién es él? Es decir... ¿de verdad es...el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena?

—El nuevo tutor, sí...quien vino a hablar conmigo era un subordinado. Debiste ver a ese hombre ¡oh, Dios, linda! Da un miedo que…

—No sabía que operaban así...que reclutaban a los caballeros de esta forma...

—Yo tampoco, pero el hombre con el que hablé me dijo que aclararía todas mis dudas cuando nos encontráramos. —Hizo una larga pausa y Clarisse comenzó a impacientarse—. Linda, no creo que esos hombres estén muy felices de saber lo que sucedió con los gemelos...podría ser...peligroso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡¿Por qué digo eso? ¿No me estás escuchando? ¡Son Santos de Athena!

—Pero, Lorena, ellos son…buenos.

Lorena hizo una larga pausa y Clarisse pudo escuchar como soltaba un largo suspiro de resignación. Se removió incómoda y se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja, esperando a que su hermana mayor continuara hablando; pero no lo hizo.

—Estarán mejor ahí—dijo, rompiendo el silencio y casi pudo visualizar a su hermana abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Linda...

—Escucha Lorena, tú lo has dicho: tienen dinero, espacio, tiempo...gente buena. ¡Por Dios, Lorena! A mejor sitio no pueden ir.

—Clarisse, no estamos hablando de una mansión con bonitos jardines, estamos hablando del Santuario. Nadie les ha preguntado a ellos si quieren ser Caballeros de Oro, si quieren pasar su vida peleando, sangrando…

—Basta…

—Discúlpame, linda. Estoy muy alterada. ¿Tú estarás bien?

Al cabo de eso, la conversación no se prolongó mucho más. Lorena explicó a su hermana que llegarían temprano, firmarían algunas formalidades y después se irían, con los gemelos. Al colgar e iniciar su camino de regreso a la habitación, Clarisse sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. Se detuvo, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón y descubrió que aquello que dolía era el palpitar acelerado de ese músculo vital. La molestia subió por su garganta seca y los ojos empezaron a escocerle. Gimió; estaba llorando.

Con sorpresa, descubrió que ese llanto era el mismo que había experimentado el día en que sus padres murieron. El mismo llanto de angustia y la sensación de que le habían arrebatado un pedazo de su propia alma. Se recargó en la pared y levantó la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran mojando sus mejillas, al tiempo que se preguntaba en qué momento y de qué manera los gemelos se habían metido tan profundamente dentro de ella. A penas tenía unos pocos días que los había recuperado y ya iban a quitárselos de nuevo; a los dos.

No era la primera vez que se encariñaba con un niño y lo veía partir a lado de una nueva familia; pero el sólo pensar que esa era la última noche que pasaría con ellos y comprender el duro futuro que tenían porvenir, hacían que su llanto no se detuviera y, en cambio, parecía agolpar las lágrimas en sus ojos y acrecentar el dolor en su pecho. Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró, encogida sobre sí misma; luciendo aún más pequeña de lo que de por sí era, tratando de consolarse al pensar en los maravillosos hombres en que se convertirían. Porque eran fuertes, más fuertes que ninguna otra persona que conociera. Eran buenos y seguramente de adultos serían personas llenas de virtudes. Pero, sobre todo, se tenían el uno al otro.

—Estarán bien. —Se dijo entre sollozos, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Deja de llorar, tonta.

Esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y unos cuantos más para que los ojos enrojecidos recuperaran su estado natural. Respiró profundamente varias veces, arreglándose el cabello y el vestido verde; luego volvió a la habitación de los bebés y sonrió a Kanon, que arrullaba a uno de los más pequeños tarareando una vieja nana que se sabía de hace mucho tiempo.

—Tengo algo que decirles enanos—dijo ella, sentándose en la cama y extendiendo los brazos para que los gemelos se acercaran. Saga se sentó en la cama a su lado y Kanon saltó a su regazo, ambos mirándola curiosos.

—¿Es algo malo? ¿Tuviste problemas porque pateé al jefe? —preguntó el menor, sintiéndose culpable ya desde antes de que ella dijera algo.

—No—dijo en medio de una risa divertida—, eso no. No te preocupes, se lo merece ese viejo horrible—suspiró—. ¿Se acuerdan de mi hermana Lorena?

—Si—respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Bueno, mañana vendrá…

—¿A visitarnos?

—No. —Tragó saliva y abrazó fuertemente a Kanon— Vendrá con… unas personas que tienen que conocer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Saga con recelo.

—Bueno, ellos los van a adoptar—dijo con la voz en un hilo, sintiendo que le había costado muchísimo trabajo pronunciar aquello.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Kanon, como si hubiera escuchado mal o tanteando el terreno para asegurarse de que no era una broma.

—El Santuario de Athena.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada. Contrario a toda expectativa que tuviera, las reacciones que Clarisse vio en los niños fueron totalmente inesperadas. Kanon frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano, casi enojado, mientras este abría los ojos con sorpresa sin quitar la mirada de la joven. El menor se soltó del abrazo de la joven y bajó al suelo, yendo a la cama que compartía con su hermano, dejándose caer en ella y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—¿A los dos? —preguntó Saga luego de un largo rato de silencio. Clarisse lo miró y asintió lentamente y el mayor pareció respirar aliviado, luego, sin decir nada más se acostó al lado de su hermano, forcejeó con él un momento para quitarle las sábanas de la cara y le soltó un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Luego, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

En medio del forcejeo, Clarisse había visto que los ojos de Kanon brillaban con incertidumbre, como si peleara internamente entre estar feliz o asustado. Ella sabía que el menor de los dos estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que era ese sitio, él mismo le había contado la leyenda de los caballeros que con su puño destruyen ciudades enteras. El niño miró a su hermano dormir largo rato antes de sentir los párpados pesados y luego, cuando sintió que el sueño lo vencía, miró a Clarisse, con algo que ella no supo bien cómo interpretar.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —Le sonrió y Kanon sólo pareció enojarse más.

—Saga siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo. Es él quien me cuida, es él quien pelea por mí…yo quiero hacer eso por él.

—Entonces tendrás que dejar de ser tan berrinchudo y volverte el Santo más poderoso de entre todos los Santos de Athena.

Kanon no supo si enojarse porque ella lo había llamado berrinchudo o entusiasmarse ante la posibilidad de llegar a ser el más poderoso entre todos los que peleaban por esa diosa. De cualquier forma no llegó a una conclusión porque el sueño terminó por derrotarlo, llevándoselo consigo y haciéndolo soñar con el mar calmo y brillante que existía frente a las ruinas de un antiquísimo templo a Poseidón en Paxos, su antiguo hogar.

Cuando el sol estuvo en su cenit, los gemelos ya estaban bañados y listos para irse. Los tres hombres que habían llegado desde temprano al orfanato, habían llamado la atención de todos los residentes por sus imponentes presencias y a Clarisse no le quedó ninguna duda de que pertenecían a la Orden de la diosa de la sabiduría.

En aquel momento, Kanon se mantenía refugiado tras su hermano gemelo; mantenía la cabeza gacha, con la mirada clavada en el suelo: se sentía intimidado por el hombre que lo observaba con sus penetrantes ojos violetas que analizaban cada centímetro de los niños. El largo cabello verde le caía a ambos lados del rostro resaltando los curiosos lunares en su frente, donde deberían estar las cejas. El hombre parecía estar evaluándolos, deteniéndose repetidas veces entre los moratones y las costras en distintas partes del cuerpo de Saga, sin saber si quería saber cómo y porqué se había hecho todo eso.

Tensa, Clarisse estaba de pie en un rincón de la habitación, escuchando vagamente la conversación que el más alto de los tres mantenía tanto con Lorena como con Alejandra. Mientras que el más bajito observaba con una sonrisa, intercalando la mirada entre los gemelos y el hombre de cabello verde.

El hombre que reconoció como el Patriarca debido al respeto con que le hablaban los otros dos, tomó a Kanon de la barbilla y lo obligó a alzar la cara, cruzando la mirada con esos orbes violetas que lo intimidaron. Él sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta.

La joven griega cambió de postura lista para intervenir cuando Saga apretó los puños, pero su visitante estaba lejos de sentirse ofendido, pues sólo asintió, como comprendiendo la indirecta de que todavía no le tenían confianza.

—Así que no hablas mucho, está bien. ¿Y tú qué tal? —Se dirigió a Saga, pero al igual que con su hermano, no obtuvo respuesta.

—Si me permite, le sugiero que se lleve sólo al menor. Es inteligente, callado y muy obediente; no le causará problemas.

Alejandra había terminado con todo el papeleo y se había levantado, dirigiéndose con altanería al Patriarca, tratando de lucir segura e importante, pero cuando el hombre le dirigió la mirada, Clarisse y Lorena tuvieron que reprimir una risa al ver como la mujer parecía encogerse ante la fría mirada recibida.

—Creo, señorita, que estoy adoptando niños, no comprándome una mascota. —habló con educación, pero con un tono que no le daba lugar a las réplicas. Nehesi, por su parte, soltó un silbido de aprobación y una sonrisa socarrona.

—No es eso, señor. Pero como dije, el mayor es un muchacho problemático y… no quiero que lo devuelva por no poder controlarlo— respondió, intimidada.

—No se preocupe por eso, no permitiría que volvieran aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además… —agregó sonriéndole al mayor —, estoy seguro que este muchacho pensaría en matarme si me llevara sólo a uno. —Terminó fingiendo un estremecimiento.

Alejandra torció la boca y asintió, extrañamente sintiéndose humillada. Shion reacomodó los pliegues de su ropa y miró a los egipcios, luego a las hermanas y se acercó a ellas, extendiendo la mano para estrechar las suyas. Clarisse fue la primera en estrecharle la mano, sintiéndose contrariada cuando percibió la palma rasposa y llena de callos con lo terso de la piel del reverso. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, sintiéndose confiada de dejar que los niños se fueran con él, sus ojos reflejaban paz y una sabiduría milenaria que no contrastaba con su rostro de cuarenta-y-tantos años.

—Señorita, le agradezco que cuidara de ellos—dijo y luego estrechó la mano de Lorena—. Muchas gracias a usted también.

—Cuide de ellos—murmuró con inseguridad Clarisse, deteniendo al Patriarca que ya había dado media vuelta para irse.

—Lo mejor que pueda—respondió y luego miró a los gemelos— ¿No quieren despedirse? —Les preguntó.

Kanon no esperó otra invitación y se acercó a Clarisse, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura y estrechándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió y se acuclilló frente a él, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares y una sonrisa tristona pero sincera en el rostro.

—Te quiero—dijo el gemelo y ella le besó la frente.

—Ven a visitarme un día ¿sí? Si necesitas cualquier cosa o si sólo quieres hablar, no dudes en buscarme. —Kanon asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

—Cuando te visite, me haces un pastel.

—¿De fresa?

—De fresa.

—Muy bien. — Le besó una mejilla y después de otro largo abrazo, se separó de ella y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Shion. Clarisse miró a Saga y le sonrió, el niño tenía el rostro ladeado y se había acercado a ella. Inseguro, la miró como si intentara decidirse que era lo siguiente a hacer.

—Gracias—dijo y Clarisse no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó con fuerza, besándolo entre el cabello.

—Eres un niño maravilloso Saga. Yo te quiero mucho, no me olvides.

—Adiós—dijo cuando ella lo soltó y, sorpresivamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla, parándose al lado de su hermano después. Clarisse se llevó una mano al sitio donde él la había besado y sonrió, sintiendo que las lágrimas se habían precipitado de nuevo.

Desde el arco de entrada al jardín frontal, los vio subir a un automóvil negro, los vio alejarse y siguió mirándolos hasta que se alejaron. Y continuó mirando, aun cuando ya habían desaparecido por la línea del horizonte.

El silencio dentro del auto era muy pesado e incómodo. Nehesi conducía y a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, Senmut iba leyendo un libro completamente indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Shion, por su parte iba observando por la ventana ignorando el escudriño del mayor de los gemelos, mientras el menor se revolvía nervioso al lado del desconocido.

—Soy Kanon —dijo rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención del adulto, que le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

—Yo soy Shion… —respondió mirando el libro que el niño abrazaba — ¿Puedo? —preguntó, estirando la mano. El niño dudó un momento; pero entregó el libro al otro. Clarisse no había terminado de repararlo, por lo que aún no estaba pegado y las tapas continuaban rotas. Con cuidado, Shion lo tomó y luego de mirarlo unos segundos abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras lo hojeaba —Dioscuros…y no es la versión para niños ¿lo han leído todo ustedes?

—Yo lo leí para los dos; mi hermano no sabe leer.

—Así que eres un pequeño muy inteligente —aseguró revolviéndole el cabello.

El silencio se dejó caer de nuevo dentro del coche. Saga había fijado su atención al paisaje de la ciudad tras la ventana y Kanon empezó a jugar con sus pies. Shion mantuvo el libro en su regazo; pero esta vez decidió ser él quien hablara, así que se inclinó un poco hacia el mayor y llamó su atención al colocar su mano sobre su brazo.

—¿Cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas? —Le preguntó, pero el niño no respondió y se limitó a mirar a su hermano, que se había encogido en su lugar al sentirse aludido y culpable. Shion lo notó y decidió que sería prudente preguntarlo en otro momento, cuando los niños le tuvieran más confianza—. Ven—dijo, pero antes de que Saga pudiera responder, ya lo había sentado sobre su pierna con un movimiento que el gemelo no supo en qué momento fue efectuado.

Shion lo miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Luego, sorpresivamente, una luz dorada empezó a emanar de sus manos y a rodear a Saga. El gemelo sintió una sensación cálida rodeándolo, como una caricia de suave tela. Cerró los ojos y cuando menos lo deseaba, la luz y aquella sensación se desvanecieron, junto con cada una de sus heridas y la molestia que le provocaban, como si estas nunca se hubieran producido.

—Así está mejor ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso? —preguntó incrédulo, mirando sus brazos y palpándose el rostro.

—Con muchos años de práctica—respondió; pero luego, invariablemente, se produjo un largo silencio. Aunque, en aquella ocasión, Saga permaneció bien acomodado en el regazo de Shion, permitiendo que este lo rodeara con un brazo y mirando por la ventana.

—Shion…—llamó Kanon en voz baja, casi temblorosa.

—¿Si?

—¿Vamos a vivir en el Santuario?

—¿Quién les dijo que iríamos al Santuario?

—Clarisse…

—Oh, pues si, así es.

—Ah… ¿y tú vas a ser nuestro padre ahora?

—Yo…

—Basta, Kanon. No lo molestes—interrumpió Saga, juntando las cejas.

—Yo sólo quería saber…—murmuró, agachando la cabeza, pero miró al lemuriano con sorpresa cuando éste lo rodeó con su brazo libre y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Sí, Kanon. Yo voy a ser su padre desde ahora.

Kanon sonrió recargándose en su brazo. El niño se acomodó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a dormitar, extrañamente se sentía seguro y cómodo con aquel extraño, aunque llevara poco tiempo de conocerlo.

—Me llamo Saga… —dijo con el tono de quien se da por vencido y sacado una sonrisa satisfecha del otro, que lo sintió como una pequeña victoria.

—Mucho gusto, Saga.

—¿El Santuario es grande?

—Si…

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Mucho. Es enorme.

—Qué bueno—murmuró, acomodándose entre sus brazos, sintiéndose de pronto aletargado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque a Kanon no le gustan los lugares pequeños.

.

.

* * *

***Eudaimia**: En griego "felicidad".

**N/A:** Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya por fín rescatamos a nuestros gemes de ese feo orfanato y van camino al Santuario. Ya conocemos un poco más de la historia de Senmut y Nehesi y pronto descubrirán porqué demonios estaban en Edfú sirviendo a Horus.

¿Quién es Jezabel? Es una pregunta interesante, pero lamentablemente tendán que esperar, jojojo.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Los invito a visitar mi blog, ahí podrán encontrar información adicional sobre éste y otros fanfics, así como podrán enterarse del avance de cada capítulo y las fechas estimadas de actualización. Un beso a todos.

**Aria**: Me da muchísimo gusto saber que el fic te está gustando. No te preocupes por que abandone el fic, no lo pienso hacer ni por equivocación, sólo era que estaba a media fecha de evaluación y la escuela me traía loca. Gracias a Zeus que por fin terminó y me puedo dedicar a mis queridos fanfics. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, espero que te siga gustando mi trabajo. Un beso.


	7. Santuario

**Capítulo 6. – Santuario**

1

.

En aquellas buenas épocas, cuando escuchar relatos y cuentos de la voz de sus mayores era la única preocupación de Saga y Kanon —y su pasatiempo favorito—, supieron de personajes, animales y lugares insospechados. En esos días ambos iban al preescolar y tenían algunos libros con ilustraciones, pero de todas formas preferían forzar a sus cabecitas duras para que imaginaran todas aquellas escenas de fantasía descritas en las narraciones.

De esa manera, la primera imagen que tuvieron de Hércules fue a su propio padre, pero rubio y con barbas.

Con frecuencia era en el muelle —sitio donde solían estar acompañando a su padre— donde ellos y algunos otros niños, sentados sobre cajas de madera, solían escuchar aquellos fantásticos relatos. Los adultos los entretenían contando viejos mitos, antiguas leyendas y sus propias aventuras, pero nadie superaba a Lisandro Rouvás en el arte de contar cuentos. Y no era porque fuera su padre que lo decían, pero quién sabe qué clase de encanto tenía que siempre mantenía a todos, niños y adultos, atrapados con sus palabras y gestos mientras hablaba.

Él, su padre, sí sabía contarles cuentos.

Un día, luego de una de esas reuniones que tenían los marineros donde bebían, hablando de muchas cosas y mandaban a los niños a perseguir gaviotas, Saga iba de la mano de su padre, pateando piedritas mientras Kanon, sosteniendo la otra, daba algunos alegres saltos. En la reunión, uno de los hijos de los pescadores cumplía años, era una fecha importante, sobre todo porque diecisiete años no se cumplían todos los días. El muchacho había sido invitado a la mesa de los adultos, había bebido algunos tragos con los que se atragantó y luego cada uno de los hombres había contado una anécdota para ilustrar la importancia del evento.

Lisandro había contado el episodio donde Alejandro de Macedonia montó por vez primera a Bucéfalo, que por aquellas fechas debía rondar los diecisiete. Fue entonces que, con inocencia, el mayor preguntó:

—Papá, ¿de dónde zzakaz tantoz y tantoz kuentoz que pareze que no acabaz nunka? ¿Cómo le hacez para que kada uno zzea diferente? ¡Nunka lozz repitezz! ¿Kién te loz kontó?

—Los cuentos no son míos—respondió Lisandro con una sonrisa—, son de todos y todos los saben. A mí me los contaba mi padre y a él se los contó el suyo… así ha ocurrido sucesivamente, siempre—dijo, cargando a sus dos hijos y así evitar que caminaran la pendiente que los guiaría a su casa.

—Kuéntanos uno nuevo—pidió Kanon, emocionado, aferrándose de la camiseta de su padre.

—Muy bien. Tengo uno nuevo que seguro les gustará mucho—asintió—. Pero hoy, antes de que les empiece a contar el relato, quiero que hagamos un trato. —Los gemelos escucharon ansiosos, asintiendo, aceptando el trato de antemano—: A uno de ustedes se le va a encomendar una muy, muy importante tarea. Deberá volverse muy poderoso y proteger a muchas personas; pasado el tiempo se parecerá mucho a todos esos héroes de los cuentos. Pero si tiene alguna dificultad, no deberá sentir miedo porque ahí va a estar su hermano para apoyarlo, para protegerlo y para tomar su lugar de ser necesario y también podrá volver conmigo, porque yo siempre voy a estar aquí para cuidarlos. Así que, prométanme que cumplirán esa honrosa tarea y que no olvidarán esto: protéjanse el uno al otro, siempre ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Lisandro terminó de hablar, aguardó la respuesta en silencio. Ya estaban frente a la puerta de su casa, pero no los bajó y tampoco entró a la casa; se mantuvo ahí mirándolos con severidad, como si sólo existiera una respuesta correcta de entre todas las que pudieron haber pronunciado los niños. Saga fue el primero en decir "sí" y Kanon no se hizo esperar.

Entraron a casa, se acomodaron en sus camas y entonces Lisandro, abrazando a Kanon y mirando a Saga, empezó a contar un nuevo y fascinante relato. Uno que hablaba de guerreros legendarios que se hacían llamar "Santos de Athena". Guerreros que aplastaban las estrellas con las manos, que abrían la tierra de una patada y que protegían al mundo a las órdenes de la diosa de la guerra inteligente y la sabiduría.

La de ojos grises.

—Debo estar loco para no confiar en Atenea—dijo Lisandro, mirando el techo y sin haberse dado cuenta que Kanon hacía rato que se había quedado dormido—. Pero no importa lo que yo opine, después de todo.

Años más tarde ni Saga ni Kanon recordarían los detalles. Quizá sería una artimaña de sus mentes para evitar que los recuerdos los dañaran más profundamente de lo que, de por sí, ya estaban dañados. Después sería como verlo a través del vaho pegado a la ventana: borroso, efímero; tan lejano e irreal que parecería más bien un sueño.

Años más tarde, Saga únicamente recordaría la mitad del trato. Años más tarde, sólo Kanon recordaría las palabras de su padre.

.

2

.

Hacía tiempo, en la antigua Grecia, los niños eran separados de las mujeres al cumplir los siete años para empezar a ser instruidos en la educación griega. Saga y Kanon ya tenían siete años y era tiempo de que se convirtieran en todos unos griegos. O al menos eso fue lo que les contó Nehesi, con voz lúgubre, durante su viaje en avión

Habían llegado a Atenas casi al final del día. En el aeropuerto, un hombre del Santuario, a quien Shion llamó "_Auriga"_, los había esperado en un automóvil negro igual al que habían dejado en Préveza. Aquello hizo pensar a los gemelos, de inmediato, que el Patriarca era sin duda alguna, alguien con mucho dinero.

Las ruinas de lo que había sido el Partenón brillaban bajo los últimos rayos del sol de julio. Kanon admiró desde la ventana del auto la maravillosa imagen que deleitaba sus ojos en aquel momento; el sol se ponía tras los peñascos y sus rayos agonizantes bañaban el edificio dándole un curioso color naranja y rosa. El niño había escuchado hablar de ese lugar e incluso había tenido ocasión de ver una fotografía, pero nunca imaginó que la construcción sería tan impresionante en la realidad. Se asomó un poco más por la ventana y abrió los ojos, emitiendo un largo sonido de sorpresa. Los ojos le resplandecieron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Estaba parado sobre una pierna de Nehesi y tenía casi medio cuerpo de fuera. El egipcio tenía una de sus enormes manos cubriéndole totalmente la barriga y la otra le aferraba un brazo, mientras señalaba todos los lugares importantes por los que pasaban. El menor de los egipcios se sintió ligeramente identificado con el niño por aquel entusiasmo desbordante y la incomodidad que se leía en sus ojos cada vez que Saga parecía no compartir su emoción.

—¡Mira, Saga! —exclamó el niño metiendo la cabeza al auto, mirando a su hermano y señalando el viejo edificio— ¡Mira, se ve muy bonito! ¿O no?

—Sí, mucho…—respondió el mayor, mirando distraídamente el Partenón y luego mirando de soslayo a Shion.

Kanon rodó los ojos y volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana, ignorando magistralmente la poca efusividad del gemelo mayor de la misma manera como se ignora algo a lo que ya se está acostumbrado. Nehesi sonrió para sí mismo, contento de ver que el niño ya se había recuperado del malestar que lo había asaltado durante el viaje en avión, que lo había hecho vomitar y sentirse enfermo el resto del camino, pero que ahora parecía no haber pasado nunca.

—Y aún no has visto el Santuario—dijo Nehesi con una sonrisa, pasándole las manos por la cintura para asegurarse de que el niño no se saliera por la ventana. —Si el Partenón te gustó, el Santuario te va a encantar—aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Mete la cabeza al auto, Kanon—murmuró Senmut desde el asiento del copiloto, cerrando su libro y mirándolo a través del retrovisor con severidad—. Es peligroso que hagas eso.

—No seas aguafiestas, Senmut. El crío está admirando los edificios.

—No es un edificio, es un templo—puntualizó el egipcio y su hermano puso los ojos en blanco—. Y, Kanon, mete la cabeza te he dicho. Mi hermano es un irresponsable y seguro quiere que otro auto te la vuele o que te salgas por la ventana y te arrollen.

—Senmut, no espantes al niño, por el amor de Athena—imperó el menor, arrugando la nariz, pero Senmut ya había regresado a su lectura.

Kanon miró a Nehesi, apreciando su semblante de disgusto, pero decidió obedecer al mayor de ambos pues no le pareció que fuera buena idea llevarle la contraria a ese hombre que le había parecido tan gruñón. Metió la cabeza de nuevo al auto y miró al egipcio con cierta duda. Se preguntó cómo había hecho aquel hombre para darse cuenta de lo que hacía si en ningún momento había separado la mirada de su libro. Suspiró y se acomodó en la pierna de Nehesi, recargando el mentón en su mano y el codo en la ventanilla baja, continuando con su apreciación del paisaje. De verdad no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera algo más majestuoso y memorable que lo que veía; mas no dijo nada.

—¿Tu hermano siempre es tan serio? —preguntó Nehesi a Kanon en un susurro. Kanon miró al egipcio y luego a su hermano, se encogió de hombros y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Luego hizo exactamente la misma pregunta.

—Sí—respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa irónica—. Parece que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común.

Saga, sentado entre Shion y Nehesi, no se estaba enterando de las miradas cómplices ni de la aparente química que había surgido entre su hermano y su futuro maestro. Él jugaba con sus pies mientras mantenía su mente muy lejos de todo lo que sucedía ahí. De vez en vez levantaba los ojos verdes y los posaba sobre Shion y así se mantenía por un rato, como si deseara que el hombre le devolviera la mirada, mas luego se daba cuenta de que el anciano también estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y volvía mirar sus pies.

Por alguna razón que el mayor de los gemelos aún no comprendía, sentía que ya había visto a ese hombre con anterioridad y le producía una sensación muy extraña de confianza y seguridad; como si algo muy dentro de él le dijera que todo estaría bien mientras el Patriarca estuviera cerca.

Torció la boca y sus ojos viajaron por sí solos hasta el lemuriano, de nuevo. _Shion_; el nombre asaltó su mente por millonésima vez desde que dejaran muy atrás el orfanato, rascando en su cerebro, trabajando velozmente para tratar de recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre y dónde había visto ese rostro. Pero parecía que veía todo a través del humo de sus recuerdos, el cual no le permitía distinguir nada concreto.

Lo único seguro era que Shion era un desconocido que parecía conocer.

Shion tenía la mejilla recargada sobre su puño y miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus propias divagaciones. Se reacomodó en su sitio y fue entonces que notó que Saga tenía los ojos puestos en él. Lo miró un segundo y después le sonrió con calidez.

El Patriarca se había dado cuenta que los niños habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los había visto, hacía ya cuatro años. Los recordaba más regordetes y risueños, tan llenos de vida, con sus enormes ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas pulidas y había quedado prendado de aquellos dos niños desde aquel momento en que los vio, por ello había estado emocionado por verlos de nuevo. Sin embargo, los había ido a encontrar larguiruchos, delgados y ojerosos, tan pálidos que parecían estar enfermos y sólo la preocupación supo instalarse en su pecho.

Se miraron por interminables segundos y de pronto Saga cortó el contacto visual, mirando a su hermano preguntándole cosas a Nehesi.

Sin perder de vista sus movimientos, Shion fue testigo de cómo Saga se acercaba un poco más a Nehesi para poder escuchar lo que decía, estirando también el cuello para poder ver por la ventana y saber de lo que hablaba. El egipcio se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndole una mirada a su propio hermano en busca de un buen consejo. Mirada que no le fue devuelta y que lo hizo sentirse molesto. Decidió, por lo tanto, hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando tenía un niño cerca: ser tosco; así que llamó la atención de Saga revolviéndole el cabello con rudeza y llevándolo a su pierna libre con una sola mano.

—¡Eh! —exclamó el gemelo mayor, pero el adulto ignoró su protesta y le sonrió con complicidad.

—Pequeño amargado—murmuró Nehesi, soltando una carcajada—. Le decía a tu hermano que…

Saga desconocía el significado de la palabra "amargado", pero dedujo que no se trataba de algo positivo por el tono en que había sido pronunciada, aunque tampoco podía tomarlo por insulto dada la actitud jocosa del moreno. Sin saber cómo tomar el comentario, torció la boca y miró largamente a Nehesi y para su propio asombro, descubrió que estaba sonriendo, contagiado por el buen humor de ese hombre que tan animadamente hablaba sobre un hombre llamado _Dohko de Libra_.

El gemelo mayor había descubierto que Nehesi era una persona muy alegre y que hablaba mucho si se le dejaba hacerlo. Durante el viaje, el hombre se había sentado entre él y su hermano, empezando una inacabable y divertida conversación con él y un Kanon medio mareado que peleaba entre prestar atención y evitar vomitar. El egipcio se había presentado como su futuro maestro y hermano de quien, dijo, sería su profesor _de muchas cosas_. Además, había dicho que él y Senmut eran hermanos de sangre. Esto último Saga no lo había creído, pues jamás había visto un par de hermanos más distintos que ellos dos.

Senmut era un hombre muy alto, delgado y de cabello largo, atado en una coleta que con frecuencia terminaba sobre su hombro. Usaba gafas sobre su ancha nariz, cuyo puente estaba enfatizado. Tenía los ojos grises, casi plateados, como una lámina de aluminio, brillantes bajo la luz. Sin embargo, cada vez que Saga intentaba bucear en aquellos ojos que parecían tan límpidos y atrayentes, se estrellaba de frente contra un sólido muro.

Nehesi era, por otra parte, un hombre ciertamente más tosco y musculoso que su hermano, era más bajo que Senmut por al menos dos palmos y aunque era el menor, su semblante recio, de facciones duras y muy marcadas, le agregaban varios años. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, color negro azabache que le caía desarreglado y desigual sobre el rostro, ocultando las espesas cejas que enmarcaban los grandes ojos negros y rasgados. Su frente tenía una marcada línea de expresión y como si fuera un gesto inconsciente, arrugaba el entrecejo todo el tiempo, dándole la apariencia de una persona extremadamente huraña.

—¿Sabes, Saga? —dijo Nehesi con tono serio, mirándolo desde lo alto— Me pareces muy callado para tener siete años. —No contestó de inmediato, en realidad no tenía manera de refutar eso, así que decidió encogerse de hombros y hacer una mueca desentendida. Nehesi torció la boca y después miró a Kanon—¿No tienen preguntas? He llevado mucho niños al Santuario antes y todos ellos no paraban de hacer preguntas…—dijo, haciendo mímica exagerada, provocando la risa de Kanon y una sonrisa divertida de Saga. Ese hombre les agradaba, a ambos y mucho.

—No hay mucho que preguntar—sentenció Kanon, asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Papá nos contó todo sobre el Santuario…

—Olvidó mencionar que en verdad existía—agregó Saga, volcando los ojos.

—¿Lo dudabas? —preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos y separando los labios con incredulidad— ¡De eso se trataba la promesa, tonto!

—Bueno…yo…—Kanon frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza con gesto desaprobatorio—. Por eso, Saga…soy más listo—dijo, dándose unos golpecitos con su índice sobre la sien. El mayor, por su parte, pareció ofenderse con el comentario y le sacó la lengua.

—Si…y un inútil.

Kanon iba a protestar, el menor de los egipcios lo supo y decidió intervenir antes de que los gemelos se enfrascaran en una pelea.

—Críos, no peleen o tendré que castigarlos. Y créanme…les va a doler—dijo, poniéndose muy serio y mirándolos con cierto aire de malicia, haciendo que en el acto los niños guardaran silencio. A Nehesi le agradaban los gemelos y sentía que ya los estaba queriendo. Luego sonrió de lado y continuó hablando—: Su papá parecía saber demasiado.

—Claro, él lo sabía todo—dijo el menor, sacando el pecho con excesivo orgullo.

—¿Lo sabía todo? ¿Enserio? —Fingió sorprenderse, luego miró a Senmut con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Yo creí que tú lo sabías todo…me decepcionas, hermano.

—Como digas—murmuró el mayor sin prestarle realmente atención y contestando casi por mero instinto.

—No se espanten, chicos—susurró, cubriéndose los labios con una mano—. Parece muy malo, pero sólo es la cara; no les hará nada.

Senmut se sujetó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, medio harto de escuchar a su hermano menor hablar tanto. ¿Qué no se cansaba nunca?

—Entonces, ustedes ya lo saben todo sobre el lugar al que vamos—sentenció el adulto, cerrando los ojos. Luego los abrió y se rascó la nuca para tratar de verse indiferente ante lo que dijo a continuación—: Entonces ya no vale la pena hablarles sobre las armaduras de oro, ni de sus templos, ni como yo los voy a entrenar para que puedan aplastar las estrellas y viajar a través de dimensiones.

Saga abrió los ojos, mostrándose de pronto igual de interesado que Kanon por lo que Nehesi tuviera que decir y el adulto, acostumbrado como estaba a ser obedecido y a tratar con "un montón de críos", como solía decir, parecía estar ganándose la confianza de los hermanos a una velocidad realmente impresionante, cosa que había llamado la atención de Shion que, si bien no había dicho nada, se mantenía muy atento a todo lo que acontecía. Incluso había sentido una muy ligera punzada de celos y molestia; habría preferido ser él quien relatara todo eso y que fuera a él a quien los gemelos observaran expectantes, pero finalmente permitió que el egipcio continuara explicando todo con voz cargada de emoción.

—A ustedes les espera un lugar entre los líderes de la élite—puntualizó, elevando un dedo, apreciando con diversión las expresiones de emoción de los gemelos—. Las estrellas han hablado y ellas ordenan que sean parte de los Santos de Oro, el rango máximo de la Orden. El rango que no es elegido por tu fuerza, sino por un destino que ha sido escrito desde antes de que nacieran. Se nace con un cosmos de oro y podrás llegar a tener uno igual de poderoso, pero nunca una armadura dorada te aceptaría por su voluntad, porque sólo tienen un dueño.

—Ni yo pude decirlo mejor, Nehesi—celebró Shion con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos.

—Palabras de mi maestro, señor—dijo, asintiendo con firmeza.

—Entonces… ¿desde ya somos Santos de Oro? —preguntó Saga, incrédulo.

—Algo así…—respondió Nehesi.

—Por supuesto, antes de eso deberán entrenar muy duro—agregó el lemuriano—. Convertirse en un Santo de Oro no es sencillo, deberán entrenar sus cosmos, sus espíritus y despertar de lo profundo de sus seres el alma del guerrero que han sido desde siempre, junto con las memorias de todas las técnicas exclusivas de su signo.

—Por supuesto, el Patriarca tiene toda la razón. Nadie le hará caso a un par de debiluchos.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Nehesi se borró de su rostro cuando cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. "Un par". No podía existir ese par. Una armadura, dos aspirantes y un solo dueño. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los violetas de Shion, su semblante estaba ensombrecido, los ojos cansados reflejaron tristeza y el egipcio supo lo que pensaba sin necesidad de preguntar nada. Miró a los gemelos, que ahora cuchicheaban palabras que sólo entre ellos llegaban a entender y decidió que era muy pronto para empezar a preocuparse por eso.

.

3

.

En ese año en que sus vidas cambiaron completamente, cuando el pequeño Kanon pisó por primera vez el témenos de la diosa Athena y se dio cuenta de que el Santuario existía en un mundo muy distinto de Grecia, un mundo que no era el suyo, su imaginación voló más allá de lo humanamente aceptable, llenándolo de sueños deseosos por ser cumplidos.

El sitio más espectacular que los gemelos hubieran visto en toda su vida, sin duda alguna, era el Santuario de Athena. Era de noche cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, emocionados hasta el tuétano por todo cuando les había sido dicho en el camino, anticipados desde el pueblo de Rodorio para llevarse una grata sorpresa; sin embargo, sólo la estupefacción logró abrirse paso entre todas las posibles emociones que pudieron embargarlos.

—Este es el camino más corto a la Calzada Zodiacal—había dicho Nehesi, pero los gemelos no habían entendido bien a qué se refería.

Un metro antes de traspasar la barrera protectora del recinto sagrado, lo único que se podía apreciar era un espeso y extenso bosque en el nacimiento de una cadena montañosa; pero justo cuando la caricia momentánea de la barrera de cosmoenergía desapareció, frente a sus ojos se dibujó un camino de mármol blanquísimo delimitado por dos altos muros de roca sólida. A cada cierta distancia, había dos hombres con cascos, lanzas, escudos y antorchas que parecían tener el único encargo de permanecer ahí y vigilar. El Santo de Auriga se adelantó, anunciando la vuelta del Patriarca y sin demora, una decena de guardias se irguieron, golpeando con el puño que sostenía sus lanzas el peto de metal de su protección, levantando el mentón en actitud casi militar.

Saga no pudo evitar pensar que así, justo así, recibían los romanos a su emperador.

Shion había estado caminando despacio, sosteniendo la mano de Saga. Pero cuando los guardias comenzaron a hacer su aparición, soltó la mano del niño y su sitio fue sustituido por Senmut, quien se quitó las gafas y se rezagó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano. Kanon iba montado en los hombros de Nehesi —quien llevaba el libro del gemelo bajo el brazo—, con la barbilla apoyada entre los cabellos negros de su nuevo maestro como si deseara pasar desapercibido, lo observaba todo maravillado y temeroso.

Avanzaron por el corredor y tras unos minutos de caminata, las paredes de roca desparecieron, destapando una depresión en la que se erigían muchas casas. Delante, el camino se partía en tres direcciones. Por la derecha, el camino se perdía en la sombras de dos altas montañas en cuyo espacio central parecía elevarse una poderosa construcción. Hacia la derecha, el camino de mármol guiaba a una serie de edificios de dos plantas de altura, que parecían estar esculpidos de la misma roca. Ellos continuaron caminando por la dirección central.

Habían entrado directamente al ala del Santuario en que estaba ubicada la prisión, las cárceles de custodia, las residencias de los sirvientes y soldados y dónde se recibían a los nuevos aspirantes; un lugar dedicado al trabajo funcional y a la eficiencia silenciosa. El Patriarca acudía ahí casi a diario, pero sólo para coordinar los trabajos, por ese motivo no se advertía el menor asomo de pompa.

—_Jamás lograré orientarme en éste laberinto. ¡Es enorme!_ —pensó Saga, con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

Todo era silencio por esa parte del Santuario, los soldados apenas y sonreían como contestación a los saludos de Nehesi y ni otra alma se veía por ahí. Avanzaron y tras subir unas escaleras y cruzar un arco, el camino terminó en una gran plaza a los pies de una enorme montaña. Fue entonces que todos se quedaron quietos y los gemelos pudieron aminorar un poco su estupor. El Santo de Auriga hacía rato que se había separado del grupo, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Senmut soltó la mano de Saga y Nehesi colocó a Kanon en el suelo. Casi de manera instintiva, los hermanos se colocaron uno al lado del otro y se tomaron de las manos, mirando en direcciones contrarias todo lo que ahí se encontraba.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo que se encontraba a su derecha; era una enorme torre que se elevaba hasta el infinito. Tuvieron que echar la cabeza completamente hasta atrás para poder distinguir el dibujo que se encontraba en una de las caras cuadradas de la cima. Parecía ser un reloj. Un reloj sin manecillas. Después, sus miradas se encontraron con el templo que se levantaba una considerable cantidad de escalones por encima de sus cabezas.

_Enorme _era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir la construcción. Shion se giró para observarlos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír ante el gesto idéntico que se había adueñado de los dos pequeños rostros. Ambos tenían los labios separados, las cejas elevadas y los ojos tan abiertos que se apreciaba toda la redondez de su iris verde. Kanon dio un paso al frente y emitió una larga sílaba, girándose después para mirar a su hermano con una gran sonrisa pintada en el semblante.

—¡Es increíble!

—Lo es—respondió el mayor, asintiendo, aun sin salir del todo de su asombro.

—Esta es la Calzada Zodiacal. También le dicen el Camino de las Doce Casas—dijo Shion, adelantándose a la explicación que Nehesi estaba a punto de referir—. Este es el primer templo, la Casa de Aries. Existe uno por cada signo del zodiaco, uno para cada Santo de Oro. —Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y después corrieron tras el Patriarca cuando este empezó a subir los escalones de Aries.

—¿Habrá uno para nosotros? —preguntó Saga, pegando un respingo cuando su voz se vio multiplicada e intensificada a causa del eco en el interior del templo.

Todo era oscuridad ahí dentro, penumbras que se extendían hasta el pequeño cuadrado de luz del otro lado. Sin embargo, el templo entero era un cúmulo de solemnidad y sabiduría que, lejos de sentirse intimidados por la inmensidad de sus dimensiones, los hizo sentir sobrecogidos. Se sintieron bienvenidos por una serie de espíritus invisibles.

—Sí. A ustedes les corresponde Géminis, el tercer templo—respondió el Patriarca, tomando las manos de los niños para que no se perdieran en las sombras.

Recorrer el camino desde Aries hasta Géminis supuso un enorme gasto de energía para los gemelos, quienes ya para el momento en que estuvieron cruzando la Casa de Tauro, no eran capaces de normalizar sus respiraciones ni de evitar que las piernas les temblaran del ardor. Para su alivio, Shion los cargó mientras continuaban el ascenso. Respondiendo de buena gana todas las preguntas que le eran formuladas. Explicó que esos templos estaban ahí porque guiaban hasta el templo de Athena y que la misión de los Santos de Oro era, precisamente, salvaguardar su seguridad si se presentaba una invasión. La última esperanza para la diosa cuando el enemigo había vencido al resto de los Santos.

Al llegar a Géminis, los hermanos permanecieron en su sitio, dando vueltas sobre su eje para admirar todo el lugar que parecía no iniciar ni acabarse nunca. Kanon comenzó a caminar por los derredores, admirando las altas columnas y los adornos del zoclo que reproducían interminables veces a una lechuza. Las paredes y el piso lisos y pulidos les devolvían sus propios reflejos. En una de sus vueltas, el menor de los gemelos distinguió las escaleras ocultas en un rincón, tras unos pilares, eran a penas lo suficientemente anchas para que una persona subiera por ellas y se perdían en las sombras de la altura.

—¿Qué es ahí? —preguntó, llamando la atención de Shion.

—Por ahí se accede a las habitaciones—respondió este, haciendo un ademán para indicarle que podía subir. El gemelo sonrió y corrió, primero, hasta su hermano, al que jaló de la mano y casi a rastras lo llevó hasta la escalera, subiendo por ella al trote.

Abrió la puerta y frente a él se reveló una amplia estancia a la que se accedía bajando tres escalones, enorme como todo en aquel lugar. Había un alto ventanal de al menos dos metros que tenía las cortinas azules abiertas, permitiendo el paso de la luz del plenilunio. Había una chimenea y varios divanes y sofás cubiertos con sábanas percudidas por el tiempo. Se respiraba un aroma a humedad y madera vieja, y había algo de polvo cubriendo el piso. Detrás de la estancia se encontraba un pasillo a oscuras.

—Esta todo lleno de polvo aún. Hace unos…doscientos años que nadie entra aquí—dijo el lemuriano con una sonrisa. Observando por primera vez en años el interior de la estancia de Géminis.

—¿No lo limpió para nosotros? ¿No viviremos aquí?

—Pueden vivir aquí si quieren. —Irrumpió en la estancia Nehesi, portando una antorcha en lo alto, hablando con su alegre vozarrón grave—. Pero eso sí, tendrían que subir, todos los días, hasta el Templo del Patriarca para tomar sus clases. Eso es nueve templos más arriba— rió divertido ante las miradas de espanto que compusieron los gemelos y luego encogió los hombros.

—¿Viviremos con usted? —preguntó Saga, mirando al egipcio y este negó con la cabeza.

—No, vivirán conmigo—respondió Shion—. Hasta que puedan vivir aquí y movilizarse sin problemas, claro—agregó como si se sintiera obligado a hacerlo.

—Es bonito.

—Vamos, aún queda mucho por ver.

Los gemelos asintieron y salieron del templo detrás de los tres mayores. No pudieron evitar caminar de espaldas y subir algunos escalones así, admirando la inmensidad de la tercera casa y no era porque esa fuera la suya, pero era la más bonita de todas. No importaba que no tuviera una explanada como la Casa de Tauro, ni un jardín tan hermoso como el de Virgo o un invernadero como el de Piscis; el suyo era el más bello de los doce.

Con todas esas nuevas ideas dando vueltas inacabables en sus cabezas, fueron presentados a los dos guardias que flanqueaban la puerta del Templo Principal, el más grande de todos, para que fueran reconocidos en el futuro. En el Salón del Trono, a los gemelos se les permitió corretear por todo el lugar y sentarse en el trono del Patriarca, cosa que hasta a Nehesi sorprendió, pero decidió que no era buena idea comentar nada que tuviera que ver con la nueva luz de los ojos de su líder.

—Toma, Kanon—dijo Nehesi, entregándole el libro con cuidado para que no se rompiera más. El niño lo recibió y lo abrazó con fuerza para que las hojas no se cayeran.

Los egipcios se despidieron haciendo reverencias y recibiendo instrucciones de iniciar con las clases de los niños al día siguiente. Cuando ellos desparecieron, Shion se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos, entornando los ojos, después sonrió y ladeó el rostro.

—No me agrada esa nueva costumbre tuya de ocultarte en las sombras—dijo el Patriarca y de detrás de una cortina, salió un hombre. La cortina cubría una puerta negra que revelaba otra recámara amplísima y el hombre parecía haber estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—No es nueva, maestro—respondió el hombre, acercándose hasta su interlocutor ayudándose de un bastón—. Pero tiene razón, últimamente la he aplicado más a menudo. ¿Son ellos? —preguntó, mirando a los gemelos y sonriendo sombríamente.

—Sí—asintió—. Vengan—los llamó, extendiendo una mano y los gemelos corrieron al lado de él al momento, mirando al desconocido que les sonreía—. Él es Liaw, Santo de Plata de Escultor.

Los gemelos miraron de pies a cabeza al hombre pelirrojo y cuando sus ojos se toparon con la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, no pudieron sacarle la mirada de encima por más que quisieron hacerlo. Sabían que mirar las cicatrices de la gente era de mal gusto, pero esa marca era tan pronunciada que era difícil pasarla por alto.

—Es pertinente decir que _ellos_ quedaron peor—rió Liaw, acariciando la cicatriz a la altura de su mejilla.

—Lo siento—dijo Kanon, bajando el rostro.

—No te disculpes pequeño. Algún día te contaré cómo y quienes me la hicieron—le guiñó el ojo y luego miró a ambos niños, inclinándose un poco para poder quedar más cerca de sus rostros.

—Ya mi maestro me ha presentado. ¿Qué tal si me dicen sus nombres? —dijo con voz alegre y mirando a Kanon con las cejas elevadas.

—Yo soy Kanon, él es mi hermano Saga—respondió el menor, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Mucho gusto. ¿Quién de los dos es el mayor?

—Yo—respondió Saga, dando un paso al frente y fijándose en los ojos tan azules y serenos como el mar abierto. Aun así, se sintió un poco arisco ante su tosco buen humor.

—Se nota—murmuró, dirigiéndose a su maestro el gesto de quien ha descubierto una verdad absoluta, luego miró a Kanon y a su libro, estirando la mano—. ¿Puedo? —dijo y Kanon casi sintió su primer dejá vu, entregándole el libro— ¿Qué le pasó? Está en muy mal estado.

—Se rompió—dijo Saga, negándose a revelar los detalles. Renuencia que no pasó desapercibida para Shion.

—Sí, me doy cuenta—asintió Liaw, inspeccionándolo con detenimiento—. Puedo repararlo, si tú quieres, claro.

—¿Me lo regresarás? —dijo el menor, no muy feliz con la idea de que ese desconocido se llevara su preciada posesión.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bueno…—Liaw sonrió y se guardó el volumen en su cinto, mirando a los gemelos con una sonrisa.

—¿No te ibas hoy por la mañana? —preguntó el Patriarca, suspirando e indicando con un ademán que todos fueran a la sala por la que Liaw había aparecido.

La estancia parecía una sala de reuniones. Tenía una larga mesa con suficientes sillas para albergar a todo un ejército, con altos cuadros y cortinas aterciopeladas color rojo. Ventanales con mosaicos de colores y las puertas-ventanas que guiaban a una extensa terraza que se elevaba sobre un barranco, ofreciendo una vista panorámica a prácticamente toda la extensión del Santuario.

—Me iba—dijo Liaw, dejándose caer en la silla más próxima y sobándose la rodilla—. Pero Arles me pidió que me quedara unos días más. Sabe que me fascina complacer a mi _hermanito._

Shion elevó una ceja, crédulo. Los sarcasmos de Liaw eran ya una costumbre para el anciano lemuriano, pero en aquella ocasión no fue capaz de decidir a qué se debía ese y tampoco sabía decidir si quería o no enterarse del contexto. Al final no tuvo que decidir nada, pues la voz curiosa de Kanon dio a su viejo alumno el pretexto perfecto para cambiar el tema.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó el gemelo menor, observando al pelirrojo masajeando su rodilla casi de manera inconsciente. El niño estaba de pie al lado de su hermano, ambos tras la silla de Shion.

—Ya no tanto—respondió, mirando su pierna con cierta nostalgia—. Metí el pie donde no debía—dijo con una mirada misteriosa—. Y para que no termines usando un bastón como este, siempre debes escuchar lo que él diga. — Señaló a Shion con el mentón y les guiñó un ojo, después se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ligera al mayor—. Me iré a descansar, señor. Seguro tiene mucho por mostrarle a los gemelos.

—Pasa buena noche, Liaw.

—Gracias. Nos vemos luego, niños. Arles está en el despacho, por si se le ofrece algo, señor. —Y sin decir más, Liaw desapareció en un parpadeo, provocando que los gemelos dieran un respingo de la impresión.

—Se teletransportó—explicó Shion, poniéndose de pie y haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran—. Por no obedecerme, ahora no puede caminar bien. — Sus palabras fueron bromistas, pero su expresión se volvió sombría por un instante.

El Patriarca pasó una hora mostrándoles todas las recámaras conectadas al salón principal. Luego los guió a un segundo piso, donde apareció una comitiva de _korees_, como el lemuriano las había presentado, las cuales estaban ya listas para darles la bienvenida a los gemelos.

—¿Mu? —preguntó Shion nada más vio a una koree de cabello corto y violeta que llevaba un vestido azul a diferencia de las demás doncellas, que llevaban uno blanco.

—Durmiendo en su habitación, señor. La nodriza ya lo acompaña y vigila. —Shion asintió solamente.

—Por favor, muestren a los gemelos sus nuevos cuartos. Que Athos los revise, quiero un chequeo completo de su salud, un baño, que cenen y a la cama.

—Sí, señor—respondieron todas las mujeres a la vez y el Patriarca, luego de recibir una reverencia de parte de todas, caminó en dirección contraria, doblando en una esquina del pasillo.

—Bienvenidos, pequeños—dijo la mujer del vestido azul con una gran sonrisa—. Yo soy Cecilia.

Las mujeres rápidamente los guiaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de grandes dimensiones. La abrieron y revelaron una amplísima habitación, iluminada con lámparas de aceite, con la cama más grande que hubieran visto en toda su vida los hermanos.

—¿Esto es para nosotros? —preguntó Saga, totalmente incrédulo.

—Oh, no—dijo Cecilia y todas las mujeres soltaron expresiones de ternura—. Este es el cuarto de Saga—dijo ella y miró a los gemelos— ¿Cuál de ustedes es Saga? —el aludido dio un paso al frente, aferrando la mano de su hermano, temeroso de que se lo llevaran a un cuarto muy lejos del suyo. Cecilia sonrió y caminó hasta una de las puertas que se encontraban en el muro frente a la cama, la abrió y reveló que la habitación de Saga estaba conectada a otra de idénticas dimensiones y mismos muebles—. Sus habitaciones están conectadas. Comparten el mismo baño y la misma puerta de acceso.

Cecilia sonrió una vez más, dejando la puerta abierta para que los gemelos exploraran sus nuevos cuartos mientras ella supervisaba la preparación del baño y seleccionaba la nueva ropa de los niños. También envió a una de las doncellas en busca del médico del Santuario.

Mientras las korees los bañaban en una tina —que les pareció más bien una piscina—, ellas empezaron a hacer reír a los gemelos con sus cantarinas voces. Los mimaron mientras les untaban jabón aromatizado y ungían aceite de frutas en sus largos cabellos azules para que recuperaran el brillo y la suavidad que habían perdido en el orfanato. También les untaron cremas en la piel y Verónica, una de las doncellas más jóvenes con un bonito cabello verde oscuro, les desenredó el pelo con un peine dorado, haciendo que con cada tirón, los gemelos tuvieran que apretar las mandíbulas. Los vistieron con camisetas blancas y pantalones color caqui totalmente nuevos. En toda su vida se habían sentido más limpios que en ese momento y pensaron que no les costaría nada de trabajo acostumbrarse a recibir tantas atenciones y mimos.

Igualmente, sentados sobre la cama de Saga, llegó Athos. Habrían esperado ver a un hombre viejo, con gafas, bata blanca y una barba encanecida, en cambio el hombre no pasaría de los treinta y cinco años, era elegante, tenía cabello castaño y un poblado bigote. No parecía un médico, más bien tenía la misma pinta de un soldado importante. El hombre les dijo, mientras los chequeaba y anotaba en su libreta, que él también era un Santo, uno de Bronce. Los midió, pesó, les revisó los dientes, los ojos, las orejas y escuchó sus corazones. Todo estaba en orden, dijo, sólo les faltaba algo de peso.

Cecilia les llevó la cena, con comida suficiente para alimentar a toda Grecia y luego los llevaron a sus respectivas camas. Dos doncellas, una de baja estatura y regordeta, tocó una flauta mientras otra, delgada y con cabello chino, cantaba a su ritmo viejas canciones de guerra, cuya letra hablaba de camaradas que peleaban juntos hasta la muerte. Más tarde, las doncellas, una por una, desearon las buenas noches y les repitieron, una vez más, que si deseaban cualquier cosa, podían llamarlas y ellas acudirían de inmediato.

Las antorchas se apagaron y las puertas se cerraron. Todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad.

La cama era muy cómoda, las almohadas estaban esponjadas y las sábanas eran suaves y calientes. Pero el problema era que había mucho espacio ahí. A mitad de la noche, con todo a oscuras, Kanon se levantó de su cama y entró a la pieza de su gemelo, tenía que pararse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y moverlo, pero al final lo despertó de su recién conciliado sueño.

—Saga, Saga—murmuró—. Déjame dormir contigo, hay un feo monstruo con la cara de Alejandra debajo de mi cama.

—Podrías sólo decir que tienes miedo—murmuró el mayor sin siquiera tener que moverse para dejarle espacio a su hermano. Inmediatamente lo abrazó y Kanon se rió.

—No tengo miedo, pero esa cama está muy grandota.

—No podrás dormir conmigo toda tu vida—dijo Saga, juntando las cejas y, contrario a lo que sus palabras daban a entender, abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a su hermano.

—Claro que puedo, eres mío—respondió este, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —preguntó el mayor tras un breve silencio.

—Sí. Shion es muy bueno y Nehesi es divertido. ¿A ti te gusta?

—Sí, mucho.

Kanon suspiró y besó a su hermano en la frente deseándole buenas noches, durmiéndose un segundo después. Pero Saga no durmió y permaneció por largas horas mirando a su hermano menor entregarse con soltura a los brazos de Morfeo. Era bueno verlo tan tranquilo; su tranquilidad siempre le había sido contagiosa y lograba apaciguar al monstruo paranoico de su interior que lo ponía a la defensiva.

Saga había entendido perfectamente toda la nueva situación; nadie necesitaba decirle que, si no se volvía fuerte y se comportaba de acuerdo a lo que Shion esperaba, su vida ahí sería un desastre. Tampoco hacía falta que alguien le dijera que Nehesi podría ser muy agradable, pero ese semblante y esa primera impresión que daba estaban ahí por algo y ese algo, sin duda alguna, era una personalidad insufrible a la hora de enseñar y sería duro, muy duro, estar bajo su tutela.

Había librado muchas batallas en muchos niveles distintos en son de proteger a su hermano, a lo único que tenía, y tales batallas lo habían hecho endurecer por dentro. Ahora que se encontraba frente a esa nueva vida, las cicatrices internas punzaban con el mismo dolor que las viejas heridas. Tenía que lograrlo; ser igual a esos guerreros de los cuentos, ser igual a Cástor y Pólux. Debía conseguir esa armadura y poder compartir el templo de Géminis con su hermano como compartían todas sus cosas, como compartían la cama en ese momento.

Y con esos pensamientos se durmió, sumido en un sueño sin pesadillas, tranquilo, como no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Despertando, luego, en su nuevo mundo, en su nueva vida y con sus nuevas metas.

.

4

.

El verdadero motivo por el que Liaw se había quedado en el Santuario no era, como bien había sospechado Shion en un principio, que deseara complacer en algo a Arles. La razón, por supuesto, era más importante que eso.

La armadura de Leo había estado comportándose de manera extraña desde que el Patriarca recogiera a los gemelos y tal comportamiento habría pasado desapercibido si el Santo de Altar no hubiera visto, con sus propios ojos, lo que sucedía con la armadura que se mantenía resguardada en el Chrusos Sunagein.

Los dos lemurianos más jóvenes no habían querido decir nada a su maestro hasta no estar seguros de lo que sucedía con la armadura y, en aquel mismo instante, ya con varias semanas de investigación, por fin parecían haber llegado a una conclusión.

Liaw estaba inclinado sobre el ropaje dorado, creando un triángulo con sus dedos y escaneado con él a la armadura. Ésta vibraba como si fuese una persona presa de incontrolables escalofríos y el alma de dicho ropaje no cesaba de gruñir. El Santo de cabello plateado sabía que él era mucho más sensible cuando de "escuchar" a las armaduras se trataba. Pocas personas tenían la empatía necesaria para ello y él sabía que era una persona privilegiada por poseer dicho don, que ni siquiera Shion tenía.

—Bueno, Arles. —Empezó a decir Liaw, apretando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos—. La armadura no tiene nada, pero creo saber por qué está así—dijo, señalándola con el pulgar, al tiempo que elevaba una ceja que demostraba la poca seguridad que le tenía a sus propias palabras. Arles hizo un gesto para instarlo a hablar y el pelirrojo suspiró—. Está…emocionada…

El aludido asintió, afirmando con esas palabras lo que él ya sospechaba. Entrecerró los ojos, como si con aquello pudiera penetrar dentro de la armadura y así comunicarse con ella; le habría dicho que se tranquilizara y que mantuviera sus emociones al margen. Por desgracia, su signo no era ciertamente el más compatible con Leo, por lo que intentar comunicarse con ella era casi tan imposible para Arles como para el mismo Liaw, que no era capaz de escuchar lo mismo que él

—La pregunta es: ¿por qué?

—Yo digo que es el _heredero_—soltó como si fuera lo más obvio y Arles hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida—. No veo otra cosa que emocionaría a este punto a una armadura—expresó, subiendo los hombros.

—No lo creo. Si hubiese nacido ya, el maestro lo sabría—dijo Arles con su voz grave y severa, pasando por alto el sarcasmo que se le dirigió.

—Opino que ha sido concebido entonces. Las estrellas no lo anuncian hasta que ha nacido, pero creo que la armadura ya sabe que su dueño está en este mundo por fin—dijo el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. El maestro dijo que Leo es un signo extrovertido, pero nunca imaginé que hasta este punto—murmuró, soltando una risa divertida y conmovida por la reacción del ropaje dorado—. Parece un gatito feliz de ver a su dueño—dijo con la voz aguda, casi como el chillido emocionado de un niño enternecido.

—Tú no le tienes respeto a nada, Liaw.

—¡Es que mírala! —rió el pelirrojo, extendiendo las palmas de las manos en dirección a la armadura, mirando al otro con la misma mirada de un niño emocionado.

Arles decidió no continuar con aquella ridícula discusión, aunque, si se permitía ser más flexible y verlo desde ese punto de vista, estuvo seguro que de haber podido, la armadura estaría dando saltos cual gato en estado de éxtasis. Torció el gesto, nada divertido ante esa posibilidad.

—Eres un amargado—gruñó Liaw, sobándose la rodilla derecha con un gesto de dolor mal disimulado—. Bueno, me voy a Jamir. Deja que la armadura desahogue su emoción e informa al maestro de que probablemente ya tengamos nuevo heredero de Leo.

.

5

.

Exactamente seis meses después de su llegada al Santuario, las sospechas de Saga se vieron justificadas cuando Nehesi cambió abruptamente su temperamento agradable por una expresión parca y una voz de mando que no daba cabida a las desobediencias.

El entrenamiento al que eran sometidos al despuntar el alba hasta las cinco de la tarde era, en una palabra, aplastante. Las primeras semanas habían estado "en engorda", como les había dicho Cecilia en medio de carcajadas, y su entrenamiento era ligero, algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y un circuito corto que recorrían al trote; sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días y sus cuerpos se iban acostumbrando al ejercicio, ya no sólo tenían que correr y saltar, también debían golpear y patear árboles, subir por sogas, aprendieron a nadar y pelear contra las olas embravecidas y sí, ahora parte de su entrenamiento era subir y bajar la Calzada Zodiacal, corriendo, al menos dos veces al día.

El diario adiestramiento a que sometía el maestro a sus alumnos resultaba a tal grado agotador, que muy pronto éstos comenzaron a desear que los verdaderos combates se iniciasen cuanto antes, pues habían llegado a la conclusión de que la guerra resultaría un descanso en comparación con los rigurosos entrenamientos a que se encontraban sujetos.

Para el momento en que iniciaban sus clases con Senmut, sólo conocían la definición exacta de la palabra _agotamiento._ A Kanon le gustaban sus clases; le gustaban todos los temas que se trataban, desde la matemática hasta la dialéctica, además el hombre no era aburrido y sabía muy bien cómo enseñar y hacer que sus alumnos se interesaran por las clases, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles para Saga, pues había tenido, antes que todo, aprender a leer y escribir, pasando noches enteras sin dormir mientras su hermano le ayudaba.

Pese a todas las dificultades, habían adoptado como momento favorito del día la hora de la cena, cuando Shion aprovechaba para tomar parte en su educación, enseñándoles las formas más básicas de leer las estrellas y muchas otras cosas que ellos nunca se hubiesen imaginado.

Que Shion y Senmut prestaran mayor atención a Saga había supuesto para Kanon momentos de mayor ocio.

En aquellos momentos y como había hecho los últimos dos meses, se había escapado del salón del Templo Principal donde Senmut impartía una clase prácticamente particular a un muy fastidiado Saga. El menor de los gemelos había descubierto que su maestro se concentraba tanto en lo que su hermano mayor hacía que cuando se daba cuenta, él ya se había escapado y exploraba los alrededores desconocidos.

En aquel preciso momento, Kanon corría tan rápido como sus piernas, ahora ya más resistentes, se lo permitieron, doblando esquinas y buscando un lugar propicio para ocultarse. Con la respiración agitada, pero una sonrisa adornando su rostro, continuó su carrera. Sabía que _su padre_ no estaría nada feliz, pero igual lo había hecho.

—¡Kanon! ¡Pequeño demonio, ya verás cuando te atrape!

Era Verónica —su niñera y de la que Shion frecuentemente le decía que abusaba—, quien estaba buscándolo y le seguía los pasos varios metros por detrás, levantándose su falda y corriendo con sus pies descalzos. Kanon aumentó la velocidad y avanzó braceando, dobló a la derecha cuando su camino se partió en dos y ahí, custodiando la entrada a la biblioteca, se encontraba Alastor, un soldado de rango medio que con frecuencia era su cómplice.

—¡Alastor, rápido! —vociferó—¡Escóndeme tras tu escudo!

Sin esperar a que lo cargara, siquiera a que aceptara, se le encaramó, rodeándole el torso con las manos y las piernas como un mono y Alastor tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar carcajearse, cubriéndolo con su escudo justo a tiempo. Verónica pasó de largo, vociferando su nombre y con las cejas tan juntas que parecían una, pero no preguntó nada, pues su condición de koree le impedía cruzar palabra con los soldados.

—Crío desobediente, ¿dónde te has metido? —gruñó su nana—. Deja que el Santo Padre se entere de esto, yo no tengo porque…

—Usted aprenderá sólo hasta que le den una buena tunda—rió el soldado, extendiendo los brazos a los lados para que no se lastimara con su escudo y lanza al despegársele.

—El maestro Senmut no me golpearía—contestó, engreído, el niño, colocando sus puños en las caderas.

Alastor sonrió, chasqueando la lengua en un fingido gesto de incredulidad. El niño podía ser muy travieso, pero no se refería a sus maestros de manera grosera, muy por el contrario. Sólo que ahora, para el niño, era prácticamente un deporte hacer rabiar al siempre serio y lacónico Senmut, algo que, lo aceptaba, no era en lo absoluto sencillo.

—Unos buenos azotes en el trasero es lo que necesita—afirmó, acompañándose de un movimiento de cabeza para enfatizar su seguridad. Kanon tragó saliva y pronto mostró su postura más engreída y orgullosa.

—Si el maestro me azota,_ mi padre_ lo hará flagelar— contraatacó, sumamente convencido de lo que decía.

—El Patriarca le ha encomendado su educación, muchachito. Cuando Senmut era su alumno, cada tanto les daba una buena tunda para disciplinarlo—. Alastor hizo una mueca con sus labios, pero Kanon no le creyó.

—¡No lo haría! ¡Sé que no lo haría! Sólo me escapo para fastidiarlo.

—Está bien, está bien. Como usted diga. ¿A dónde va ahora? —preguntó cuándo el gemelo se sopló los flecos y hacía ademán de irse.

—Iré a la habitación de Mu. A Verónica jamás se le ocurriría buscarme ahí…

—¿Es eso o le gusta pasar tiempo con el bebé?

—¿Y qué si fuera así? —gruñó el niño, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es como el hijo de Shion…entonces es mi hermanito o algo parecido ¿no crees?

El soldado se encogió de hombros y soltó una carcajada. El gemelo menor sonrió y echó a correr por el pasillo, haciéndole un gesto a Alastor para que no dijera nada si alguien preguntaba.

Pero Kanon no se había dado cuenta que Saga lo había estado siguiendo con la intensión de regresarlo a la presencia de Senmut, de las orejas de ser necesario, y había escuchado todo lo que había dicho. El gemelo mayor se debatió un momento entre seguirlo o no, prefirió la segunda opción y dio media vuelta, volviendo por el camino por el que había llegado. Llevaba los puños apretados y en sus ojos se habían agolpado las lágrimas, estaba enojado. No, estaba furioso, pero más furioso lo ponía no saber, exactamente, porqué estaba así.

Salió del Templo Principal por una puerta lateral y se sentó en los escalones, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas y dejando que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas de una frustración con motivaciones desconocidas. Con su puño golpeó la piedra de las escaleras, marcándole los nudillos.

Nehesi lo vio cuando pasaba por la puerta. Se le quedó viendo un momento y luego fue a sentarse junto a él, llamando su atención al revolverle los cabellos con rudeza, como hacía siempre.

—¿Qué tienes, crío? —preguntó, colocando su mano en el menudo hombro, el niño se refregó los ojos con los puños y ladeó el rostro para evitar que su maestro viera sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Se me metió tierra en los ojos—murmuró el gemelo.

—Oh, claro…tierra—asintió el egipcio, mirando al frente y soplándose los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos—. A mí también me pasaba a menudo cuando mis padres murieron.

—¿Tus padres…murieron?

—Sí, hace muchos años. Yo tenía doce años y mi hermano quince—dijo, sonriendo de lado y mirándolo con los ojos entornados—. ¿Sabes por qué no tengo una armadura? —el niño negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole al fin la mirada— Mis estrellas, Saga, me marcaron como un servidor de Horus, un dios egipcio. Yo no debería estar aquí—suspiró—. Yo era uno de sus guerreros; al igual que tú, también era parte de la élite y parte de mis funciones era la diplomacia con Athena. Mi hermano era un sacerdote, desde entonces nunca ha sido docto de las artes bélicas…—El egipcio guardó silencio por un instante, mirando al cielo con melancolía, recordando aquellos días en su país natal—. Pero Ra…el _bendito_ dios Ra, invadió Edfú, el templo de Horus, y lo asesinó siendo apenas un bebé. Lo mató a él y a todos sus servidores; mis padres, mis maestros…mis amigos. —Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró largamente, luego sonrió y miró a Saga, que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa—. Arles y Liaw nos salvaron y nos trajeron aquí.

—¿Los extrañas? —preguntó Saga, rompiendo con el silencio que se hizo después del relato de Nehesi. Él pensó un momento su respuesta, llevándose un dedo al mentón y después asintió lentamente.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero ahora tengo un nuevo hogar, tengo a mi hermano y el maestro Dohko es como un padre para mí.

—Yo extraño mucho a papá…mucho—susurró, fijando la mirada en el suelo—. Kanon…él dice que Shion es su padre y…no sé, él es muy bueno, se preocupa por nosotros y sé que nos consiente demasiado; pero…

—Sientes que traiciona a tu papá, ¿no es así?

—No…bueno…no exactamente…

—Deja que Shion sea el padre de Kanon, Saga—interrumpió Nehesi, hablando con un raro tono conciliador en la voz—. De esa manera, tú podrás dejar de ser su padre y volver a ser lo que eres.

—¿Qué soy?

—Su hermano. _Sólo_ su hermano.

Saga sopesó largamente las palabras de su maestro. Las meditó incluso mientras seguía al egipcio hacia el comedor del templo y continuó reflexionando mientras la cena era servida y Kanon era reprendido por Shion por haberse escapado de sus clases. Observó al lemuriano y la conocida sensación de seguridad y calma volvió a adueñarse de él y decidió que, ya que Shion sería el padre de Kanon, quizá y sólo quizá, también podría llegar a ser el suyo.

—Señor, me gustaría pedirle algo. —Se atrevió a decir con algo de timidez, jugando con su servilleta y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dime— dijo Shion, interrumpiendo su ingesta para escucharlo.

—Bueno, quisiera aprender música…es decir, quisiera aprender a tocar un instrumento. ¿Puedo?

—¡Sí! ¿Yo también puedo, Shion? Quiero aprender a tocar la lira y a cantar, ¡igual que Aquiles!

—No lo sé. ¿Qué opinas, Senmut? —preguntó el Patriarca, dándose el lujo de torturar a sus pequeños pues, después de todo, la última palabra siempre la tenía él.

—Opino que es un premio que Kanon no merece.

—¡Pero, maestro!

—Senmut tiene razón, _hijo_, no te has portado bien últimamente. Pero les concederé ese capricho si prometen: Kanon, no seguir escapándote y Saga, deberás mejorar en tus lecciones ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí—respondieron al unísono.

—Senmut, mañana podrías programar las nuevas clases de música. Me parece que Susana y Cecilia podrían enseñarles.

—Como ordene—respondió Senmut.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Liaw? —preguntó Kanon, como hacía todas las noches desde que el pelirrojo se fuera al Tíbet. Shion respondió que no sabía—. No me ha devuelto mi libro.

—Te lo devolverá, Kanon. No te preocupes por eso.

—Shion tiene razón. Confía en él—dijo Saga con indiferencia.

Pese a que el mayor de los gemelos se concentró en terminar su cena, las miradas de todos los presentes se centraron en él, especialmente la de Shion quien elevó los dos lunares de su frente con gesto sorprendido. Aquella era la primera vez que Saga se dirigía al Patriarca con tanta familiaridad; el sencillo gesto que probablemente pasó desapercibido para el principal involucrado, provocó que una sensación cálida se instalara cómodamente en el pecho de Shion. ¿Qué había hecho para, al fin, ganarse la confianza de Saga? No sabía, pero le había agradado en demasía, tanto, que ahora tenía una sonrisa y un muy buen humor.

La cena continuó en afonía. Los gemelos decidieron en silencio que interrogarían a Shion más tarde, durante el paseo. Así que apuraron su comida y después de despedirse de sus acompañantes, salieron del comedor en busca de sus doncellas para que les dieran un manto que los protegiera del frío nocturno.

El único que no pronunció una sola palabra, ni en esa ni en ninguna otra cena, fue Arles, quien se levantó y después de dirigir sus respetos al líder, desapareció en las sombras. Los gemelos no le tenían confianza, no porque fuera malo o les hubiese hecho algo, simplemente su carácter solitario y frío les resultaba chocante; por ello preferían mantener su distancia con él. Además, el hombre a veces pasaba semanas enteras fuera del Santuario y no se prestaba mucho a las conversaciones.

Shion salió del templo y esperó en las escaleras a los gemelos. Ya era común que pasaran las noches con él, así que no hubo necesidad de decirles nada. Elevó el rostro y miró las estrellas con detenimiento. Sí, ahí estaban, las estrellas principales de la constelación de Géminis, Cástor y Pólux, brillando juntas, tan hermosas y distintas una de la otra que él seguía sin poder decidirse por su preferida. Suspiró y compuso una media sonrisa; eso de las metáforas era cosa de Dohko, no suya.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy, _padre_? —preguntó la alegre voz de Kanon, aferrando una de sus manos.

—A Virgo. ¿Recuerdan el jardín que les mostré cuando llegaron?

—Era muy bonito—dijo Saga, sosteniendo la otra mano del Patriarca y este, al sentir el contacto, la aferró con fuerza, como si temiera que el gemelo pudiera soltarlo e irse corriendo.

—Bueno, hoy iremos ahí. Es un lugar donde la energía fluye de manera distinta—empezó a explicar, iniciando el descenso hacia el sexto templo—, es un lugar sagrado. Ahí empezaremos a entrenar sus cosmos, ya es tiempo de que lo desipierten.

.

.

* * *

**Chrusos Sunagein:** Aparece en Episodio G y es señalado como el sitio de reunión de los Santos de Oro.

**Edfú:** En el Antiguo Egipto, ésta ciudad era el principal centro ceremonial dedicado a Horus, también existe un templo en su honor.

**N/A: ¡**Hola a todos! Perdónenme la tardanza para éste nuevo capítulo, pero ya ven, la escuela que nada más no me deja. En fin, este capítulo no es el que más me ha gustado, será que lo he escrito-borrado, escrito-borrado y leído ya, tantas veces, que no me sabe. Personalmente me parece algo lento y tedioso ¿ustedes opinan lo mismo? Siéntanse libres de darme sus opiniones que siempre las tomo muy, muy en cuenta.

Sobre la armadura de Leo, bueno, toda la serie la pasan puntualizando que éstas estan vivas. Me pareció una idea interesante que Arles tuviera la habilidad de "escucharlas", espero no haber metido la pata con esto.

Como se dieron cuenta y si no, aquí les hago la acotación, Aioros y Aioria ya aparecen en la siguiente entrega. Kanon ya empezó a hacer de las suyas y es la cosita más adorable del mundo =3

Dedicado a **sofhi** por todo su apoyo. Espero realmente que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto. Un beso.

Y feliz, feliz 2011. Que esté lleno de alegría para todos ustedes y gracias por dejarme pasar un año más a su lado, entreteniéndolos un rato con mis locuras. ¡Gracias!


	8. Cástor y Pólux

**Capítulo 7. – Cástor y Pólux**

.

.**  
**

-1-

Las voces que recorrían el Santuario de Athena casi nunca eran escuchadas y mucho menos consideradas importantes; pero cuando esas mismas voces sólo intensificaban sus cuchicheos y estos llegaban incluso a los oídos mismos del Patriarca, había, invariablemente, que prestarles atención. Se solía decir que los gemelos se pasaban de consentidos, que vivir atendidos por los sirvientes del Templo Principal y tener una educación distinta a la del resto de los aprendices, los había vuelto débiles y engreídos.

Era cierto que los gemelos parecían muy mimados y que su sentido de la realidad era distinto a la del resto. Sin embargo, tanto Senmut como Nehesi habían demostrado con creces su capacidad para criar jóvenes disciplinados, fuertes, no mimados y respetuosos, que obedecían inmediatamente toda orden de un superior sin preguntar porque, que se ponían siempre de pie si entraba alguna persona de rango mayor y que hablaban sólo si se dirigían a ellos. Los gemelos eran como pequeños soldados en alguna prenda militar. Aunque claro, eran todas las atenciones y cuidados que se les profesaba lo que el resto de la población no veía con buenos ojos.

Todas las mañanas, antes de que el sol estuviera en lo alto, se dedicaban al ejercicio: daban vueltas a la pista de carreras, levantaban pesas, daban saltos y efectuaban lanzamientos de bala y disco. Cuando llegaba la hora de tomar el desayuno, suspendían los ejercicios para sentarse en una rústica mesa de madera cerca del campo de entrenamiento, pero no había descanso. Si se quedaban con hambre y pedían un poco más, Nehesi siempre les respondía que los desayunos ligeros eran beneficiosos para su salud. Después se dedicaban a golpear las rocas de los acantilados, patear árboles y casi rascar en su interior en el intento de despertar sus cosmoenergías, cosa que aún no lograban.

Así continuó su entrenamiento, cada día más duro y pesado en el afán de despertar sus cosmos, hasta que llegó el frío otoño. Entonces, cuando la temperatura bajó, se les impidió usar sus capas o cualquier otra cosa que sirviera de abrigo, según Nehesi para que su piel se endureciera. Para conservar un poco el calor de sus cuerpos, a pleno invierno, pasaban las horas corriendo y levantando pesas hasta que se bañaban en sudor, lo cual hacía que siempre estuvieran hambrientos.

Nadie juzgaba los métodos de Nehesi. Sin embargo, era un hombre ansioso y el hecho de que sus viejos métodos no hubieran surtido efecto aún para despertar sus cosmos, sólo había sabido desesperarlo. Y cuando el egipcio se desesperaba, la carga de trabajo y exigencia había ido en continuo incremento; él era una de esas personas en que el papel de maestro, una vez establecido, lo hacía olvidar todos los recuerdos de la infancia y las limitaciones de cuando él tenía esa edad. En todo caso, cuando cumplía con su deber, lo hacía por los niños y nadie sabía de otra persona que pudiera hacerlo mejor.

Como todas las madrugadas, Saga avanzó braceando por el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento a toda velocidad detrás de Kanon. Habían dado cien vueltas a la pista de carreras, cercana al Coliseo, y se apresuraban a llegar hasta Nehesi: se habían demorado más de lo permitido y no querían ser castigados.

El gemelo mayor tropezó por una roca, rodando por el suelo. Abrió la boca para llamar a su gemelo y pedirle que lo esperara, pero su hermano estaba ya demasiado lejos para escucharlo. Dolorido, se puso de pie y se dispuso a reiniciar su carrera, sin embargo, una voz desconocida a su espalda lo hizo helarse en su sitio.

—Si yo fuera un enemigo, habría aprovechado esa caída para matarte, niño. —La voz era grave y ronca, átona sin ningún rastro de emoción particular. Saga se giró lentamente y se encontró con un hombre casi tan alto como Senmut que lo observaba a través de ojos evaluadores. Distinguió la armadura de plata que portaba y cuando lo vio avanzar en su dirección, retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos hasta que un árbol le bloqueó el camino—. ¿Eres tú uno de los gemelos?

Saga tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

—Sí—respondió con la voz temblorosa—. Mi nombre es Saga, señor.

—Saga. ¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó, al distinguir el sentimiento bailando en las pupilas de esos ojos verdes.

—No— respondió, tratando de sonar convencido, aunque sabía que era la mayor mentira jamás dicha.

El hombre hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos, en ningún momento separando los ojos del niño. Tras un breve momento de silencio, en el que el hombre pareció sopesar largamente lo que haría a continuación, una sonrisa siniestra deformó su rostro provocando que el miedo se disparara en su interior, inundando su organismo.

—Francamente me decepcionas—dijo con un extraño tono de placer y burla—. Imaginaba que los "consentidos" del Patriarca serían algo más especial que sólo un niño con tu pinta de principito griego.

El puñal dorado que ese hombre tenía por ojos lo escudriñaron de pies a cabeza una vez más con gesto despectivo, luego lo tomó con demasiada fuerza de un brazo y le dio un duro jalón, acercándolo a él y dándole la vuelta como si buscara algo sobresaliente en su aspecto físico. Saga intentó resistirse, pero aquel Santo le aplicó una llave para inmovilizarlo y luego le soltó una patada en el medio de la espalda, haciéndolo irse de bruces contra la tierra.

—Debilucho—murmuró, moviendo el cuello como si quisiera destensar los músculos de ese sitio. El gemelo se giró, convencido de que no era prudente darle la espalda por mucho tiempo, topándose, aterrado, con la imagen de que el hombre había encendido su cosmoenergía, rodeándose de una impresionante aura blanca y azul que se alzaba por encima de su cabeza. Los ojos dorados fulguraron con el amenazador brillo que se solía reservar para los enemigos a muerte y lo único que cruzó por la cabeza del niño fue huir y esconderse—. ¿Qué? No me dirás que aún no eres capaz, siquiera, de enfrentarte a mí ¿cierto? —El hombre sonrió, mostrando su prominente colmillo izquierdo—. Pero niño, serás un Santo de Oro…esto es decepcionante. Así no será divertido.

.

.

Cuando Kanon llegó al campo de entrenamiento donde Nehesi se encontraba, junto con Albiore, no supo si agradecer o maldecir porque Emmet se encontrara ahí, sentado en una roca a una considerable distancia y supervisando el entrenamiento de su discípulo.

El Santo de Escudo era un hombre joven, apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años, de cabello largo y verde oscuro cuyo flequillo le caía desarreglado sobre la frente. Tenía una complexión delgada, aunque poseía macizos músculos. Era una persona alegre y optimista, demasiado jocosa a veces y solía bromear a costa, incluso, de esas personas llamadas _respetables_. Era el maestro de Albiore y había sido uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes de Nehesi, por lo que el egipcio le tenía en especial estima.

El que Emmet se encontrara ahí significaba que el egipcio no lo castigaría ni regañaría con la misma dureza que si lo hacía en privado; sin embargo, el precio a pagar sería que el muchacho se riera de él cada tanto y bromeara a costa de sus errores durante el entrenamiento. Y no sabía qué era peor.

Resignado, Kanon se inclinó ligeramente hacia Emmet como saludo y resopló. Albiore asentía con la cabeza cada tanto mientras Nehesi le explicaba algo, acompañándose con movimientos de sus brazos. El gemelo miró atrás y al no encontrar a su hermano, arrugó el entrecejo. A punto estaba de dar media vuelta e ir en su búsqueda, cuando Nehesi lo vio y gritó su nombre, ordenándole que se acercara.

—Tardaron demasiado—rumió el egipcio, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al rubio. Kanon intercaló la mirada entre su maestro y compañero y luego mirando hacia atrás, esperando a que Saga llegara y lo sacara del aprieto.

—Dimos cien vueltas, maestro—dijo el gemelo tras comprobar que Saga no llegaría en un futuro cercano.

—Sí, bien. Pero tardaron demasiado. ¿Y dónde está Saga? —Kanon encogió lo hombros y volvió a mirar hacia atrás—. Ponte esto—dijo, arrojándole a los pies una protección de pesado metal y el gemelo se apuró a ajustársela en hombros y pecho, nervioso ante lo que eso podría significar—. Ahora, corres en zigzag de aquí hasta la marca y de vuelta ¿entendido?

—Sí, pero…

—Albiore—llamó, ignorando el gesto interrogativo del gemelo—, pon atención; Kanon hará de diana en movimiento.

—¡¿Qué yo que?

Pero antes de que Kanon pudiera continuar con su protesta, Nehesi encendió su cosmos, rodeándose de la conocida aura naranja brillante que los ojos de los dos niños ya eran capaces de percibir. Emmet, sentado en su sitio, sonrió, cruzando los brazos y apretando la mandíbula para no reírse del gesto de horror que deformó el rostro del gemelo menor.

—Anda, corre o te mataré—bromeó el adulto, aunque a Kanon no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario. Echando a correr hasta donde se encontraba una bandera roja, el gemelo describió zigzags, agachándose y saltando de vez en cuando para evitar que la cadena lo golpeara. En más de una ocasión, los eslabones lo hicieron tropezar y dar maromas en la tierra, teniendo apenas segundos para ponerse de pie y continuar.

Cuando llegó a la bandera, se detuvo en seco, esperado que eso significara que había terminado el ataque; sin embargo, la punta metálica le dio de lleno en la espalda, haciéndolo azotar el rostro en la tierra y que la nariz comenzara a sangrarle. Tuvo que rodarse para evitar un nuevo ataque y de un brinco volvió a ponerse de pie, reiniciando la carrera de regreso.

Los ojos le lagrimeaban, nublándole la visión, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que su instinto lo guiara. Evitó varios ataques más y se tropezó una última antes de caer de rodillas a los pies de Albiore, sitio seguro según él, e inhalar aire hasta hacerse daño.

—Bien hecho, Kanon—celebró el egipcio, asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Lo puso de pie con un jalón y después de sacudirle un poco la tierra y revisarle la nariz con bruscos movimientos, le palmeó los hombros—. Estarás bien, crío, no se rompió. Puedes estar tranquilo por tu perfecto perfil griego.

—Duele.

—Si no duele no sirve. Anda, es el turno de Albiore.

Emmet se rió abiertamente cuando el gemelo le lanzó una mirada despectiva al rubio cuando él encendió su cosmos. El aura no era tan poderosa ni impresionante como la de Nehesi, por supuesto, pero al menos el control que tenía sobre ella era muy avanzado. El niño se echó a correr con menos presteza, evitando fácilmente los precisos pero lentos ataques de las cadenas; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar el camino de regreso, se detuvo en ipso facto al sentir que una angustia le oprimís dolorosamente el pecho.

—Saga…—fue lo primero que logró articular y para el momento en que levantó el rostro para mirar a Nehesi, dándose cuenta que los ataques de Albiore se habían detenido, se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Nehesi había avanzado dos pasos y dirigía su mirada en la dirección del camino por la que el gemelo había llegado minutos atrás, como esperando a que alguien apareciera por ahí. Emmet se había puesto de pie y de un instante a otra ya estaba delante de su alumno, como si quisiera protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. Sin comprender nada, Kanon se abrazó a sí mismo en un gesto inconsciente cuando el sudor se le congeló en el cuello y un penetrante frío le caló los huesos.

—¡Kanon! ¡¿Dónde está tu hermano, joder? ¡Y tú ven aquí, te quiero cerca!—exclamó Nehesi con la cara roja de la furia y la respiración errática. Kanon corrió hasta donde él se encontraba al constatar que su maestro estaba completamente furioso y que lo mejor era bajar la cabeza y obedecer. Se colocó al lado de Albiore y buscó a su hermano con la mirada medio angustiado por la actitud del adulto, luego siguió la dirección de los ojos del egipcio para ver lo que él veía.

Nehesi tenía las manos empuñadas y apretadas con tanta fuerza que las venas de sus brazos comenzaban a saltársele y notarse en la piel enrojecida. Delante de ellos se acercaba un hombre que nunca antes habían visto, era delgado y de cabello plateado atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran dorados y desafiantes como los de un león, pero tan muertos como una piedra de ámbar. Su expresión era tan fría e indiferente que más bien daba la impresión de ser una máscara mortuoria.

Kanon ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta que ese desconocido jalaba a su hermano por el brazo y lo conducía a empujones, sin ningún esfuerzo, por el camino. Cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca, el menor de los gemelos se dio cuenta que Saga tenía el brazo congelado, igual que las puntas de su cabello, los labios azules y temblaba con descontrol muriéndose de frío…literalmente. Nehesi dios un paso al frente y se interpuso entre ese hombre y sus tres discípulos, frunciendo mucho el ceño y crujiendo los dientes.

Albiore se le pegó a Kanon, como intentando refugiarse tras el gemelo que era un tanto más alto que él, y este lo miró por mero instinto.

—Creí que lo habían exiliado—murmuró el rubio con la voz agudizada por un ligero temblor.

—Suéltalo, Janick— exigió Nehesi, plantándose delante de él.

—Tu alumno es débil e idiota, Nehesi. No le has estado enseñado bien—dijo, arrojando a Saga a los pies del moreno, pero este ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué haces tú acá? —rumió con los dientes chirriando.

—Soy un Santo de Athena, Nehesi—respondió, curvando la comisura izquierda de su boca hasta dejar relucir su colmillo—. Es mi deber como Santo presentarme a las Panateneas. Aunque, claro, no espero que estés informado acerca de las obligaciones de un Santo, ya que tú no lo eres.

En otra ocasión, Kanon habría jurado que el egipcio daría prioridad a Saga y que correría a la Fuente de Athena para que lo atendieran, en cambio, permaneció estático en su sitio sosteniéndole la mirada a Janick e invocando a todo su autocontrol para no iniciar una batalla imprudente. Fue Emmet quien, cautelosamente, se inclinó hasta Saga, comenzando a revisar sus signos vitales, componiendo inmediatamente una expresión alarmada.

—Maestro…—dijo Emmet en voz muy baja, elevado los ojos para mirar al egipcio, pero este lo ignoró también, adelantándose varios pasos para encarar más de cerca al otro Santo.

—A estas alturas ya debería ser capaz de soportar una técnica como esa—señaló al niño con el mentón—; en cambio está a punto de morir de una hipotermia. Ni siquiera es capaz de encender su cosmos todavía…eso es patético. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva bajo tu tutela? —El hombre chasqueó la lengua cuando, a cambio de sus palabras, sólo recibió una mirada cargada de rencor—. Yo en tu lugar…

—No te atrevas ni a decirlo, Janick—sentenció, señalándolo con su dedo en son de advertencia—. El cómo entreno a mis alumnos es MI problema y no tienes derecho de meterte.

Tras salir de su estupor, Kanon corrió al lado de su hermano, que continuaba tiritando sin control en el suelo, con los párpados apretados por el punzante dolor de su brazo, y casi por instinto lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndolo inhumanamente frío. Emmet miró a Nehesi, a Albiore y a Janick, peleando por decidir entre cargar con el niño e irse o quedarse ahí para intervenir en una muy probable afrenta entre esos hombres. Si ellos se enfrentaban, no pararían de pelear hasta matarse, pero si Saga moría, con seguridad el Patriarca mandaría a cortarle la cabeza por su irresponsabilidad.

—No me provoques—siseó el egipcio, con los ojos negros sulfurados. Las aletillas de su nariz temblaban bajo la respiración errática que buscaba tranquilizar su furia, infructuosamente.

—Sólo lo sometí a una pequeña prueba. No es mi culpa que seas un maestro inútil…

Kanon abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras. Ese hombre le había hecho eso a Saga y no parecía arrepentirse por ello. Dentro de su pequeño pecho algo comenzó a hervir y los recuerdos de su vida en el orfanato acudieron a su mente, avivando como carbón ese fuego que le hizo arder hasta la garganta. No se dio cuenta del momento en que Emmet le arrebató a Saga de los brazos y desapareció a la velocidad del sonido del campo de entrenamiento, sólo fue consciente de ello cuando su pecho mojado dejó de estar frío.

—El niño tiene una hora antes de que no haya nada que hacer. —Janick sonrió, acomodándose el cabello totalmente despreocupado por lo que decía. Como si comentara acerca del clima o una trivialidad de ese tipo—. Aunque yo te sugeriría que lo dejaras morir, así ya no tendrían que preocuparse por tener dos aspirantes y una sola armadura.

Janick le había dado la espalda a Nehesi como una afrenta directa a su orgullo. Sólo buscaba provocarlo y lastimosamente lo estaba consiguiendo. El noruego sonrió con satisfacción y autosuficiencia cuando, gradualmente, un cosmos fue encendiéndose con las claras señales de la furia y el descontrol; sin embargo, cuando el Santo se dio la vuelta, no se encontró con Nehesi, sino con el gemelo menor quien estaba plantado confianzudamente delante de él con su cosmoenergía dorada elevándose cada vez más, respondiendo a sus emociones.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo cuando tuvo que hacer frente a unos abiertos ojos secos, de pupilas dilatadas hasta el pálido borde del iris, brillando en una clara amenaza. El niño tenía los labios apretados y muy abiertas las ventanas de la nariz; la rabia se condensaba en el silencio del niño y a su alrededor, como si estuviera en el centro de una caldera. Por un instante, el Santo olvidó que le triplicaba la edad, que tenía una armadura y se sintió realmente amenazado por esos ojos verdes.

—Tú…—dijo Kanon, aunque pareció más bien el siseo de una serpiente a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa—. No te lo perdonaré…

Janick, e incluso Nehesi y Albiore, miraron indignados al gemelo quien ya era difícilmente reconocible a través del aura dorada que brillaba con intensidad. Los tres vieron y sintieron por primera vez en sus vidas lo que era un cosmos dorado; un cosmos al que se le creía a la primera que era capaz de arrasar con una ciudad entera si se le daba la razón adecuada y, para infortuna de Janick, Kanon tenía una muy adecuada razón para arrasar con él en aquel mismo instante.

—Vaya—dijo el Santo, elevando las cejas con sincera sorpresa—. Veo que al menos uno de ellos es digno de sus tratos especiales.

Si Janick buscaba ablandar la furia del menor de los gemelos, no consiguió más que aumentarla, pues en aquel momento Kanon no estaba en condiciones de diferenciar un sincero halago de una cruel mofa.

Debido a la sorpresa y la alarma que se encendió en el interior de Nehesi, la furia inicial se había desvanecido. El egipcio se dio cuenta que su alumno estaba firmemente dispuesto a enfrentarse a Janick y aunque su cosmos era descomunalmente poderoso, no sabía usarlo y en las condiciones en que se encontraba, el resultado de la pelea no sería en lo absoluto favorable. Cualquier descuido podría desviar el descontrolado cosmos de Kanon contra Albiore o el mismo Nehesi, provocando heridas letales no sólo a ellos, sino también al niño, que tampoco sabía limitar el bastimento en los ataques y si entregaba más del debido, las consecuencias podrían ser mortales.

—Kanon—llamó con voz firme pero suave—. Cálmate, por favor.

Pero Kanon no hizo caso y en la primera oportunidad lanzó un golpe con su puño al aire, como le habían enseñado durante las prácticas, y junto con su puño una buena cantidad de su cosmos siguió la trayectoria del ataque. Sin embargo, al no estar acostumbrado a manejar toda esa energía, esta se salió de control, desviando su camino y pasando muy cerca de Janick, quien sólo tuvo que ladear un poco el cuerpo para evitar el roce, estrellándose contra un árbol y haciéndolo caer.

De pronto despojado de la adrenalina y agotado por todos los cambios internos de su cuerpo, el esfuerzo físico y mental, Kanon estrelló las rodillas contra el suelo, muy cansado y dolorido. Los brazos le temblaron, amenazando con doblarse bajo su peso e incluso su cuello pareció perder la capacidad de cargar con su cabeza. Antes de desplomarse totalmente en el suelo, los fuertes brazos de Nehesi lo sostuvieron y cargaron; él se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse despierto.

—No dudes que esto llegará a oídos del Patriarca, Janick. No saldrás bien librado por lo que acabas de hacer—dijo Nehesi; más que una advertencia como una afirmación. Janick lo miró largamente con su gesto inexpresivo y después, para su sorpresa, bajó los ojos en una muestra ligerísima de sumisión, pero tan impresionante que el egipcio elevó ambas cejas e hizo más grandes sus ojos de lechuza.

—Pido disculpas. Mis respetos para un hombre con un poder tan impresionante.

Ni Kanon, acurrucado en el brazo izquierdo de Nehesi, ni Albiore sosteniendo fuertemente su mano derecha, entendieron las palabras de aquel hombre. Pero Nehesi supo que las disculpas y el halago no iban dirigidos a él, por lo que no correspondió con las palabras acostumbradas ni dio muestras de ablandarse, sencillamente le dio la espalda e inició el camino con dirección a la Fuente de Athena, rogándole a todos y cada uno de los dioses conocidos, griegos y egipcios, con todas y cada una de las oraciones que se sabía, que Saga estuviera bien.

Ya en la Fuente de Athena, Nehesi vio que Shion se encontraba ahí, de pie y mirando a través de uno de los ventanales con una calma pasmosa. Emmet estaba de pie, con la espalda recargada en la pared y la mirada puesta en el techo. Albiore corrió al lado de su maestro y preguntó por Saga, llamando la atención del muchacho que inmediatamente miró al egipcio.

—Estará bien—dijo Emmet, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y mirando a Kanon, quien dormitaba contra su hombro. Nehesi asintió y se acercó a Shion hasta quedar a una distancia respetuosa, donde bajó sumisamente la cabeza.

—Esto ha sido mi responsabilidad, Señor—dijo con la voz acongojada.

—¿Ha habido enfrentamiento entre ustedes? —preguntó con la voz serena y fría.

—No, Señor.

—En ese caso hay un solo cargo en su contra. Janick recibirá el castigo correspondiente—dijo a su vez Shion, sin girarse a mirarlo—. Que quede claro, por supuesto, que no será más ni menos que el castigo de alguien que ha iniciado una riña injustificada.

—No pediría más—asintió el moreno, aunque no conforme con ello.

Shion se giró entonces, mirando brevemente a Kanon y después a Nehesi, buscando una explicación. Emmet tomó ese momento como la señal para irse y tras hacer los honores correspondientes, él y Albiore salieron silenciosamente del edificio.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el lemuriano, imperativo, prácticamente arrebatándole al niño de los brazos.

—Sólo está agotado—se apresuró a decir—. Logró encender su cosmos cuando quiso enfrentarse a Janick—. Shion frunció el ceño, mirando largamente a Kanon cuando este se talló los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Saga está bien? —preguntó, intercalando la mirada entre su maestro y el lemuriano.

—Está ahí—señaló la puerta que daba a la amplísima habitación—. Puedes entrar a verlo.

Kanon no esperó a que le repitieran la invitación y saltó de los brazos de Shion, corriendo en dirección a la puerta que le señaló. Al entrar, se encontró con un cuarto enorme donde se enfilaban varias camas a cada lado; al final de la estancia, había una estantería llena de instrumentos con formas curiosas y frascos de distintos tamaños, además de una puerta de madera. Ahí se sentía una calma sosegadora y al niño le dio la impresión de que una corriente de energía, parecida a la que se sentía en el jardín de la Casa de Virgo, recorría en espiral toda la habitación, invitando al descanso.

Sus ojos ubicaron a Saga en una de las camas finales. Corrió hasta ahí y con cuidado subió a la cama, encontrándose con que su gemelo estaba dormido y cubierto con muchas mantas, sudando copiosamente. Con cuidado, le quitó los mechones del fleco que se le pegaban a la frente y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pescará un resfriado como el demonio, pero estará bien—dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, haciéndolo pegar un brinco.

Era una amazona. Llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara plateada con puntos rojos alrededor del ojo izquierdo, el cabello castaño atado en un apretado moño y su ropa de entrenamiento enteramente roja. Ella se acercó, dejando una bandeja con un paño y una bandeja de agua fría en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Siento si te asusté— se disculpó con una sonrisa, o al menos eso le pareció por su tono de voz—. Soy Juliette de Cuervo—dijo al mismo tiempo que mojaba el paño y se lo colocaba a Saga en la frente.

—¿Es doctora? —atinó a preguntar, observando todo el proceder.

—Sí, algo así—respondió con una risita camuflada.

—¿Dónde está Athos?

—Por ahora está ocupado, pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré bien de tu hermano.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —preguntó algo temeroso, viendo como su gemelo se removía en medio de un sueño inquieto.

Juliette sopesó el pedido y luego asintió, levantando las mantas y haciendo un ademán para que el menor se apresurara a meterse ahí. Kanon se sacó los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo y se acurrucó junto a su hermano, permitiendo que la amazona le limpiara la cara de la suciedad y la sangre con un paño.

—Que buen soldado—rió la amazona cuando terminó de limpiarle la nariz—: calladito y soportando sus heridas. Abrázalo, le hará bien sentir tu calor.

Kanon obedeció, abrazando a su hermano, escuchando a la amazona alejarse con todas sus cosas y cerrar la puerta por la que había llegado. Saga despertó a los pocos segundos, mareado por la fiebre y sin decir nada, abrazo a su gemelo, sumiéndose en el sueño casi de inmediato. El menor decidió que dejaría las preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido para después, en aquel momento él también se sentía muy cansado.

-2-

Las Panateneas y la Sinoikia se celebraban antiguamente en el mes del _hecatombeón,_ que era el equivalente al mes de julio en la actualidad y pese al tiempo transcurrido desde la arcaica civilización del Ática, en el Santuario de Athena se seguían celebrando esas festividades, la cuales iniciaron dos días después del incidente entre Janick y lo gemelos.

La Sinoikia era la Fiesta de la Paz, una especie de morbosa cuenta regresiva de los años de paz que transcurrían, uno detrás de otro, y que hacían cada vez más cercano y casi palpable el temido día de la vuelta de Hades y, junto con él, de todas sus calamidades. Esa fiesta había iniciado la segunda semana de julio con la congregación de casi todos los Santos que se encontraban fuera del Santuario por una u otra razón. Se habían celebrado juegos en honor a Atenea donde los hombres competían de diversas maneras, demostrando su fuerza, su velocidad y su puntería con una curiosa versión de los Juegos Olímpicos en que se usaba cosmoenergía. También se habían organizado combates a puño limpio en el Coliseo y una serie de certámenes de poesía y música en los que no sólo habían participado Santos y Amazonas; también se les había permitido a escuderos, soldados y doncellas mostrar sus talentos.

Saga había aplaudido emocionado, desde su asiento en primera fila, a su bella maestra de música, Susana, cuando ella cantara una canción de su autoría, acompañándose de su cítara. La mujer era algo mayor, estaría entrando a los cincuenta años; sin embargo, seguía tan guapa como seguramente lo habría sido en su juventud. Su largo cabello rubio aún brillaba bajo los rayos de sol, caminaba totalmente erguida, mostrando su estilizada y delgada figura, mientras sus ojos pardos continuaban vivos y bailoteaban con un juguetón brillo. Tenía una dulce voz soprano puro y sabía manejarla perfectamente, por lo que las notas de la canción, sinuosas, _crecendo_, parecían fusionarse con el viento y rodear como un espiral todo el recinto.

La mujer no había sido más que una sencilla doncella de las cocinas, cuyo exquisito talento musical era bien conocido por todos y del que el Patriarca, y a veces uno que otro Santo, disfrutaba. Pero desde el día en que a Saga se le ocurriera aprender música, la mujer había salido de la cocina y se le había mandado instruir a los gemelos, cosa que hacía con el mayor goce del mundo. Para ella, Saga tenía muchísimo talento para los instrumentos musicales, tenía muy buen oído, aprendía rápido y era muy diestro con los dedos; en poco tiempo había aprendido a tocar la lira, la cítara, la guitarra y la flauta. Por otro lado, Kanon tenía una prometedora voz que, aseguraba, sería una potente voz de tenor cuando madurara y que ella se enorgullecía de estar entrenando.

Talentos distintos que se complementaban a la perfección. Saga tocaba mientras Kanon cantaba.

Saga tocaba para Kanon y Kanon cantaba para Saga. Para un amante de la música como lo era Susana, esa fórmula resultaba mágica, invaluable y que no todos los días se tenía la fortuna de apreciar.

Por ello los gemelos también habían participado. Entonaron el peán homérico a Athena y dejaron a ese mar de caras embelesadas, más tarde deformadas en un gesto de admiración unidas a los aplausos. Desde su asiento, Shion asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de aprobación cuando los dos pares de ojos verdes lo miraron buscando su reacción.

Contentos, los niños disfrutaron del resto de la festividad hasta que esta finalizara el lunes de la tercera semana del mes.

Fue entonces que Cecilia y Verónica les habían dicho que no podían asistir a las Panateneas que iniciarían aquella misma noche. Ellas les habían dicho que esa era una fiesta reservada sólo para los Santos y Amazonas y que, contra todas sus creencias, estaba prohibida hasta para ellos. No muy contentos por ser excluidos de la fiesta más importante en honor de la diosa de la sabiduría, habían preguntado a Shion y este les había confirmado las palabras de sus niñeras, agregando que aún no estaban listos.

Pero sí que estaban muy listos, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kanon y, por supuesto, él no se iba a quedar sentado viendo los puntos de luz anaranjada de las antorchas que desfilaban con dirección al Templo de Niké.

Atardecía y el menor de los gemelos se había escapado de la clase de Senmut desde hacía ya una hora y media. Llevaba meses sin hacerlo, pero en aquella ocasión le pareció pertinente y necesario, además, el egipcio ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención; estaba más concentrado explicándole a Saga el procedimiento de unas operaciones matemáticas, que en los ejercicios de inglés que hacía rato el menor había finalizado de resolver.

El niño estaba sentado en el techo del Templo Principal en parte para admirar el paisaje y en parte para mantenerse alejado tanto de Senmut como de Verónica. Había llegado hasta ahí trepando desde la ventana de la habitación de Mu y Olander, que estaba en el último piso; desde ahí podía contemplar el Santuario, veía el Coliseo, el bosque y el hueco en el medio donde se encontraba la Fuente de Athena, vio los extensos campos de entrenamiento y la alta barda que delimitaba el Recinto de Amazonas. También se podían ver los altos peñascos y el terreno accidentado donde se encontraba la prisión y los campamentos de los soldados, el lugar por el que habían llegado por primera vez. Si decidía girarse, podría contemplar las montañas y acantilados del límite noreste y la depresión que se extendía hasta la playa de Cabo Sunión del límite noroeste.

Bostezó, estirando los brazos y refregándose el rostro con las manos. Estiró las manos y frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración extrema, un tenue brillo dorado comenzó a rodearlo, aunque la delgada franja no era más ancha que su mano, era un brillo uniforme. Ordenó en voz alta a su cosmos que se concentrara en su palma y formara una esfera y fue capaz de sentir el hormigueo sobre su brazo cuando la energía comenzó a transitar por dicha extremidad.

La esfera no era más grande que una pelota de ping pon y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa con ella, se desintegró al mismo tiempo que el cosmos dejaba de brillar a su alrededor. Suspiró e hizo un puchero, molesto por aún no ser capaz de controlar su cosmoenergía de la misma forma como Shion lo hacía.

—Tiempo y esfuerzo—canturreó, rodando lo ojos, imitando el mismo tono condescendiente que empleaba Shion para decirle lo mismo. Infló una mejilla y pensó que al menos ya era capaz de encenderla, a diferencia de su gemelo que aún no podía hacerlo.

Jugueteó con su lengua, chupando y saboreando el caramelo que comía para entretenerse en algo mientras esperaba. Y el momento llegó al mismo tiempo que el sol terminaba de ocultarse, dando paso a la fresca noche. Levantó el rostro un instante, tratando de distinguir las constelaciones, pero aún no era capaz de ver nada más que un montón de puntitos brillantes. Torció la boca cuando sólo fue capaz de distinguir a Orión y ninguna otra más.

Se puso de pie y con cuidado asomó el rostro para ubicar la ventana de la habitación de los dos bebés, posicionándose justo sobre ella. Con increíble agilidad, se colgó de la cornisa sosteniéndose con los pies, quedando totalmente de cabeza y mirando a través de la ventana. Apretó el abdomen y cruzó los brazos, torciendo la boca con travesura cuando la nodriza, Lanike, pegó un brinco y, con las manos en el pecho, corrió a la ventana.

—¡Bendita Atenea! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que abría las ventanas— ¡Vas a matarte!

La mujer extendió los brazos, pero Kanon no aceptó la ayuda y volvió al techo con un impulso hacia atrás. Se colgó con los brazos tensos y extendidos, era fuerte y en momentos como esos a los dioses gracias que Nehesi lo hubiera obligado a cargar mancuernas de dos kilo en cada muñeca. Balanceó el cuerpo una, dos y en la tercera vez se soltó, cayendo dentro del cuarto con un sonido sordo, azotando el trasero contra el mosaico pulido. Lanike corrió a su lado y lo puso de pie, revisándolo para comprobar que estaba completo, para acto seguido comenzar a regañarlo por tamaña imprudencia.

—Ya, ya, Lanike—dijo con voz calmada y dándole unas palmaditas a la mujer en sus flácidos brazos—. Estoy bien.

En el suelo se encontraba Olander, el pequeño niño sueco de dos —casi tres— años que era la _cosita_ más hermosa que el gemelo viera en su vida. Él había estado jugando con bloques de madera y en cuanto vio la heroica entrada del gemelo por la ventana, gateó hasta él y extendió los brazos.

—_Aga_—lo llamó con voz risueña, riendo cuando el mayor lo cargó por las axilas y lo elevó en el aire.

—No soy Saga, soy Kanon. Haber, repítelo: "Ka-non"

—¡_Aga_!

—¡KA-NON!

—¡_Aga_! —repitió, riéndose y Kanon resopló con fastidio.

—"Kaaaaaaa-Noooooooon" —Pero el niño hizo un puchero y luego se rió, mostrando sus encías donde apenas había dos diminutos dientes—. Es inútil razonar contigo. —Dejó al bebé en el suelo y en dos zancadas llegó a la cuna donde Mu observaba con fascinación el móvil multicolor que giraba sobre su cabeza. El gemelo le hizo cosquillas un momento y después le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Se ha escapado de nuevo, joven Kanon?

—¿Escaparme? No, Lanike, claro que no. El maestro Senmut sabe que soy muy inteligente y que no necesito pasar las cuatro horas completas en su clase— dijo con inocencia, volviendo a cargar al bebé y peinándole sus rizos azul celeste.

—¿He de creerle? —preguntó, elevando una ceja con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto. Pero si alguien te pregunta, yo jamás estuve aquí—rió con malicia, mirando al pequeño entre sus brazos— ¿Verdad, _cosa_? Si alguien te pregunta, ¿tú les dirás qué?

—_Aga_—exclamó junto a un aplauso, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta todo el tiempo.

—Exacto. Tú les dirás que acá estuvo Saga.

Lanike negó con la cabeza y cargó al niño con un brazo, mirando severamente al gemelo, con su mano libre en la cadera.

—Esta parte me la sé—dijo Kanon, rodando los ojos—: no puedo estar haciendo mi voluntad acá. Hay reglas y debo respetarlas. Al Patriarca no le va a gustar nada y me hará castigar… pero, Lanike, mejor hago la travesura completa y así me gano también el castigo completo.

—Las doncellas me han dicho que pronto traerán a un nuevo niño—dijo la nodriza, colocando al niño en el suelo nuevamente. Este gateó de regreso a sus bloques.

—Sí. Algo me ha dicho _padre_. Pero no te preocupes, Lanike, seguirás amándome aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

Sonrió y antes de que la nodriza pudiera discutir sus argumentos, se despidió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Así, salió del cuarto y corrió por el oscuro pasillo hacia la biblioteca, sabía casi por descontado que Saga lo estaría buscando por ahí, furioso seguramente y tan solo verlo comenzaría a regañarlo, pero ya lo tenía bien medido y sabía que terminaría cediendo.

Y tal como predijo, Saga estaba ahí, preguntándole a Alastor su paradero. El soldado decía una y otra vez que no sabía, pero su hermano ya no confiaba mucho en la palabra de ese hombre, no cuando se trataba de encubrirlo en sus escapadas.

Corriendo, le cogió la mano y casi a rastras se lo llevó de ahí hasta la esquina, donde había una escultura y una antorcha. Saga apenas había tenido tiempo de reconocer a su gemelo y antes de que pudiera iniciar su inacabable discurso, Kanon le contó todo su plan.

Sin abandonar su puesto de vigilancia, Alastor miró a los gemelos cuchicheando en el rincón. Kanon no le había contado nada, pero sabía que tenía las ganas irrefrenables de presenciar la festividad y, terco como era, el niño haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quería. El soldado sonrió y se preguntó porque el gemelo gastaba tiempo y esfuerzo en convencer a su hermano de seguirlo en sus alocados planes; lo que Kanon tenía de precipitado, Saga lo tenía de metódico y era difícil, muy difícil, hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Era mucho más sencillo, pensó Alastor, dejar atrás al mayor y hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Y entonces vio como Saga fruncía el ceño, cruzaba los brazos e inflaba una mejilla. Ese gesto ya lo había visto antes, en varias ocasiones, cuando el niño meditaba pros y contras de todo cuando Kanon planeara hacer y casi pudo saborear el fastidio del gemelo menor aunque este estuviera dándole la espalda. Saga dijo algo que no llegó a sus oídos y el menor se colocó los puños en la cintura, levantando la cabeza y soltando una maldición que había escuchado en el cuartel de soldados. Saga lo reprendió con su voz gangosa y ahogada por el resfriado.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa del castaño soldado, Saga asintió varias veces sin dejar de mirar a su hermano y este aplaudió y dio un brinquito de alegría: al parecer había convencido a su hermano. Cuando los gemelos desaparecieron por el pasillo, Alastor pensó para sus adentros que en un futuro no sería nada bueno tener a un Santo de Géminis tan manipulable.

.

.

Saga no solía ocupar su tiempo libre en ociosidades. No le gustaba y no podía. No cuando debía terminar de leer un par de manuscritos y tratar de comprenderlos lo suficientemente bien como para opinar sobre ellos. No cuando a duras penas sabía hablar griego de manera decente y se daba cuenta que había cometido un error al creer que el inglés era un idioma sencillo. No cuando las palabras en griego antiguo y latín que Shion le enseñaba se le olvidaban a la hora de haber finalizado la clase. No cuando, se suponía, debía ya ser capaz de tan siquiera encender su cosmos.

No podía malgastar sus escasos ratos libres cuando debía hacer todo eso y más cosas de las que en ese momento no se acordaba, pero que sabían que estaban ahí, engrosando su lista. Y tampoco podía estar corriendo por el Santuario durante la noche, escabulléndose de Verónica cuando se suponía que debía estar preparándose para dormir y tomarse sus medicamentos.

Pero no, él estaba ahí, agarrado fuertemente de la mano de Kanon y corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de él, siguiéndolo en su loco plan de colarse a la celebración que se estaba iniciando en el templo a Niké, que estaba ubicado prácticamente al otro lado del Santuario. Y no era que él tuviera intenciones de desobedecer a Shion sobre que no debían estar ahí, al menos no por ahora; pero, por la sagrada Athena, que debía evitar que Kanon se metiera en líos. Nada tenían que ver las ganas que sentía de presenciar la fiesta.

Su corazón se paralizó un segundo cuando Menestas, un guardia de espesa y roja barba, pasó frente a ellos. Era el fin, pensó, seguro que el hombre se interpondría en su camino, los cargaría de regreso a sus habitaciones e informaría al mismo Patriarca de su desobediencia. Seguro a Verónica le encantaría darle unas buenas nalgadas como amenazaba cada que la mojaba con el agua de la tina. Ya lo veía venir, ya se visualizaba castigado teniendo que levantar el doble de pesas al día siguiente en el entrenamiento con Nehesi, ya hasta era capaz de sentir el dolor en el abdomen por las quinientas abdominales extras, podía jurar que ya hasta estaba sintiendo el cansancio adueñarse de su cuerpo y los párpados cerrarse por el agotamiento.

Pero justo todas esas ideas cruzaban su cabeza, cuando Kanon gritó, agitando su mano libre para que Menestas se hiciera a un lado y no estorbara la ruta de escape. Sorpresivamente, el centinela se detuvo, se hizo a un lado e hizo su saludo romano, golpeándose el pecho con el puño tal cual hacía cuando veía pasar a Shion. Kanon le sonrió, enseñándole los dientes, cuando pasaron frente a él sin detener su apresurado escape.

—¡Yo nunca estuve aquí! —exclamó el gemelo menor, con la voz agitada.

—¡Allá viene! —advirtió el soldado refiriéndose a Verónica, alzando una ceja realmente extrañado al ver que el otro gemelo acompañaba al travieso Kanon en aquella ocasión.

Kanon apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de su hermano y apretó su paso. Verónica había ido a buscarlos y el mayor de los gemelos casi fue capaz de vislumbrar el aura oscura que rodeaba a la enfadada doncella.

—¡Los haré castigar hasta que cumplan los treinta años! —amenazó ella con la voz a cuello, lastimándose la garganta. Saga pegó un respingo, nada convencido de que eso fuera una buena idea y preguntándose de qué manera su gemelo lo había convencido de cometer semejante locura.

—Mejor volvamos, Kanon—rezongó por millonésima vez, consiguiendo que Kanon chasqueara la lengua molesto y lo lanzara con particular fuerza contra el espacio vacío que se formaba entre la escultura de Aquiles y Héctor, esculturas que adornaban el lado derecho del pasillo que guiaba a una de las puertas de salida. El menor se encaramó ahí, abrazando a su hermano y pidiendo silencio—No me chites —gruñó, solo logrando que el otro le tapara la boca con la mano.

Verónica pasó de largo, azotando los pies y murmurando enfadada.

—Pequeño mono, _mi_ Saga está todavía enfermo y tiene que…—Kanon hizo una mueca, la siguió con la mirada y le sacó la lengua. Odiaba que ella lo llamara mono, pero sobre todo, odiaba que dijera que Saga era de ella; porque Saga era _suyo_ y punto.

El menor se puso de pie de un brinco, jalando a Saga consigo y echándole a los hombros su propia capa para cubrirlo del frío del exterior, ignorando de manera olímpica todos sus reclamos.

—Todavía estás resfriado, no te puede dar el frío.

Reiniciando la carrera, salieron del Templo Principal encontrándose con que, cerca de la puerta, había un grupo de mujeres que esperaban con sus antorchas aún sin encender. Todas llevaban túnicas verde aguamarina y brazaletes plateados, apostadas en las escaleras a la espera de su señor para acompañarle al festejo.

—Las mujeres de Arles—susurró Kanon al reconocer la indumentaria de las mujeres, haciendo una mueca e indicando con un ademán de la cabeza que tomarían otro camino.

Se desviaron del camino y fueron a dar más allá de la valía de arrayanes que bordeaba el bosque para que la densa arboleda los ocultara. Además, Kanon ya tenía todo un plan trazado de lo que harían para seguir de cerca la ceremonia sin ser vistos.

La inmensa estatua de Hércules, apostada justo en el inicio del camino que guiaba al Coliseo, no estaba lejos de ahí. El zócalo que rodeaba la base cuadrada estaba totalmente negro y la sombra del héroe se alargaba amenazante sobre ellos a causa de los rayos lunares que le caían por detrás. Los rasgos de bronce se perfilaban y definían con la blanca luz y sus ojos, incrustados de ágatas, brillaban como si estuvieran vivos y observándolos. Kanon se detuvo de improvisto frente al héroe y Saga chocó contra su espalda, haciendo que se golpeara el trasero de lleno contra la tierra.

—¿Ahora qué? — Kanon se colocó un dedo sobre los labios y aguzó los oídos. Saga lo imitó, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

Desde más allá de la Fuente de Athena y algo cercano al Refugio, les llegó el inconfundible sonido de una singara y un ligero murmullo de panderos. El menor de los gemelos resopló molesto, pensando que la ceremonia ya había empezado y ellos todavía no estaban ahí. Sin mediar palabras, tomó la mano del mayor y echó a correr velozmente, tan ágil como una gacela a media huida de su depredador y Saga tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no tropezarse e irse de bruces al suelo.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño templo dedicado a Niké, ambos se detuvieron nuevamente casi al mismo tiempo. Una antorcha arrojaba su luz justo sobre el friso del templo. Saga pensó que traspasarían la entrada principal y que luego buscarían donde ocultarse, entre los pilares; sin embargo, su hermano había estado sorteando el lugar días antes en busca de un mejor plan que ese y había encontrado la manera de entrar por el lado del altar, justo detrás de la efigie de la diosa de la Victoria. Por ahí guió a su hermano y ambos, gateando, bordearon los pies de la diosa y se ocultaron bajo el mantel que cubría la mesa de ofrendas.

Desde su escondite, vieron que todas las amazonas ya habían llegado. Era una comitiva de diez o doce mujeres vistiendo sus armaduras y luciendo, con el mentón elevado con prepotencia, sus plateadas y pulidas máscaras. Kanon reconoció a Juliette entre ellas y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Ellas formaban un cuadrado con filas de cinco mientras Águila, la amazona líder, se encontraba a la cabeza en la misma actitud de los guardias que flanqueaban el Salón del Trono.

Los Santos de Bronce y Plata estaban en orden de revista, preparándose para el desfile que efectuarían desde ahí hasta la efigie de Atenea, ahí había muchas caras conocidas, pero ambos niños sintieron que un escalofrío les recorría la columna cuando sus ojos ubicaron a Janick entre los hombres. Esa era la versión del Santuario de la Panateneas antigua o quizá era así como se debía llevar a cabo en realidad; no sabían decir. Todo estaba listo, sólo esperaban al Patriarca para iniciar la ceremonia.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, los guardias anunciaron con voces altas y graves la llegada del Patriarca. Todos, como si con ese simple anuncio se hubiera también ordenado que irguieran las espaldas y levantaran los mentones, los Santos y Amazonas se quedaron enteramente quietos. Los niños casi pudieron oler el miedo entremezclándose con la expectación y el respeto.

El lemuriano llevaba puesta su túnica negra, la estola dorada y la gargantilla de oro; en su pecho se veían distintos collares de cuentas multicolores y sus cabellos verdes estaban aplastados bajo el casco dorado. La máscara de metal negro mate no dejaba apreciar su rostro, misma máscara que los gemelos contadas veces le habían visto puesta. A su lado derecho iba Arles, igualmente ataviado con su pomposa túnica blanca.

El Patriarca caminó hasta plantarse delante de la estatua tamaño natural de Niké y luego de encender el incienso, su voz se alzó, poderosa, sobre el silencio, chocando contra las paredes y multiplicándose en un eco prolongado:

Oh poderosa Niké, por hombres deseada,

Con pechos adversos al espantoso fuego furioso,

Entonces invoco, sólo a aquellos que pueden sofocarlo

Conteniendo la rabia, molestando furiosa

En la ligera batalla al cuervo conquistado

El premio de la victoria, la marca del suave renombre.

Por tu autoridad sobre todas las cosas, divina Niké

Y gloriosa contienda, y alegres gritos tuyos

Ven, grandísima diosa y sus súplicas bendice.

Con ojo centellante, alborozada con el éxito.

Las voces del resto de la comitiva se unieron para cantar el mismo himno, como un eco de la voz de Shion y cuando este elevó la copa de vino, vertió un pequeño chorro al suelo. Una libación, pensaron los gemelos, para que la diosa bebiera —estaban muy bien entrenados en esos menesteres—. Luego, el Patriarca dio la media vuelta y salió del templo y, detrás de él, todos los Santos y Amazonas lo siguieron en una procesión silenciosa.

Saga fue el primero en salir de debajo de la mesa y tras esperar un momento a que todos se alejaran lo suficiente, salieron del templo y se ocultaron entre los árboles y columnas dóricas que bordeaban el camino, observando con fascinación la procesión de hombres y mujeres enfundados en sus armaduras, las que brillaban de forma diferente bajo la luz lunar, como espejos reflectando los rayos plateados hacia todas direcciones.

El humo azul del incienso se levantaba lentamente formando remolinos alrededor de los poderosos cuerpos. Olfatearon y estornudaron, sacudieron las cabezas y formaron muecas por el penetrante y empalagoso aroma; demasiado dulzón para su gusto. Saga estornudó, sintiendo que el incienso le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos un trozo de papel para limpiarse y de pronto sintió que hasta los ojos le lagrimeaban.

—Anda, Saga. Creo que se dirigen a la estatua de Athena—susurró Kanon casi pegado a su oído—. Podemos llegar ahí antes que ellos y buscar donde escondernos.

—Shion nos descubrirá.

—Nos descubrirá si no te apuras. Anda, por acá.

Kanon dio media vuelta; sin embargo, sus planes no se efectuaron porque se estrelló de frente contra las piernas de Nehesi, cayendo sobre Saga. El egipcio se rio por lo bajo y los cargó con sus musculosos brazos; a Kanon bajo su izquierda y a Saga se lo echó al hombro como un borrego. El menor pataleó, pero el mayor pareció darse por vencido inmediatamente.

—No van a ningún lado, diminutos demonios—dijo el egipcio, adentrándose en el bosque y alejándose de la procesión—. No pueden ver lo que pasará en esa fiesta. No todavía.

—Pero maestro…

—Recitarán sus votos a la diosa, se cortarán las muñecas y ofrecerán su sangre, uno por uno. Luego cantarán un peán en coro y rezarán algunas oraciones. No es nada que te pueda parecer entretenido, todavía no entenderías el significado de esta ceremonia.

Nehesi hablaba mientras caminaba por el bosque. Kanon había dejado de forcejear y miraba a su maestro con un puchero en los labios mientras Saga estornudaba reiteradas veces, interrumpiendo el relato del adulto, quien de vez en cuando se detenía para que el niño pudiera limpiarse la nariz y las lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando llegaron a un claro, el egipcio los dejó en el suelo y él se sentó sobre el césped húmedo por el rocío nocturno.

—Cuando yo vivía en Egipto teníamos una celebración parecida. Yo no entendí nunca su significado, me parecía primitivo, obsoleto…eso fue hasta que llegué aquí y vi la Panateneas.

—Pero ya somos mayores—murmuró Kanon, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero si apenas tienes ocho años, Kanon. Tienes mucha vida por delante y te falta mucho por aprender.

Kanon rumió algunas palabras que no llegaron a tomar forma, pero sí le sacaron una sonrisa a Nehesi.

—Sé que puede parecer tedioso todo esto del entrenamiento, pero créeme cuando te digo que llegar a los diez años, aquí en el Santuario, significa que tu vida pasará demasiado rápido. Cuando te des cuenta tendrás veinte años y no sabrás en qué momento sucedió eso— Nehesi sonrió con condescendencia y luego de echar una rápida mirada al cielo, se puso de pie—. Vamos, los llevaré de regreso al Templo Principal. Seguramente Verónica estará hecha una furia.

—No quiero ir a dormir.

—Está bien, no iremos entonces. —El hombre levantó a Saga y lo sentó sobre sus hombros, luego tomó la mano de Kanon y comenzaron a caminar con pasos lentos.

Pasado un rato de silencio, Saga comenzó a quedarse dormido, apoyando la cabeza entre sus brazos y sobre la cabeza de Nehesi, respirando el aroma a que despedía sus cabellos recién lavados. Algo aburrido, Kanon, levantó el rostro para mirar al egipcio, encontrándolo pensativo y con la mirada perdida al frente.

—No hemos hablado acerca de tu cosmos, Kanon—dijo de pronto, sacando a Saga de su sopor y haciendo que el aludido lo mirara intensamente—. Lamento la manera en que tuviste que despertarlo, pero ha sido impresionante lo que hiciste. Te felicito.

—Gra…gracias, maestro.

—Y, en cuento a ti, Saga. Creo saber la manera para que despiertes el tuyo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el niño, tallándose los ojos y tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

—Sí. Lo he meditado mucho y probaremos en cuanto te repongas de ese resfriado.

—No he visto mucho a mi _padre_ estos días—comentó Kanon con la vista baja, dándose cuenta que el moreno los guiaba hacia el Coliseo.

—El Patriarca tiene más ocupaciones aparte de ustedes dos—dijo con voz alegre, pero se puso serio inmediatamente—.Ha habido algunos problemas en el extranjero. Por eso tuvimos que traer a Olander antes de tiempo y parece que ha habido algunas dificultades en Tracia que Arles no ha podido solucionar por sí solo. Confío en que no anden divulgando esto ¿de acuerdo? —Los gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron al Coliseo, sentándose en las últimas gradas y admirando el espectáculo nocturno. Un concierto de grillos musicalizaba la bella imagen de la arena y piedra amarilla iluminada tenuemente por la luz blanca. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo estaba despejado, negro y lleno de estrellas por todas partes. Hermoso era una palabra que se quedaba corta en esos momentos.

—Shion nos habló sobre otro niño ¿Traerán pronto a un nuevo elegido? —preguntó Saga, mirando el cielo distraídamente.

—Sí. En algunos días más, de hecho.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es extranjero como Olander?

—No, es griego como ustedes. De Ítaca.

—¡Ítaca! —exclamó Kanon, llamando la atención de los otros dos que no comprendieron su exagerada reacción—. Es esa la tierra de Odiseo—aclaró algo acongojado. Nehesi rió.

—Así es, la tierra del gran Odiseo—torció la boca y levantó la cara hacia el cielo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, maestro? —preguntó Saga, hincándose en la grada y escudriñando la expresión nostálgica del mayor.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, crío? —dijo, tratando de desviar el tema, aunque la aguda perspicacia de los gemelos no se lo permitieron.

—Se ve…triste—afirmó Kanon, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de su maestro. Él los miró un momento y luego suspiró con resignación.

—No es nada, chicos, nada importante. Es sólo que hoy se cumple un año más desde que llegué aquí—suspiró y Saga, que había contado la historia a su hermano, colocó una mano en el hombro del adulto, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran—. No se preocupen ¿de acuerdo? No es nada.

—¿Extraña a sus padres? —preguntó Kanon, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

—No—dijo con gran convicción. Después sintió que debía explicarse y suavizó su expresión, pasando un brazo por los menudos hombros de su alumno—. No los extraño porque están conmigo en todo momento. Cuando la gente muere, ellos siguen viviendo, pero aquí—dijo tocándose el pecho—, en nuestros corazones y mientras no los olvides, ellos continuarán a tu lado.

—¿Papá sigue con nosotros, entonces?

—¿Acaso lo dudas, Kanon? Su padre los amaba y estoy seguro que los está observando. Ve todos sus logros y todas sus travesuras.

—Eso se lo enseñaron en Egipto—afirmó Saga con una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes?

—Porque en Grecia no tenemos ese tipo de creencias. ¿Cómo y porqué los muertos tendrían memoria? Muertos, ya no les sirven de nada los recuerdos.

—Ese es un razonamiento muy avanzado para alguien de tu edad—sonrió, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo los brazos para que los gemelos los ocuparan—. Pero no debería sorprenderme. Tú no has pensado nunca de acuerdo a tu edad. Con frecuencia pienso que verdaderamente Cástor y Pólux reencarnaron en ustedes, aunque todavía no acabo de decidir quién de los dos es quien.

Nehesi guardó silencio, pensativo. Los gemelos no supieron decidir si su interlocutor callaba porque intentaba resolver ese dilema o porque pensaba en el significado de sus propias palabras.

—Cástor y Pólux sufrieron por lo que era cada uno—dijo Kanon, que conocía mejor que nadie esa leyenda—. Cástor por su orgullo e impetuosidad y Pólux por su maldita inmortalidad.

—Un gemelo divino y uno mortal—dijo Saga, perdiendo la mirada en el camino, estornudando un segundo después.

Los gemelos guardaron silencio el resto del camino. Quedándose dormidos en los brazos de su maestro quien los depositó con cuidado en sus respectivas camas, sin saber que los gemelos habían dormido juntos todo el tiempo que habían pasado en el Santuario y que esa sería la primera vez que despertarían solos.

El egipcio abogó a su favor cuando Verónica los observaba ceñuda. Le mintió, diciéndole que había sido él quien se los había llevado y no se había dado cuenta de la hora; si le creyó o no, la doncella se limitó a asentir, aceptando la excusa. El hombre se movió en las sombras del Santuario y se escabulló en la habitación de su hermano, ubicada en el último piso del templo.

Nehesi tenía entonces veintiocho años y, sin importarle ese detalle, se metió entre las sábanas al lado de su hermano, que dormía muy profundamente, o al menos eso le pareció y antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, pensó en su rara conversación con sus alumnos. Demasiado madura para sólo tener ocho años; pero si sus cuerpos eran los de dos larguiruchos niños, sus mentes eran las de unos muchachos maduros.

—_Un gemelo divino y uno mortal_—pensó—_. Un gemelo elegido por Atenea y el otro condenado a la oscuridad. Y el bendito por la diosa sufrirá por los dos._

Coincidencia o destino, Nehesi pensó que ese día se acercaba y que él no iba a poder hacer nada para cambiarlo. El día en que Cástor moriría y Pólux perdería su otra mitad.

—Iremos a por Aioros en dos días—dijo la adormilada voz de Senmut, quien se reacomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda—. También Aioria vendrá con nosotros, no es bueno que se quede con esa mujer.

—Lamento despertarte.

—No importa—murmuró, bostezando perezosamente—. Lo haces todos los años.

—Creí que no te habías dado cuenta.

—Diecisiete años han pasado, Nehesi. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta.

—¿Te molesta?

—Si me molestara, te habría echado hace años.

—Me preocupan los gemelos.

—Si es por el incidente con Janick, deja de preocuparte. Recibirá su castigo al finalizar la ceremonia y los niños están bien.

—No me refiero a eso…—logró decir con un bostezo, sintiendo sus ojos lagrimear.

—Aún es demasiado pronto, Nehesi…faltan varios años.

—La vida de un Santo es corta.

—Los favoritos de los dioses siempre mueren jóvenes. Cuando Aquiles llegó a Troya, tenía dieciséis años y ya era el mejor guerrero griego; cuando ellos cumplan esa edad, ya serán Santos de Oro y líderes de un gran ejército.

Nehesi gruñó, pero no dijo nada y Senmut, ya más dormido que despierto, sonrió ligeramente.

—Buenas noches, Senmut.

—Que descanses.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Este capítulo originalmente iba a ser el doble de largo, pero en la última revisión me di cuenta que ya no tenía mucho que ver la siguiente escena, por ello la guardé para el próximo capítulo donde, ahora sí, aparecen Aioros y Aioria.

El nombre de Olander es mi pequeño homenaje a la maravillosa autora Cyberia Bronze Saint, que nombró así a Afrodita en su fanfic "Dañar, perdonar, olvidar". Es en el siguiente capítulo donde aclaro su llegada precipitada a Santuario.

Si, lo sé, Janick está loco y todos lo odiamos xD, pero, vamos, no creyeron que todos iban a ser pan de dios en este fic, ¿cierto?

El peán a Niké es el himno órfico a la diosa y la traducción corre a cuenta del profesor Allan Moustaki, que aunque su apellido sea muy griego, el hombre es más mexicano que yo, jeje. Es mi profesor de Historia de la Cultura y también hago público el agradecimiento por la ayuda que me ha prestado tanto en traducciones como en relatarme el punto de vista griego acerca de los mitos.

Y bueno, finalmente gracias a todos ustedes por leer. Besos.

.

.


	9. El designio de las estrellas

**N/A: **Yo podría haber jurado que había subido este capítulo hace semanas. En serio. Pero el día de hoy una lectora me hizo notar que de hecho no, así que pido una disculpa por el retraso.

Ya por fin aparece Aioros en este capítulo, que no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero me gustó bastante.

Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a todos ustedes que esperan siempre pacientemente mis actualizaciones. Espero que les guste y cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 8. – El designio de las estrellas**

1

La mujer que permanecía sentada y quieta, con las piernas bien juntas y la espalda pegada a la pared blanca, las manos puestas sobre sus rodillas aplastando el bolso, y los ojos clavados en el hombre que dormía en la cama que tenía delante, se llamaba Marian Sifakis, pero todos la llamaban _"Reinita"._ Su cabello era rizado y rubísimo; los rulos alborotados caían por encima de sus hombros, formando lo que parecía más bien una melena leonina que hacía resaltar el rostro de piel bronceada y la intensa mirada de ojos verdes.

Ella era joven, hacía dos días que había cumplido los veintitrés años. Su rostro tenía todas las facciones delicadas e inocentes, casi frágiles, e irradiaba una belleza inaudita. Aunque esta, en ese preciso momento, se veía distorsionada por un sentimiento que no terminaba de ser desesperación ni llegaba a ser desdicha. Pese a su mirada deprimida, era deliciosamente seductora y llamarla hermosa era quedarse cortos. Y, como era de esperarse, los hombres que la miraban pasar no hacían más que pensar, y con justificada causa, en arrastrarla derecho a sus respectivas camas.

Pero sólo uno de ellos lo habían conseguido y era, tristemente, el moribundo en la cama.

Eolo era su nombre.

—"_Eolo. Como los vientos que llevaron a Odiseo hasta Penélope..."_ —Eso le había dicho él la primera vez que se vieron, una fría mañana de siete años atrás, cuando ella esperaba el autobús que la llevaría al colegio. Marian no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña e insípida risa al recordarlo.

Eolo tenía cuatro años más que ella y, a diferencia de Marian, definitivamente no era ningún modelo sacado de una portada de revista. Sin embargo, podía llegar a ser un hombre encantador si se lo proponía. Era muy alto, tenía un gran carisma y una eterna sonrisa. Casi siempre estaba de buen humor y uno, invariablemente, terminaba contagiándose de su optimismo.

Él se había quedado huérfano cuando tenía quince años, y desde que se quedara sin padres, había salido adelante por su cuenta. Estudiaba administración por la tarde y tenía un empleo como mesero en un pequeño restaurante al que casualmente se dirigía esa mañana en que se conocieron.

La joven tenía dieciséis años cuando nació Aioros y de inmediato se habían alzado los rumores y las habladurías. Algunos "_te lo dije"_ incluidos. Las vecinas cuchicheaban entre ellas cada que la veían pasar con su abultada barriga y en más de una ocasión la habían detenido en la calle para atreverse a preguntar sobre el hombre que le había hecho al hijo. Marian sonreía con tirria y respondía con un sencillo: "_Eolo, por supuesto_".

¿Quién más si no él?

Eolo, por su parte, en cuanto se enterara del estado de su adorada _Reinita_, y después de recuperarse del ataque masivo de euforia, había dejado de estudiar y se había conseguido dos empleos más, y a los seis meses ya estaba en la puerta de _Doña_ Melina para pedir la mano de su hija.

Cuando nació Aioros, la abuela Melina podría haber jurado que su yerno se había transformado en el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer en sus tres empleos para que a la familia no le faltara ni la sal en la mesa. Tampoco había permitido que Marian dejara el colegio y había casi suplicado a su suegra para que cuidara del pequeño niño durante la jornada escolar.

Hacía siete años que _Reinita_ había dado a luz a su pequeño _príncipe_ Aioros y exactos nueve meses que trajera al mundo a su, si eso era humanamente posible, más hermoso _príncipe_ Aioria. Ambos tan hermosos y muy iguales a su madre. De Eolo, los dos habían heredado los cabellos castaños, pero sólo Aioros había heredado sus ojos azules.

Todo iba bien. Eran felices. Hasta que Eolo enfermó y su felicidad se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes ante un soplido.

Envenenamiento por plomo, habían dicho los doctores. Saturnismo que lo había mandado a una cama de hospital tras años de tratamientos inservibles y miles de billetes invertidos. Una enfermedad que lo había dejado en un coma del que nadie sabía si despertaría.

Eolo no había conocido a Aioria, porque sólo dos meses después de que se enterara que pronto tendría otro hijo, había ido a dar al hospital.

Un "_bip_", proveniente del aparato que monitoreaba el corazón de su marido, pareció devolverla a la vida, haciéndola parpadear numerosas veces antes de reunir la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y reducir la distancia que la separaba de la cama de hospital. Con sólo dos pasos separándola de Eolo, Marian abrazó su bolso negro y miró alrededor con la misma expresión que si le hubiesen dicho que estaba condenada a muerte.

Inhaló aire, exhaló largamente y acto seguido, se sentó en la cama, permitiendo que una de sus manos acariciara el brazo inerte del hombre. Suspiró, y se inclinó para darle un ligero beso, apenas rozándole los labios.

—Me enviaron algo del Santuario, cariño. —Empezó a decir, sintiendo que su voz se escuchaba ahogada, como si la estuviesen asfixiando con una soga—. ¿Recuerdas a Senmut? El muchacho de los lentes que vino a casa hace unos años…—Iba a continuar hablando, pero entonces recordó algo más y soltó el aire, pareciendo un globo desinflandose—. ¡Ah! ¿Te he presumido ya que tuve el honor de tener al Patriarca en mi casa? Fue hace unos meses, es una persona muy imponente—Rió con amargura, y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, incapaces de sostener la sonrisa—. Me llegó el dinero de este mes. Es con el que he estado pagando el hospital ¿recuerdas? ¿Te lo dije?

Marian contuvo un sollozo. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que el gimoteo saliera de ella. Se tomó dos minutos para recuperarse y luego de sorberse la nariz y limpiarse las lágrimas que peleaban por brotar de sus ojos, volvió a acariciar el brazo de Eolo.

—Vendrán por mi Aioros mañana—dijo en voz bajita y temblorosa—. Estará bien allá ¿verdad? Lo cuidarán bien ¿verdad? No me odiarás por haber dejado que se lo llevaran ¿o sí? —Contuvo la respiración, mirando el rostro inexpresivo del hombre, suplicando por una respuesta. Pero esas ansiadas palabras de consuelo jamás llegaron y sin poder contenerse rompió a llorar. Hundió el rostro en el pecho de su marido y lloró amargamente por largos minutos—. ¿Qué podía hacer yo de todas formas, Eolo? —dijo en medio de sus sollozos, apretando entre sus manos la sábana que cubría el pecho de él. Los dedos se le pusieron blancos y los brazos enteros le temblaron—. Cuando llegan del Santuario y te dicen que tu hijo será un Santo de Oro se supone que debes enorgullecerte. ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Marian volvió a refugiar el rostro en el pecho de Eolo, con las manos crispadas y temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus lloriqueos se ahogaba contra la sábana, pero eso no evitaba que estos pudieran escucharse por toda la habitación.

—Mi Aioros…_mi bebito_…

La mujer tardó varios minutos más en tranquilizarse nuevamente. Desde que el correo llegara, unos dos días atrás, había estado formulando y repasando todo lo que diría y haría a partir de entonces. Ella, de alguna forma, sabía que Eolo no la escuchaba, pero decidió que iba a creerles a las enfermeras y fingiría que su marido, de manera milagrosa, sería capaz de escuchar sus palabras, de entender los motivos y de perdonarla. Quería creer que cuando él despertara —si es que lo hacía—, no habría necesidad de explicar nada y que directamente la consolaría.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de controlar su desolado cuerpo, de retener las lágrimas y deshacer el nudo de su garganta, Marian necesitó un par de minutos más para reunir el valor de decirle lo que había ido a decirle. Sólo para hacer un poco más de tiempo, tomó el bolso y de él sacó un sobre, el cual miró sin abrirlo, pues había memorizado ya su contenido.

Miró a Eolo y tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire, dijo:

—Mi Aioria es hermoso, ¿sabes? Es diferente de Aioros, es más grande, más gordito y más risueño…también es más fuerte. Aioros se nos enfermaba muy fácil y este niño es todo un guerrero—rió—. Y llora como el demonio. —Marian sabía que estaba dándole vueltas al asunto y que si no lo decía, continuaría sintiendo que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento—. El Santuario…envió esto…—dijo, elevando el sobre como si quisiera que él lo mirara—, dice que… dice que mi Aioria también es uno de esos… ¿cómo dijeron? ¿Herederos? Leo…sí…eso… El Santo de Oro de Leo.

Marian sabía muy poco sobre el Santuario de Athena, pero lo suficiente para comprender que los Santos de Oro eran la élite de toda la Orden y que sólo había doce plazas vacantes. Doce hombres de todo el mundo escogidos por las estrellas y en los cuales depositaba la fuerza más grande de todo el mundo. Con todo eso, si ya era bastante increíble que a Aioros le tocara la suerte de ser ungido con la protección de la constelación de Sagitario, mucho más improbable que Aioria fuese escogido por el signo de Leo. Pero así había sucedido.

—Algunos buenos genes debes tener, querido. Tus dos hijos, Santos de Oro…

Quiso llorar una vez más, pero los ojos le dolían, al igual que toda la frente y parte de la quijada. No pudo derramar una sola lágrima más; pero sus latidos se aceleraron y podría haber jurado que escuchaba a su alma destrozarse y pulverizarse dentro de sí. Cuánto y cuán grande era el dolor que sentía.

Aioros se iría al Santuario al día siguiente y no sabía si estaba lista para dejarlo ir. Al principio creyó que tendría a Aioria para aliviar su pena, para no sentirse tan sola ni tan miserable…pero ahora, con esa carta que decía que el bebé también había sido elegido, no estaba segura de que pudiera soportar una segunda separación. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que esos hombres se llevaran también a Aioria? ¿Seis, siete años? Su alma no sería capaz de soportar la separación.

Su madre había muerto. Eolo probablemente no tardaría en seguirle. Aioros se iría. Aioria se iría. ¿Y ella, qué iba a hacer después?

2

A Saga había sólo cuatro cosas en este universo que lo hacían enojar. No, que va, lo ponían colérico. Una de ellas era la frustración de no conseguir hacer algo. Cuando Saga no podía hacer algo o intentaba hacerlo y no lo conseguía, entonces se ponía de un humor del demonio.

No poder hacer algo que se proponía lograr era inaceptable. Punto. No importaba que Nehesi y Shion insistieran con eso de la paciencia o que le dijeran que aún era muy joven para conseguir _X_ o _Y_ cosa. Si Saga quería hacer algo, DEBÍA hacerlo y hacerlo bien o el mundo perdía su equilibrio y entonces la existencia del gemelo mayor se veía en crisis.

La segunda cosa era equivocarse, lo cual venía muy de la mano con la frustración descrita anteriormente. Susana, la maestra de música, lo había definido como _perfeccionismo_ y tras buscar el significado exacto de la palabra, Kanon había dicho a su hermano que esa era, exactamente, la descripción de su manía obsesiva por hacer las cosas bien. Por tener razón siempre. Oponerse terminantemente a fallar. Y es que Saga lo que menos deseaba era defraudar a quienes depositaban su fe en él. Empezando por Kanon y terminando por Shion, el gemelo se negaba a fallarles o cometer una equivocación que pudiera teñir sus ojos con ese tinte horroroso llamado decepción.

La tercera cosa era verse ignorado. No había más que explicar con respecto a eso. Si él te está hablando, si el trata de decirte algo o si simplemente necesita de tu atención y tú, osado, no haces el menor caso, entonces conocerás ese lado oscuro que Kanon suele llamar como _"el otro Saga"_ —con voz lúgubre para aumentar el dramatismo—.

La cuarta, pero la más importante de la lista, era que alguien, por cualquier causa, le causara algún tipo de daño a su hermano. Por supuesto que se había hecho a la idea de que durante los entrenamientos Kanon, como todo el mundo, se vería forzosamente herido o al menos mallugado, pero había un cierto umbral de heridas aceptables y hasta el momento, nadie lo habría sobrepasado. Era por eso que esa prioridad se había visto delegada al final de su lista.

Saga era un muchacho amable y dulce, pero si alguna de esas cosas causaba su enojo, su humor no era ni el más amable, ni el más dulce.

Hasta daba miedo, afirmaba Kanon y Nehesi, Alastor, Verónica y Susana le daban la razón.

Tal vez eran retazos de la personalidad que le habían forjado en el orfanato, esa que debía estar siempre a la defensiva y explotar si alguien le tocaba un pelo a su adorado hermano. Tal vez ahora, que era mayor y Kanon ya no necesitaba de su total protección, Saga comenzaba a migrar su energía a conseguir otros objetivos y su familiar sosiego sólo se perturbaba en aquellas ocasiones.

Nehesi lo sabe porque lo ha estudiado de cerca por todo un año. Nadie nunca lo nota porque él sabe perfectamente cómo pasar desapercibido y estudiar detalladamente el carácter de las personas sin que estas se den cuenta de ello. Senmut es el inteligente, un genio a juicio de su hermano menor, pero Nehesi es astuto y con frecuencia, llega a apreciar detalles pequeños, pero muy importantes, que se le escapan al mayor.

Desde que Nehesi llegara al Santuario y pasara a ser maestro, ha tenido cientos de alumnos. Pero Nehesi siente una especial predilección por Saga. Es, de entre todos esos pupilos, su favorito. Porque Saga siempre tiene el ánimo más templado en la arena de combate, la estratagema más aguda en los simulacros de misiones, la astucia de un zorro, los reflejos de un gato y la palabra más precisa cuando hay que animar a los compañeros. El carácter más duro cuando había de dirigir una campaña. Era un líder, un líder nato.

Kanon, por supuesto, tenía tantas virtudes como Saga, algunas más también. El menor brillaba por su inteligencia y su animada personalidad. Ganar era una de sus actividades favoritas y probablemente nadie a su edad tenía un ingenio más vivo que el suyo en aritmética. Pero su arrebatado temple y el ímpetu imprudente que lo dominaba, a veces era su peor debilidad. De cualquier manera, los gemelos eran el perfecto equilibrio, pues era Kanon quien sacaba de su ensimismamiento a Saga y lo orillaba a hacer grandes cosas y era Saga el único capaz de doblegar la vehemencia a veces ingobernable de Kanon.

Senmut estaba sentado justo detrás de su hermano, observando a los muchachos y escuchando las instrucciones que a gritos les impartía Nehesi. Todos los niños rondaban los ocho y nueve años, el sol caía a plomo y los aprendices entrenaban duramente en la arena del Coliseo. Era un día especial porque era esa la primera vez que Nehesi incluía a los gemelos en un entrenamiento colectivo.

Había pasado un día desde que finalizara la Panateneas, la fiesta de Athena, y la mayor parte de los Santos que vivían y entrenaban en el extranjero ya se habían marchado. Pero ahí se encontraban reunidos varios de los Santos que habían decidido quedarse una temporada más y sus alumnos estaban también en ese sitio, entrenando en combates que eran en parte entrenamiento y en parte verdaderas competencias de orgullo entre los mentores.

Demostrar sus capacidades como entrenadores era una oportunidad que ninguno dejaba pasar.

El combate había iniciado con tres maestros y cuatro alumnos, pero ahora ya se habían juntado quince niños y sus respectivos mentores entre los que se incluían Emmet y Albiore. Nehesi había llegado pocos minutos después con los gemelos dos pasos detrás de él.

Ahora, Saga y Kanon luchaban uno contra el otro. Tenían los cabellos recogidos con cintas para no obstaculizar el ejercicio, pero estos se escapaban rebeldes y se les pegaban a la frente por el sudor que les resbalaba. Sus cuerpos, todavía infantiles, eran duros como rocas y se les marcaban músculos en los brazos que los demás niños comenzaban a envidiar. Cubiertos sólo por un pantalón y descalzos, se agarraron del cuello mutuamente, entrelazándose, intentando derribarse.

Los combates habían sido por eliminatoria y los gemelos, cada uno por su cuenta, habían derrotado a todos sus contrincantes quedando ellos para el final.

Ambos se esforzaban tercamente en derribar al otro. Sudando, jadeando, finalmente cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, azotando todo el lado derecho de sus cuerpos. El juez de campo estaba a punto de declarar un empate, ya tenía la mano en el aire y la boca abierta cuando Nehesi, con la sola mirada, le ordenó callarse.

Los maestros observaban en silencio. Los alumnos, sorprendidos, también guardaban silencio pero por el simple motivo de que no sabían a cuál de los dos apoyar. No los conocían y distinguirlos era un acto que les parecía absurdo e imposible. De vez en cuando, algún silbido o exclamación de sorpresa se dejaba oír por detrás de las airadas indicaciones del maestro Nehesi quien, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

Los gemelos rodaron por el piso, trabados en un abrazo. Saga logró liberar su brazo derecho y con él empujó a su hermano haciéndolo azotar la espalda en la arena, a su lado. Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a trabarse en un forcejeo que parecía que no acabaría nunca, pero entonces Saga levantó uno de sus pies y dio una patada certera a la rodilla izquierda del menor. Este perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de azotar en el suelo, logró girarse y caer encima del otro, con los muslos apretados a cada lado del torso de su hermano y las manos bien puestas sobre sus brazos para inmovilizarlos.

—Te gané—rió Kanon. Saga sonrió y le soltó un golpe en el hombro para que se le quitara de encima.

El juez anunció la victoria de Kanon, dándole a este un afectuoso golpe en el hombro. Los maestros y alumnos aplaudieron, preguntándose cómo el soldado los habría reconocido, pero a los gemelos no les sorprendió, el juez era el soldado llamado Meneses y él sabía distinguirlos bien.

El entrenamiento terminó y Nehesi les dio la consabida orden. Había que lavarse, cambiarse las ropas sucias por otras limpias y acudir al salón dentro del Templo Principal donde sería el turno de Senmut para continuar la labor de instruir sus mentes. Él, bromeaba, ya había cumplido con instruir sus cuerpos.

—Vamos, muchachos, apresúrense o llegarán tarde—dijo Verónica, inclinándose para dejar sus respectivos zapatos en el suelo. Los niños se los metieron y comenzaron a abrocharlos rápidamente.

Verónica había estado en el Coliseo todo el tiempo y, como era ese su trabajo, esperaba a que Nehesi los mandara a lavar para conducirlos a sus habitaciones y prepararlos para la clase de Senmut. Ser atendidos como sólo al Patriarca se le atendía hasta su llegada, era parte de los privilegios que la mayoría no veía con buenos ojos.

Los demás aprendices e incluso varios de los Santos, los miraron proceder con recelo. Mientras ellos, entre empujones y bromas, tendrían que acudir a los baños colectivos; los gemelos tenían baños privados ubicados en el Templo del Patriarca y no sólo eso, sino que las doncellas los bañaban y ayudaban a vestirlos. Todos los miran alejarse recelosos bajo la atenta mirada de Nehesi. Él nunca pierde detalles y Senmut, silencioso, también observaba.

—Y mañana llegará Aioros—dijo Nehesi, sonriéndole a su hermano—. Si así se ponen con dos, no me imagino cuando sean los doce.

—Les envidian, los celan—dijo el otro, poniéndose de pie y desarrugando sus ropas—, pero hoy demostraron que son dignos de sus tratos.

—Que alguien me diga lo contrario—retó Nehesi, paseando la mirada ante el resto de los maestros y alumnos. Varios de ellos habían sido sus propios discípulos y estos, al sentir la mirada, hicieron una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, admirados por lo bien entrenados que estaban sus nuevos aprendices.

Nadie tenía argumentos ahora para decir que los gemelos estaban demasiado consentidos.

—Eso fue…interesante de ver. Ambos tienen una manera muy elegante de hacerte morder el polvo. —Nehesi soltó una carcajada, eso era lo más parecido a una broma que su hermano podía pronunciar—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, hermano. El maestro Dohko estará orgulloso de ti.

3

La casa estaba ubicada justo en la cima de un alto peñasco. Era una casita blanca de techumbres azules a la que se llegaba subiendo una empinada cuesta adoquinada. En la terraza, cerrada con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, había una mesita y unas sillas, una mecedora y un diván junto a las macetas de plantas verdes, altas y elegantes que adornaban el lugar.

La casa era grande y tenía dos pisos. En el superior, dentro de su habitación, Aioros estaba sentado en el ancho alfeizar de su ventana, la que quedaba justo encima de la puerta de entrada, en donde esperaba ver aparecer a su madre; pero el sol fue tragado por el mar, oscureciendo al mundo y su madre no llegaba. Suspiró con un sentimiento que se le parecía mucho a la resignación, pero que no acababa de serlo debido a esa otra chispa diminuta de desilusión.

Era un niño flaco y larguirucho, tenía el cabello cenizo y crespo, los ojos azules y le faltaban dos dientes del frente, de la fila superior, y uno de los inferiores; los demás los tenía un poco torcidos. La ropa, que en tiempos mejores le había quedado perfecta, ahora le venía un poco pequeña pues hacía ya tiempo que su madre no tenía las ganas de llevarlo de compras. Aunque debía admitir que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir a ningún sitio.

Siguió mirando la calle vacía durante un rato más, hasta que un gemido lo devolvió a la realidad y de un solo impulso ya estaba de espaldas a la ventana, dándose cuenta que no había sido Aioria quien gimoteara de esa manera, sino su gato, que estaba echado en el rincón de la habitación.

Seguro lloraba porque tenía hambre.

Caminó hasta él y le acarició la cabeza, acercándole el recipiente donde le ponía la leche que se suponía que él se tomaba en el desayuno, pero que a escondidas le daba al gato para que no muriera de hambre. Su madre no sabía del gato y el niño no había querido contárselo por temor a que ella le dijera que se deshiciera de él; pero Aioros no quería ni podía hacer algo como aquello.

No podía dejar morir a su gato. Ni abandonarlo. Ni regalarlo. Ese gato se lo había regalado su abuela y era todo lo que le quedaba de ella.

Melina, su abuela, se había encontrado al gato en una caja en la esquina del colegio, justo cuando iba de camino a recoger a su nieto. El gato tenía apenas unas cuentas horas de nacido y la anciana estaba segura de que no sobreviviría ni la noche. Miró a los lados y al no encontrar a la gata ni a ningún otro miembro de la camada, no tuvo el corazón para abandonarlo ahí a su suerte. Si se iba a morir, al menos que lo hiciera en un lugar caliente. Así que la mujer cogió al animal y lo metió en el bolsillo frontal de su delantal; al instante el gato dejó de chillar y pareció caer dormido.

Cuando Aioros corrió a su encuentro, la anciana le mostró al gato y le dijo que cuidarían de él y procurarían que viviera hasta que pudiera andar solo por la calle.

El gato se llamaba _Argos_ y había significado para Aioros mucho más que una simple mascota. Había sido su único amigo y única compañía desde que su padre enfermara y su abuela muriera. Jugar con Argos eran los únicos momentos divertidos de sus días y escuchar sus ronroneos y sentirlo restregarse contra sus pies lo hacía sentir querido. Abrazarlo reemplazaba, de alguna manera, todos los abrazos que ya no le daba su padre y de los que su madre le daba pocos.

Tras acariciar una vez más el pelaje de Argos, Aioros se giró y miró a su hermano menor. Acostado en el moisés, él estaba despierto, pero no hacía ningún ruido y se dedicaba a juguetear con sus pequeños pies y lanzar manotazos al azar al aire. Aioros se acercó y lo miró largamente con cierta fascinación, como si nunca hubiera visto un bebé en toda su corta vida. Le sonrió mientras acariciaba su suave cabello y le pellizcaba delicadamente la punta de la nariz mientras el menor, con un gorgoteo gracioso, pateaba y movía sus bracitos, al parecer contento por los mimos prestados.

—Tengo que hacer mi tarea—dijo Aioros con voz baja y alargando las sílabas, como si con ello pudiera conseguir que su hermano en verdad le entendiera—. Te tienes que quedar así ¿vale? Callado y quieto. —Aioria rió y continuó con sus azarosos movimientos—. La maestra se enojará otra vez conmigo si no llevo la tarea entera y entonces mandará llamar a mamá…—hizo una pausa, fingiendo estremecerse, y se acercó al rostro del bebé como si estuviera a punto de confesar un gran secreto—. Tú no quieres que mamá vuelva a enojarse conmigo ¿verdad?

Aioria sonrió y dio una patadita más, pero cuando su hermano mayor desapareció de su campo visual, hizo un puchero y amenazó con empezar a llorar. Rápidamente, y sin poder evitar una mueca de fastidio, Aioros cargó con su hermano y lo acomodó en la cama, a su lado, para que pudiera verlo. Él, en tanto, se echó boca abajo en la cama con su cuaderno abierto y con el lápiz en la mano para iniciar sus deberes escolares.

Aioria continuó balbuceando y manoteando incansablemente, tratando de llamar la atención del mayor; pero Aioros estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no se daba por aludido.

El mayor de los hermanos era un niño inteligente, él lo sabía porque mucha gente se lo había dicho y cuando varias personas repiten la misma cosa, algo de cierto debe haber en ella ¿no? A su padre le gustaba lucirse en las reuniones con sus amigos diciendo que su _pequeño prodigio_ había memorizado los colores a la edad de tres años y leído su primera frase completa a los cuatro y meses. Mientras que a su abuela y a su madre les gustaba repetir el asunto del primer libro de cuentos, leído completo, a los cinco.

Por ese motivo no iba a una escuela pública, su papá lo había metido a un colegio privado con un nivel educativo muy alto. Le había ido bien, le gustaba su maestra y tenía muchos amigos; pero cuando su padre cayó enfermo, empezó a haber problemas de dinero y él pensó que ya no podría ir más ahí.

Resultó que nada cambió. Aioros no lo sabía, pero varios años antes del coma de Eolo, cuando la abuela acudió al colegio para pedir que no se le expulsara por la deuda acumulada, la directora del plantel había elevado una ceja y le había dicho que un hombre, que se había presentado como "_Nehesi, un amigo"_, había hecho el depósito de los dos meses atrasados y que, además, había liquidado las colegiaturas del resto del año.

Cuando la abuela contó a su hija lo acontecido, Marian había negado reiteradas veces tener o conocer al "_amigo_" y seguidamente había preguntado el porqué ese tal _Nehesi _habría pagado el colegio de su hijo; si era rico, otros cuantos miles de billetes se los aceptaba con mucho gusto. Eso último medio en broma y medio en serio. Eolo, por su parte, no había comentado nada, pero sí que se había mostrado muy indignado. ¿Qué clase de persona le paga el colegio al hijo de un desconocido?

Aioros había estado sintiéndose enfermo y los gastos, entre análisis clínicos y consultas médicas, iban cada vez en aumento. Sin embargo, cuando la familia supo quién era Nehesi, la noticia no les gustó nada.

Aioros tenía en ese entonces cinco años. Mientras él jugaba en el piso de arriba, los dos desconocidos y su familia hablaban en la sala. En algún momento, al cabo de varias horas y cuando le dio hambre, Aioros se asomó desde las escaleras a la sala y miró a los presentes. Si bien, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, a él le dio la impresión de que no debía estar ahí y rápidamente volvió a su habitación a esperar que fueran por él para cenar.

—_Campeón_—dijo su padre, irrumpiendo en la habitación y cargándolo en un brazo—, _iremos a cenar afuera ¿qué se te antoja?_

—_¿Ya se fueron esas personas?_

—_Sí…y ahora iremos a comer algo rico. ¿No te apetece un baklava?_

—_¿Y qué querían?_

—_Nada, hijo, nada. Ya no volverán a molestarnos mientras yo esté aquí._

Y sí que lo había cumplido, porque Aioros sólo había visto al hombre de los anteojos, Senmut, nuevamente cuando su padre ya no volvió a casa y se quedó en el hospital.

Aioria interrumpió los recuerdos de su hermano mayor en el momento en que soltó un largo quejido, enojado por la falta de atención. El bebé hizo un berrinche, pero Aioros sólo lo miró de reojo y le acercó una pelota pequeña y amarilla para que se entretuviera; él debía terminar esa tarea.

El pequeño aceptó la pelota de buena gana e inmediatamente se la llevó a la boca. Aioros le dijo que eso no se hacía y se la quitó; pero el menor, nada feliz, hizo un puchero y lloriqueó en respuesta. Dos segundos después, estalló en un llanto altísimo y que amenazaba con nunca terminar.

El mayor hizo de todo para tranquilizar a su hermano, pero nada conseguía calmarlo. Mordiéndose el labio, se paseó de un lado a otro por la habitación, mirando reiteradas veces el reloj de la mesita como si con eso pudiera hacerlo avanzar más rápido de forma telepática. Rendido, se sentó en la cama con un salto y cargó a su hermano, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpecito sobre sus piernas y sosteniéndole la cabeza con ambos brazos; ya estaba muy grande, muy gordo y sobre todo, muy pesado. Pese a que los brazos le hormiguearon, lo meció y tarareó una melodía para que se calmara. La misma que su abuela solía cantarle a él.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, Aioria pareció cansarse de gritar y llorar, quedándose. Aioros, por su parte, respiró aliviado. Su cuaderno de tareas había terminado en el piso, olvidado y sin finalizar, mientras él acomodaba al bebé en el moisés, mirándolo dormir con verdadera adoración.

Si tan sólo su abuela lo viera, seguramente estaría muy orgullosa por lo bien que lo había estado cuidando. Seguramente le daría mil besos seguidos en la cabeza, entre los rizos castaños, de esa manera tan suya que Aioros seguía sin comprender cómo la anciana podía dar tantísimos besos con un solo aire. Tal vez le haría chocolate caliente y espumoso mientras le contaba un cuento o le cantaba una canción. Cuánto le habría gustado a Aioros que su hermanito conociera a la abuela.

Pero eso no pasaría, porque la abuela se había ido. Porque la abuela estaba muerta.

Con una mueca de tristeza, el niño aspiró aire lentamente para impedir que las lágrimas, que habían llenado sus ojos, se precipitaran por sus mejillas. Ya habían pasado casi siete meses desde ese día en que la abuela no bajó a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno ni lo llevó a la escuela. La esperó sentado en las escaleras del pórtico y ahí le dio el mediodía sin que la anciana se apareciera. Pensó que tal vez estaba enferma o que le dolía la cadera de nuevo, quizá se había caído en el baño y, necia como sólo la abuela era, no había pedido ayuda. Con esos pensamientos en mente, subió los escalones de dos en dos hacia la habitación de su abuela y entró luego de tocar varias veces sin recibir una respuesta.

Ella estaba ahí, tendida en la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la nariz y los ojos cerrados. Pensó que estaba dormida, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que ella no solía dormir hasta esas horas. No supo bien por qué, pero comenzó a llorar justo en ese instante, algo le decía —y al final del día no estuvo equivocado— que la abuela no iba a despertar nunca más.

Y su padre, que ya llevaba poco menos de un año sin despertar. Si Aioros no viera su pecho subir y bajar o pudiera escuchar sus exhalaciones, juraría que él también estaba muerto. O tal vez lo estaba, de una manera diferente.

Si tan sólo despertara, si volviera a casa, todo volvería a ser como antes. Su mamá dejaría de estar triste todo el tiempo, ya no lloraría en la noche y él podría llorar, por fin, a su abuela. Si su padre volviera, entonces jugaría con él y volvería a consentirlo como antes. Y él podría dejar de preocuparse por Aioria.

Aioros amaba a su hermanito más que a nada en el mundo; pero estaba harto de pasarse el día después de la escuela y los fines de semana, encerrado en su habitación cuidando de Aioria. Además, llegaba a un punto en que los celos le ganaban al amor y no podía evitar ponerse a llorar cuando Aioria recibía más de esa poca atención que su madre les prestaba. Siempre era la misma cosa, llegaba de la escuela y su madre, apurada para que no se le pasara la hora de las visitas en el hospital, lo metía a él a su habitación, pidiéndole, o más bien ordenándole, que cuidara bien del bebé, porque ella no podía, _corazoncito_.

Había días en que su madre olvidaba prepararle la comida y tenía que quedarse sin comer, porque no podía tocar el pote de leche en polvo para preparar los biberones. No estaba prohibido, ni nada por el estilo, pero esa era la comida de su hermano y Aioria estaba chiquito y tenía que comer bien o también se enfermaría. Y lo que Aioros menos deseaba, era que alguien más de su familia se enfermara.

Cuando su mamá volvía en la noche y se daba cuenta de que no había comida, le pedía disculpas, lo llamaba "_mi bebito_" y prometía que no volvería a pasar. Pero Aioros sabía que sí pasaría otra vez. Aún así, no decía nada y sonreía. Silenciosos y afable como el más.

La puerta de entrada se abrió por fin y la voz de Marian inundó la casa como un ventarrón. Aioros sonrió y bajó la escalera a toda velocidad. Su madre abrió los brazos y lo recibió gozosa, dándole un beso en la frente y preguntándole inmediatamente por el bebé. Aioros le dijo que estaba durmiendo arriba.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de cargarlo. A Aioros le extrañó que su mamá no hubiera subido a ver a Aioria y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no se quejó. Un poco de atención extra no le venía nada mal.

—Comí hace rato—respondió, pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello de su madre y enredando los dedos en sus rulos rubios.

— Voy a hacer un _baklava _¿no quieres? —dijo ella, caminando hacia la cocina todavía con el niño en brazos.

—¡Sí! ¡Es mi favorito! —exclamó con los ojos brillantes de emoción y la boca hecha agua del antojo. Marian rió, sentando a su hijo en la mesita de la cocina y abriendo el grifo del fregadero para lavarse las manos.

—Lo sé.

Aioros observó en silencio a su madre preparar el postre. El aroma de la mantequilla derritiéndose al fuego fue inundando paulatinamente toda la cocina y su estómago empezó a reclamar la imperiosa necesidad de probar un bocado. Pero él sabía ser paciente.

En el mismo momento en que Marian sacaba el baklava del horno, Aioria, en el piso de arriba, soltó un chillido. La mujer se tomó el tiempo de dejar el molde en la mesa, indicar a Aioros que no lo tocara porque estaba caliente y subir por el bebé. Cuando ella volvió, Aioria estaba pegado a su pecho, alimentándose y Marian, como si nada, sirvió con su mano libre un generoso trozo del postre a su hijo mayor.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó Aioros tras probar el primer trozo y saborearlo como si fuera ambrosía.

—Como siempre, _mi bebé_—dijo, soltando un suspiro.

—Ya no soy un bebé, mamá—reclamó, sonriendo. La verdad era que sí le gustaba que le dijera así. Marian soltó una risa y le pellizcó una mejilla, siguiéndose de un sonoro beso.

—Claro que lo eres. Eres _mi_ bebito hermoso. —Aioros volvió a reír.

Esa noche, Marian se llevó a sus dos hijos a su propia habitación y pidió a Aioros que se quedara a dormir con ella. El niño lo hizo con todo gusto, preguntándose por qué su madre lo abrazaba de aquella manera tan posesiva y también se había quedado con Aioria en la cama cuando desde siempre lo había mandado a la cuna. A Aioros le gustaba y esperaba que eso se hiciera así más seguido.

Cuando Aioros le preguntó a su mamá, como quien no quiere la cosa, por qué estaba tan cariñosa, Marian le dijo que ella siempre era cariñosa y que como esa noche hacía frío por eso los tenía ahí, para dormir todos _calientitos_. El niño aceptó la excusa, pero pensó que al menos él no tenía nada de frío.

4

Durante el año entero que los gemelos habían pasado en el Santuario, nunca habían visto a Senmut tan tremendamente enojado como en ese momento lucía. El egipcio asentía lentamente y por su semblante, los niños supieron que, lo que Nehesi estuviera diciéndole, no le estaba gustando nada. Y era bien sabido por los hermanos que su maestro no era la persona más emocional y que aquella expresión de ceño fruncido, labios apretados y mirada molesta no era común en su rostro.

Saga desvió la mirada de los egipcios a su libro de inglés, intentando comprender por qué mentados tenía que aprender un idioma extranjero; a él con el griego le bastaba y sobraba para comunicarse. Intentó continuar su lectura, pero no lo consiguió, la curiosidad por saber de qué estaban hablando sus maestros le ganó a su sentido de la responsabilidad, así que volvió a levantar los ojos apenas lo suficiente para mirar al par de hermanos que continuaba hablando a susurros inaudibles e inentendibles, pues al parecer habían decidido comunicarse en su lengua materna.

Y para Saga, que pocas cosas llamaban su atención, el hecho de que Senmut, el siempre tranquilo Senmut, estuviera tan enojado, que Nehesi lo estuviera sin motivos aparentes, realmente lo habían consternado.

—_Chipre_—repitió Saga mentalmente, al ser la única palabra que había logrado distinguir de aquella conversación. Ya había escuchado hablar sobre aquel sitio tanto a Shion como a Arles.

Si bien, el Santuario no intervenía en la política mundial, sí se preocupaba por las posibles víctimas que pudieran surgir de los conflictos. Desde que Grecia y Turquía comenzaran aquella disputa por la isla, el Patriarca había estado monitoreando las acciones de ambas naciones, y cuando iniciara la guerra, había enviado a Arles, junto a una compañía de tres Santos de bronce, para que protegieran y rescataran a los civiles.

O al menos esa era la parte de la historia que se les había permitido escuchar.

El conflicto no era para tomarse a la ligera. El hermano de Alastor, que era parte del ejército griego, había peleado y muerto en Chipre.

—Ni siquiera nos dejó niños para consolarnos. —Había comentado el hombre luego de volver de los honores fúnebres de su hermano. Los gemelos comprendían su dolor y comenzaban a entender las dimensiones de una guerra.

De cualquier manera, no entendían porqué tanto misterio entre los dos egipcios.

Saga levantó una vez más la mirada y fue entonces que sus ojos se cruzaron con los grises de Senmut, que lo estaba mirando con seriedad y se vio tentado a bajar la mirada y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque el mayor de los maestros se acercó a la mesa donde tenía trabajando a los gemelos, hablando con la voz más grave y severa de lo normal.

—Debemos marcharnos—dijo, acercándose a la mesa donde tenía trabajando a los gemelos. Ellos creyeron que la frase se terminaría ahí, pero Senmut continuó explicando—: Iremos por su nuevo compañero. Saben que el maestro Shion ha ido con Arles a Chipre, pero volverá al mismo tiempo que nosotros. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Nehesi.

—El maestro Liaw vendrá a tomar el lugar de Arles y hacerse cargo de lo que haga falta en el Santuario; pero ustedes se quedan solos.

—No tendrán ningún tutor de reemplazo—agregó Senmut a la explicación de su hermano, con mucha seriedad, acompañando su frase con un ligero gesto de advertencia—. Confiamos en que cumplan la rutina diaria por su cuenta. —Dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba una libreta en la mesa y decía—: Sus tareas.

—No nos decepcionen.

He ahí las palabras claves.

Saga tomó el programa y asintió, mirando a su hermano que no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Kanon sonreía, volvería a ver a Liaw luego de todo ese tiempo y, probablemente, también traería aquel preciado libro que ya tanta falta le hacía leer…otra vez.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Senmut salió de la habitación sin despedirse, pero Nehesi si se despidió, diciendo que volverían en dos días.

—¿Cómo crees que sea ese nuevo chico?—preguntó Kanon, rompiendo el silencio, desviando la mirada a la puerta como si de pronto alguno de los egipcios fuera a aparecer de nuevo. Saga se limitó a encoger los hombros, regresando su atención al libro y recordando porqué había decidido odiar al susodicho hombre que había inventado el inglés—. Sagitario es la armadura que tiene las alas ¿no?—dijo, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano cuándo se dio cuenta que era ignorado.

—No recuerdo—respondió el mayor si separar lo ojos de la bendita palabra "_bleedings" _ a la que aún no lograba darle un significado.

—Vale…—murmuró Kanon, rodando los ojos.

Kanon soltó aire, soplándose el fleco; miró su propio libro, después miró a Saga y por último la puerta, sólo para comprobar que los hermanos realmente se habían marchado. Cerrando el libro, bostezó dando muestras exageradas de aburrimiento y tras estirar los brazos, saltó de su silla y comenzó a curiosear por entre las pilas de libros que Senmut había traído de su último viaje al extranjero. Hubo un libro que llamó su atención particularmente por ser un libro delgado y pequeño. No se parecía a la clase de libros que Senmut solía leer y no encajaba en nada con los otros volúmenes grandes y gruesos del montón.

—¿A qué te suena _"letranjer"_? —preguntó, llamando la atención del mayor quien volteó a verlo.

—Me suena a que no lo pronuncias correctamente. —Kanon rodó los ojos, entre molesto y fastidiado, pero decidió no discutir—. Y deja las cosas del maestro, se molestará si se da cuenta que manoseas sus libros.

—¿A qué te suena Albert Camus? —preguntó, ignorando la advertencia y con la idea de deducir la nacionalidad del autor y de esa manera buscar el diccionario adecuado; pero Saga frustró sus planes al encoger los hombros, desentendiéndose de aquello.

El menor de los gemelos miró a su hermano, aún de cuclillas ante la pila de libros. El mayor tenía las cejas fruncidas y los ojos entrecerrados, una mejilla inflada y la nariz casi pegada a las hojas; ese era un gesto que hacía cada que se concentraba excesivamente en algo, gesto al que Kanon ya se había acostumbrado pero que le molestaba mucho más que cualquier otro; la idea de que su hermano últimamente le prestara más atención al estudio que a él no le caía muy en gracia.

Cuando el campo visual de Saga fue invadido por un grueso volumen de pastas duras color rojo, su primera reacción fue enfadarse y regañar a su gemelo por interrumpirlo, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue agradecer cuando se dio cuenta que aquel libro era un diccionario. Cuando el niño comenzó a buscar el significado de aquella palabra que tantas dificultades le había causado, Kanon comprendió que no habría forma de convencerlo de ir a caminar por ahí a perder el tiempo un rato, por ello salió de la habitación silenciosamente, sin ser notado siquiera por su hermano.

Caminando por los pasillos del Templo Principal, Kanon se distraía repitiendo el himno a los Dióscuros que Susana les había enseñado hacía ya varios meses. Mismo peán que había cantado para el Patriarca a capella y por el que había sido especialmente felicitado por Shion, quien, con un brillo especial en la mirada, le había revuelto los cabellos y dicho que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Sería hipócrita negarlo, pero el halago lo había engrandecido a límites poco aceptables para un niño de su edad.

Pero vamos, un poco de vanidad no le hacía mal a nadie.

Casi de manera inconsciente, sus pies lo guiaron directo a la biblioteca, donde, como todos los días, se encontraba Alastor montando guardia. Al verlo, el niño lo saludó y se sentó junto a él con un gesto de aburrimiento, mismo gesto que hizo sonreír al guardia, que para esas alturas ya consideraba al niño como una especie de sobrino; porque hijo definitivamente no era.

—¿Se ha escapado de nuevo, joven Kanon?

—No—dijo, torciendo los labios. Alastor elevó una ceja con credulidad—. Es en serio, el maestro Senmut acaba de irse y yo terminé mis tareas hace un rato.

—Irán por el nuevo Santo. ¿No le preocupa que sea otro pequeño prodigio?

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogó, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Me refiero a que le quiten su sitio preferencial en la mesa del Patriarca. O el favoritismo del señor Senmut.

Alastor, a diferencia de otros muchos habitantes del Santuario, no veía en mal el trato preferencial que se les daba a los gemelos. Él, que pasaba toda su jornada dentro del Templo Principal y que con frecuencia se encontraba con el Patriarca, los dos maestros honoríficos y los gemelos, había logrado reconocer que el trato no era exclusivo de los dos niños griegos, sino que era un trato que, en todo caso, venía acorde con lo que esos niños representaban, que eran la "élite" de la Orden. Y como todos líderes, tenían sus beneficios y privilegios.

Alastor los aprobaba y pensaba que los tenían bien merecidos.

—Eso no pasará—murmuró Kanon, desviando la mirada a un punto perdido del piso.

—Vale, si usted así lo cree. —Kanon infló una mejilla y soltó un bufido de molestia; no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero la sola idea de considerarlo posible lo molestaba—. ¿No debería buscar otro pasatiempo que el perder las horas vagando? —dijo el soldado sólo para cambiar el tema. Se le daba bien eso de cambiar el tercio.

—Si me dejaras entrar a dar un vistazo a la biblioteca, tal vez me entretendría en algo más productivo. Unos buenos libros…

—Sabe que no puedo dejarlo pasar—rió Alastor, resoplando a la vez—. Tal vez cuando sea mayor y pueda convencer al Patriarca, pueda dejarlo entrar y ver esos pequeños tesoros.

—¿Qué hay dentro, Alastor?

—Libros…muchos libros.

—Sí, pero ¿qué clase de libros? —El soldado encogió los hombros con una media sonrisa. La verdad era que no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía en claro era que esos libros eran únicos en su especie y que todos habían pertenecido a antiguos Santos y Patriarcas o, en todo caso, venían de todas partes del mundo. Tal vez diarios, bitácoras o esos legendarios libros de la antigüedad de los que se decía, tenían conocimientos prohibidos. Quién sabe.

Corría por los campamentos de soldados, la vieja leyenda de que ahí dentro estaban los ejemplares que habían sido salvados de Alejandría. También se contaba que, ciertamente, no eran sólo los libros que se salvaron del incendio, sino una copia de cada uno de los libros que estuviera alguna vez en esa legendaria biblioteca.

Todos los conocimientos del mundo.

Alastor con frecuencia también sentía la necesidad de entrar a curiosear porque sabía que esos rumores podrían ser verdaderos. Pero se contenía, porque tenía honor y era esa clase de honor el que lo había conducido a obtener el encargo de vigilar las puertas de la biblioteca, ya que Kanon no era el único que quería entrar ahí.

—No sabes—gruñó Kanon, sacándolo de sus divagues—. Está bien, voy a creerte.

—Gracias—ironizó el soldado.

—Iré a ver a los bebés—murmuró, dando la media vuelta. A punto estaba de dar su primer paso cuando volvió a girarse y, con las manos en la cintura, le preguntó al hombre:

—¿Es la armadura de Sagitario la que tiene las alas? —Alastor elevó una ceja e hizo memoria a toda velocidad.

—La que tiene forma de centauro—respondió. Kanon asintió y se llevó una mano a su pequeño mentón, inmediatamente después sonrió con malicia.

—Medio hombre, medio caballo y con alas de ángel…es ese un animal muy deforme ¿no crees? —Alastor rió divertido, pero decidió que le devolvería la broma al niño en nombre del que no estaba presente y no podía defenderse.

—La armadura de Géminis tiene dos cabezas y cuatro brazos…

Kanon refunfuñó algo que Alastor no entendió del todo bien y se cruzó de brazos. El soldado volvió a reírse y el niño, ofendido, retomó su plan original de visitar la habitación de Mu y Olander perdiéndose por los pasillos del Templo.

Aioros de Sagitario le debía una a Alastor. Tal vez en un futuro, el soldado podría hacérselo notar.

5

Viajar no era una de las actividades favoritas de Nehesi. Él, a diferencia de su hermano, era un ser sedentario y le gustaba permanecer en un mismo sitio por mucho (todo) tiempo. No le gustaban las multitudes y aquel día se preguntaba por qué carajos a los Sifaki se les había ocurrido vivir en una de las montañas más altas de Ítaca a la cual se accedía por una estrecha calle dominada por un mercado e infestada de gente que iba y venía con sus compras y sus mulas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los pocos metros que los separaban de la casa, Senmut se detuvo de improvisto y Nehesi casi chocó con su espalda. Lo miró con malas maneras e iba a reclamarle por el inesperado cese de pasos, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano miraba a su izquierda, al sitio donde Aioros estaba sentado encogido hacia el frente y susurrando palabras a algo que tenía entre los brazos.

Ninguno de los egipcios intercambió palabra alguna, pero una extraña conexión psíquica los hizo comprender a cada uno sus diligencias. Senmut avanzó hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó dos veces con el puño, esperando a que Marian le atendiera. En tanto, Nehesi avanzó de largo hacia el niño y fue a sentarse a su lado; sin hacer mayor escándalo, lo miró hasta que Aioros se sintió observado y levantó el rostro.

Nehesi miró al niño con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro. Hacía ya varios años que él no veía a Aioros, pero lo había reconocido desde lejos y ahora que lo tenía cerca se daba cuenta que estaba algo delgado y tenía la misma expresión de un cachorro abandonado. Le hacían falta un par de dientes; el egipcio esperaba que sólo estuviera mudándolos.

Parecía que Aioros había estado llorando; tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y se sorbía la nariz de vez en vez. Entre los brazos, cargaba a un bonito gato, al que abrazaba fuertemente.

Tenía que regalarlo, le dijo, su madre le había dicho que no podía tener a ese animal en la casa, que no lo quería ni ver y que lo tirara a la calle. Llevaba dos días alimentándolo con pan duro y agua. El gato se llamaba Argos, se lo había dado su abuela y su madre no sabía de él, pero se había dado cuenta porque el gato se había acurrucado junto a Aioria y le había soltado tal bofetón que pensó que la cabeza de Argos saldría rodando por el suelo.

—¿Lo quiere? —preguntó Aioros, levantando al gato para mostrárselo, pero entonces cerró la boca y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

Aioros miró al hombre de hito en hito y lo recorrió de cabeza a pies con descaro reconociéndolo de inmediato. Era uno de los hombres que había visto en su sala hacía dos años. Miró hacia su casa y ahí vio a su madre en la puerta hablando con el hombre de los anteojos.

—Está bonito —dijo Nehesi, llamando la atención de Aioros y cargando al gato con sus manos, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire y muy alejado de su rostro. El gato parecía estar de muy mal humor, pero tenía un bonito pelaje dorado y unos enormes ojos verdes.

—Yo me acuerdo de ti…—susurró el niño, sin dejar de mirarlo. Nehesi sonrió y también miró hacia la casa. Marian y Senmut ya habían entrado y la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Me llamo Nehesi Boulak—dijo, estrechando la pequeña mano del castaño—. Vengo de un lugar llamado Santuario de Athena, ¿tu madre te ha hablado de él? —Aioros negó con la cabeza—. ¿No? —Él volvió a negar—. Bueno, pues debió hacerlo, es un sitio muy interesante…

Nehesi comenzó a hablarle sobre el sitio del que venía. Le habló sobre las grandes cosas que un Santo podía hacer y de la infinita bondad de la diosa Athena. También le describió las armaduras doradas, haciendo un especial e inexplicable énfasis en las armaduras de Sagitario y Leo. El Ángel y el León, como las había descrito el adulto.

Y siguió hablando, jugueteando con el gato y maravillándolo con sus historias. A Aioros le daba la impresión de que, pese a que la apariencia de Nehesi era intimidante, se parecía mucho a un gran perro bondadoso que se deja jalar las orejas por los niños, sólo porque sabe que no pueden hacerle daño.

—¡Aioros! —llamó su madre, parada en la puerta.

Nehesi y el niño la miraron. Ella se estrujaba las manos, los hombros le temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a iba a desmayar. El castaño arrojó a Argos a los brazos de Nehesi, creyendo que su madre iba a regañarlo por no haber hecho lo que ella le había mandado a hacer con el gato y haber regresado a casa _inmediatamente. _Pero estaba equivocado.

—Ven a casa un momento, Aioros—dijo ella, y extendió una mano. El niño corrió hasta ella, le tomó la mano y la miró. Marian lo hizo entrar a casa y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Nehesi no se había movido y se quedó sentado acariciando el pelaje del gato. Sabía que Marian no le había dicho a Aioros nada sobre el Santuario, ni le había dicho que ellos se lo llevarían. Si la mujer creía que estaba haciéndole un bien a su hijo, se equivocaba. No haberlo preparado para ese momento, significaba muchas lágrimas, muchas súplicas y muchos reclamos. Significaba que la separación se sentiría más como si le arrancaran a Aioros un brazo a jalones.

Eso era algo que Nehesi no quería ver.

Argos ronroneó entre los brazos del egipcio. Hacía un calor sobrecogedor y una ligera somnolencia comenzaba a invadirlo cuando, como salido del mismo Inframundo, un alto llanto infantil hizo eco en sus oídos. Ya había empezado y él no pudo hacer más que suspirar y continuar mimando al gato que, encantado, ronroneaba y restregaba la cara en su pecho.

—¡Yo no quiero ir, mamá! —gritaba Aioros, lastimándose la garganta.

Nehesi tomó eso como una señal y caminó hacia la puerta. Senmut no era bueno manejando los berrinches de los niños y era todavía más malo cuando estos lloraban con causa. Aioros suplicaba a su madre que no dejara que se lo llevaran, le decía que la quería, que ya no la haría enojar y que no se quería ir a ese lugar tan lejos de su casa. Antes de entrar, se tomó unos segundos para preparase mentalmente para la escena y cuando por fin abrió la puerta, se encontró con que su hermano traía a Aioria cargando y miraba a Aioros con una mueca de comprensión.

El niño estaba prensado a la pierna de su madre, llorando y diciéndole que no quería irse. Marian también lloraba y empujaba por los hombros a su hijo para que la soltara, sin demasiado éxito. Tampoco era que estuviera invirtiendo todas sus fuerzas en separarse del niño.

—No hagas esto más difícil, Aioros. Suéltame.

—¡Ya me voy a portar bien, mamá! ¡Voy a hacer todas mis tareas! ¡Voy a cuidar a Aioria! ¡Te lo prometo!

—Aioria se va contigo. Por favor, Aioros, suéltame. —Marian volvió a empujar a su hijo, pero él no cedía. Las piernas le temblaban, igual que los labios y las manos. Se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

—¡¿Ya no me quieres? —gritó finalmente, levantando el rostro para mirarla. Marian terminó por desarmarse y cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándolo con fuerza y apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Te amo, Aioros. ¡Te amo! —le dijo—. Nunca pongas en duda todo lo que te amo, a ti y a tu hermano.

—¿Entonces por qué ya no me quieres aquí? ¿Por qué vas a dejar que nos lleven lejos? ¡Si mi papá estuviera aquí no dejaría que nos llevaran!

El reclamo opacó el azul en los ojos de Aioros. Marian lo miró, herida en lo más profundo de su alma. Ella sabía que era verdad; si Eolo estuviera ahí, jamás habría permitido eso, no importaba que el mundo se acabara si Aioros y Aioria no se iban al Santuario; pero, maldita sea, Eolo no estaba ahí y ella ya no podía con todo ese dolor.

Miró a Senmut, suplicando por su ayuda, pero verlo con su pequeño Aioria en brazos la hizo romper en amargas lágrimas. Era una buena decisión, si ellos no se llevaban a Aioria en ese momento, no podría dejarlo ir cuando cumpliera los siete. Se iba a morir de la pura desdicha si ellos no se iban ya, juntos.

Senmut miró a Nehesi y él asintió.

Se acercó a Aioros y con un solo brazo le rodeó la cintura y lo separó de su madre. El niño pataleó y golpeó el brazo del egipcio con toda su fuerza. Lloró todavía más fuerte y hasta le enterró los dientes en la mano al mayor, pero el adulto no lo soltó. Marian se quedó en el suelo, llorando y mirándolo mientras el pequeño, extendiendo los brazos, continuaba con sus inacabables súplicas.

—Sólo váyanse ya, ¿quieren? —murmuró ella, dejando caer el rostro. El cabello le calló al frente, cubriéndole las facciones

Nehesi fue el primero en salir de la casa, aferrando a Aioros que continuaba retorciéndose y luchando por zafársele del brazo. Se retorció y gritó como si lo estuviesen matando a los golpes cuando por fin salieron de la casa y sus gritos llegaron al pecho de Marian como navajas filosas. Ella se llevó las manos al pecho, este le dolía, le dolía muchísimo y tuvo que jalar aire trabajosamente para llenar sus pulmones. El llanto le cerró la garganta y casi no escuchó la voz de Senmut cuando este le dijo que cuidarían bien de ellos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritaba Aioros una y otra y otra vez. Sus gritos la torturaban y habría salido corriendo a arrebatarle a Nehesi a su hijo para que no se lo llevaran, de no ser porque sus piernas se negaban rotundamente a obedecerle. Había perdido todas las fuerzas y voluntad para levantarse.

Y lloraba. Era incontrolable.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sola y el llanto de Aioros se transformó en sólo un recuerdo, ella siguió llorando. Lloró encogida en el suelo, con las manos en el rostro y por largas horas. Lloró hasta que el sol se ocultó y dio paso a la noche. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida en el suelo de su casa.

6

Kanon estaba feliz esa noche y por ende, jugaba con un inusual entusiasmo con Olander. El niño de los rizos celestes corría por toda la habitación en busca de un sitio para esconderse para que Kanon, que canturreaba un "_¿Dónde estará Olander?", _no lo encontrara.

Saga, sentado en la mecedora de Lanike, cargaba a Mu y se reía de cómo el pequeño niño sueco planeaba ocultarse de los ojos de su hermano tras una de las cortinas. Mu, entre sus brazos, reía y aplaudía como si fuera él mismo al que perseguían por la habitación. La nodriza los vigilaba sentada en su cama, también riendo cuando Kanon daba "por casualidad" con el escondite del pequeño y este salía corriendo en busca de otro lugar para ocultarse.

Se suponía que ese era el tiempo que los gemelos pasaban junto a Shion en las noches, pero como el Patriarca no se encontraba en el Santuario, ellos invertían ese tiempo en entretener a los dos pequeños bebés. Cosa que les encantaba, en realidad, especialmente a Kanon.

Además, el menor estaba tan contento porque Liaw por fin le había devuelto su libro. El lemuriano había llegado sólo una hora después de que Senmut y Nehesi se marcharan a Ítaca y lo primero que había hecho había sido devolver el libro con una encarecida disculpa.

Pero no importaba, porque el libro había quedado precioso. Las pastas eran de piel auténtica, negra y curtida, mientras las letras del título estaban hechas de oro. Además, el lemuriano le había dicho que ahora el libro sería prácticamente indestructible, porque le había agregado una pequeña pizca de polvo de estrellas.

Kanon sólo supo repetir su "gracias" numerosas veces y en un solo día ya había leído el libro una vez más. Saga debía admitir que había extrañado eso, que Kanon le leyera ese libro como si fuese la primera vez, por eso él también estaba de buen humor.

Los dos días de ausencia de sus maestros habían pasado muy rápido, a la mañana siguiente Shion volvería y Senmut y Nehesi traerían a ese nuevo niño. Los gemelos no sabían qué esperar y tampoco podían predecir sus propias reacciones. Pero las doncellas les habían pedido que fueran amables con él y que lo hicieran sentir a gusto con su nuevo hogar.

Cecilia hasta había dispuesto que la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la de los gemelos, fuese la del chico nuevo. Para fomentar la convivencia, había dicho ella.

—¡Te encontré! —gritó Kanon, logrando capturar por fin al niño y, cargándolo, le dio dos vueltas, haciéndolo carcajearse.

—¡No, _Aga, _no! —reclamó Olander, medio espantado por las vueltas en el aire.

—Que no soy Saga, niño—refunfuñó el otro, dejándolo en el suelo. Olander de inmediato corrió hasta la mecedora donde estaba Saga y lo señaló con su mano extendida.

—_Aga_—dijo y el mayor rió.

—Sí. Yo soy Saga, pero él se llama Kanon.

—_Dozz Agazz_…—dijo, mostrando tres dedos.

—Ya, me rindo. Jamás entenderá que no somos _dos Sagas_—dramatizó el menor, imitando a su vez el error de Olander al mostrar tres dedos en lugar de dos.

—Tiene dos años. — Kanon asintió, no muy convencido.

—Es hora de bañarse, Olander—dijo Lanike, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta Saga para cargar a Mu. Olander asintió y corrió hasta el mueble donde la nodriza guardaba su ropa. De ahí sacó una toalla y se encaminó al baño, todo felicidad.

—Ese niño es obscenamente feliz—bromeó Kanon, sentándose en la mecedora, junto a su hermano.

—Estoy de acuerdo—asintió el mayor.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, escuchando las risas de Olander y Mu en el baño, meciéndose en la mecedora, hasta que Verónica fue a buscarlos, diciéndoles que era la hora de bañarse e ir a la cama. Los gemelos no hicieron ninguna protesta y se marcharon a su habitación, donde se bañaron y prepararon para dormir.

Todo como era su costumbre.

Al día siguiente llegaría Aioros y ellos no lo sabían en ese momento, pero su normalidad cambiaría más de lo que imaginaban a partir de entonces. Por tercera vez en sus escasos ocho años de edad, nada volvería a ser como antes cuando despertaran al día siguiente.

.

.

* * *

***Baklava:** Postre típico de Grecia. Sumamente delicioso al parecer de esta autora.

***Chipre:** De acuerdo a los cálculos efectuados por esta autora, en base la última Guerra Santa que Kurumada fecha en 1987 y considerando que para entonces Saga y Kanon tendrían 28 años (30 según esta historia), nos hace coincidir los 8 años de los gemelos con la fecha en que Grecia y Turquía se disputaban la isla de Chipre, más específicamente cuando el Arzobispo Makarios (grecochipriota) asume la Presidencia y pone en marcha una particular Constitución en la cual los turcochipriotas estarían a cargo de la vicepresidencia. Esto generó tensión entre greco y turcochipriotas, dificultando el funcionamiento del Estado y desembocando en explosiones de violencia intercomunitaria. Todo esto más o menos entre 1960 y 1967.

Para más y mejores datos, consulten libros, internet o maestros de Historia. ^^.

**N/A:** ¿Que cuándo sale el siguiente capítulo? Pues me atrevo a insinuar que, como ya son vacaciones, saldrá mucho más rápido. Pero como siempre, no prometo fechas.

Y... vámos, no acepto reclamos por la escena dramática de mamá-Marian y pequeño-Aioros D:

_Aioros: ¡¬¬ eres un monstruo malvado!_

_Saga y Kanon: u.u Te vas a acostumbrar..._


End file.
